Raising Steven
by Crystal-Gem-Goddess
Summary: "Life is beautiful, Steven. You have a lot to learn before you can use your gem. Everyday a new lesson is learned which becomes a new step toward our destiny. It just takes time, Steven. It just takes time..." Garnet quietly said as she held the bruised boy closer to her. She loved Steven and she enjoyed seeing him grow up. Art cover credit/permission given by Gracekraft on Tumblr!
1. Memories Are Not Forgotten (Part 1)

**Raising Steven Chapter 1 **

Part 1: Memories Are Not Forgotten

* * *

><p>Tender little cries, belonging to a small baby boy, echoed down the halls of the small beach home which made everyone's ears perk up from their sleep. His gentle cry even woke up a young nine year old girl who slept in the living room couch.<p>

"Grr...would you please shut up Steven!" Amethyst hissed through her teeth as she pulled the pillow closer to her ears to block out the cries.

"Pearl! Garnet! Mr. Universe! Help me..."

Nothing was heard in reply. With annoyance, Amethyst threw her legs to the side of the couch and rubbed her starry eyes. She caught a glimpse of Steven's arms that were reaching out for a hand that would comfort him.

"Mr. Universe?" Amethyst asked out as she remembered that Steven's father, Greg, was going to stay with them for a few weeks and help with Steven. However, she received no reply or snore from the clumsy man which made her frustrated.

"So much for helping out," Amethyst grunted, "Please tell me that Steven needs milk...not another gross diaper change."

She slowly got up and shuffled her feet toward the small crib that held Steven. The baby was the smallest being Amethyst ever saw in her life. His round rosy cheeks stood out from his face and his dark brown eyes shined at the sight of a familiar face. Small fingers and toes were grasping in the air as he struggled under his blue blanket and pajamas. Carefully, Amethyst picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms just like Pearl taught her.

"So little guy...you already seem to like me." The girl sheepishly said as she brushed Steven's hair through her fingers. "I wonder how your gem looks like. Does it look like your mom's or do you have a special one of your own?¨

Amethyst moved her purple hand under Steven's shirt and felt the small crystal gem on his belly. She moved her hand upward to try and catch a glimpse of his gem until she heard the temple's door open and light footsteps walk into the scene.

"Ohh...you got him?" Amethyst heard which made her roll her sleepy eyes.

"Yes Pearl. I already got him...like ten minutes ago. Geez, do you really take that long to just get up?"

The young girl shook her head as her eyes met Pearl's appearance. Pearl had hair rollers in her short hair as well as facial spa mask cream spreaded across her face which made Amethyst giggle. Pearl looked like an average teenage girl in her white tank top and blue pajama shorts.

"Well yes, but that was quicker than the other times."

"Yeah right Ms. Perfect." Amethyst argued back as she walked back to the couch to settle baby Steven down.

"Well Ms. Perfect...are you gonna help me or not?"

Pearl snickered as she walked in the living room and made her way toward Amethyst. Once she was there her eyebrows were raised when she saw someone missing.

"Where's Greg?" Pearl asked in curiosity as she turned her head around looking for him.

Amethyst just shrugged at her question which made Pearl face palmed. The teenager didn't really like Greg since she saw him as an irresponsible father. However while pregnant, Rose Quartz would always claim that Greg would make an outstanding father which made the three other gems question her.

"Ugh! What could he be doing now?" Complained the teenager while rubbing her eye temples with her boney fingers.

"It doesn't matter. Just help me! I think Steven is hungry. His diaper doesn't stink at all." Amethyst interrupted Pearl before she went into her negative thoughts.

The purple gem gently placed Steven on Pearl's lap for her to cradle him to sleep. Pearl took Steven in her arms and placed him on her right shoulder so she can hush Steven and pat his back. While doing this, the teenager would always sing a small song Rose would sing to them when the Crystal Gems were in tough times of fear.

_"Child of the stars_

_I'm here to heal your scars_

_I'll always be here, so stop your weeping _

_Through the thunder and rain_

_You won't suffer any pain_

_As you fall asleep _

_Under my blanket of love"_

After her last line, Pearl closed her eyes and felt the absolute bliss of the baby's peaceful atmosphere. That is until she heard a small burp come from his mouth which made Amethyst burst in laughter.

"Ha! He burped right in your ear!"

"Oh hush! At least he didn't puke on my shoulder like he did to Garnet last week."

After her statement, Pearl and Amethyst couldn't help but laugh even harder by remembering the embarrassing time Garnet went through.

"True. The look on Garnet's face will always be priceless." Amethyst said.

"I know right. We should've taken a picture of her." Pearl laughed until she received a kick in the stomach by Steven. The baby just giggled at his mischievous act in his light sweet tone which warmed Pearl's heart.

"I already like this kid. I can tell we're going to get along fine."

The younger gem looked over Pearl's shoulder to look directly at Steven's round face and poked his nose in a playful way. Although she was quite annoyed that Steven was going to be a handful to look after, Amethyst did enjoy his company.

"I can already see that. You know you can see him as a younger brother. He's already one of us since he has...," Pearl struggled as she looked away from Amethyst and stared directly at the ground, "...Rose's gem..."

Upon noticing this, young Amethyst smiled her best while hugging Pearl, who was near the verge letting her tears out. She also felt the same pain of her loss. Rose Quartz was an amazing mentor who cared and taught the gems many fighting tricks as well as act as an adoptive mother for them. The kind pink gem even saved mankind by standing up to an evil force, but that story was well hidden from the Crystal Gems because they didn't knew much about it.

"Don't cry Pearly. I miss her too, but-"

"How's Steven doing?" A deep feminine English voice interrupted Amethyst which caused the two gems to raise their heads; including Steven.

"Garnet? What….?" Amethyst asked in confusion only to get a nudge in the ribs by Pearl.

"How is Steven?" Garnet asked once again as she stepped out of her room and walked down the steps. Her masculine shoulders were shown tensed under her deep red tank top that slipped past her shoulders and her gauntlets were already presented on her hands.

The tall red gem quickly made her way toward her companions which made Amethyst and Pearl wonder what was wrong until a small faint smile formed from Garnet's lips. A smile was formed because Steven already had his arms reaching out for her to hold him. The older teenager discarded her gauntlets in just a few seconds.

"Sorry gems. I had a terrible nightmare about Rose and Steven. With Steven crying, I feared that it came true." Garnet explained as she lifted Steven up and bounced him up and down.

Amethyst and Pearl just looked at each other and back at Garnet with their mouths open as no words came from them. Pearl though motioned with her hands for Garnet to continue her story.

"Rose had Steven in her arms while walking through a meadow, but there was something following them. It was big and it had large claws that seemed like sharp knives. I still don't know what it is, but something happened..."

"What is it Garnet? Did it kill them?" Amethyst asked in desperation with wide eyes.

Without even directly looking at them, Garnet nodded her head and brought Steven closer to her. Pearl gasped and had her hands cupped to her mouth while Amethyst shook her head to get the gory image out of her head.

"That's why we should always keep our eye out on Steven and make sure nothing harms him. Especially you Amethyst. You may not be able to activate your weapon yet, but you have the same strength as us."

Amethyst shook her head in understanding and felt a new heavyweight brought upon her shoulders. It felt like she was responsible for Steven even if Garnet and Pearl were also going to guard him. She glanced down her oversized black shirt to see her gem on her chest. It may not be able to do anything at the moment, but she sometimes felt a little rush in her gem. Amethyst knew that her time to discover her weapon was closer than she knew.

"What could the beast possibly want?" Pearl asked as she tapped her index finger on her chin.

"I think it was after Rose's gem because after it killed them, it ran off with something in its mouth. I don't even know why it was after her gem."

"But, how was Rose or Steven alive if one of them doesn't have their gem? I thought Crystal Gems always needed their gem or they'll be dead. Also, why didn't Rose defend herself?" Pearl wondered loudly which made Amethyst growl in annoyance.

"Ugh, why do you ask so many pointless questions Pearl? It's just a nightmare which means that it's not real or true."

"As if you knew better! What if Rose is signaling us that something wants to harm Steven...or even possibly us?"

"Well if..." Amethyst began and soon her words trailed off when she realized that Pearl was right. "Well then...uhh...fine. You win."

Pearl snorted in approval and crossed her arms at her victory. However before Pearl can bicker, Steven began to cry again.

"Why don't we just give him milk? He'll probably just shut up with it." Amethyst said and yawned while stretching her arms. "I'm very sleepy anyway. Either you guys take him or I'll just sleep out on the shore."

Before she could make her way to the front door, she heard Steven snivel for her to come toward him. Amethyst grunted in frustration and made her way to the baby. Once again, Steven was in her arms and was pulling her long light purple hair.

"Where the heck is his bottle?"

With Amethyst's question being said, Pearl got up and frantically looked around the room for Steven's bottle. She looked in drawers, cabinets, under the couch and bed, but she had no luck at all.

"What happened to all of them? I swore we bought ten bottles for him last week, but they just mysteriously disappear. Garnet are you going to help look for them?"

Garnet ignored Pearl and held a hand up signaling the Crystal Gems that something was wrong.

"Did you hear that gems? Something is outside the main door."

Pearl and Amethyst were confused at first until a loud voice rang outside the main door which made them jump. The second oldest gem summoned her weapon from the pearl on her forehead and snuck up behind Garnet. Her hands were already gripped onto her spear in case the unknown thing from behind the main door was planning to attack them.

"Pearl I want you to go behind the door to hold your spear onto their neck when they enter. Amethyst take Steven into my room and don't touch anything." Garnet ordered the girls. She lightly dashed toward the temple's entrance and held her gems to the pattern on it which activated the door to open.

"Quickly!"

Amethyst held Steven closer to her and ran into the temple with a small fear that was forming inside her gut. Once she was inside, she looked back toward the others with unconfident eyes as they were already into their places so they can attack. Her purple eyes even tried to adjust to the dark shadow behind the door, but the temple's door closed before she can see who it really was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Steven Universe fandom! I'm also an author for the Gravity Falls community (I'm TheFallingPenguin), but I'm going to be more active here. <em>**

**_Don't forget to follow/favorite/review because those fuel me to write more! :D_**

**_**NOTE: This story was written before "So Many Birthdays" in which Pearl clearly stated that they don't age at all and live for a very long time (beyond a human's lifespan), _****_making it confusing for the story, on why the gems are younger than they seem and are described that they age. I'm going to keep it that way because it is part of this story's beauty which is to show the gems growing older as well as Steven. So consider this story an AU. Please keep this in mind as you read the rest of the story. The gems still have have their powers and strange features. Thanks a bunch!**_**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	2. Memories Are Not Forgotten (Part 2)

**Raising Steven Chapter 2 **

Part 2: Memories Are Not Forgotten

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes have passed since Garnet ordered Amethyst to go into her room to keep guard of Steven. The young gem at the time was already bored. She longed to fight side by side with Garnet and Pearl even if she feared of their enemy.<p>

"Well then, how long are they going to take? They're taking forever and I'm sure me and Steven could just defeat whatever that thing is in just minutes. Right Steven?" Amethyst assured herself and the small baby being held in her hands.

She was found sitting on the floor with Steven sitting on her lap and she was playing with his chubby arms as if he was a toy doll.

"Right. We can kick that thing's butt because we're way more awesome then them!" Amethyst answered in Steven's place and laughed. The baby even laughed at her silly jokes and began to aggressively pull her hair.

"Ow...Steven! That hurts you know."

Amethyst pulled Steven's hands out of her hair and softly settled them down by his side. After that they just stared at each other with no words being said. Steven blinked and his smile faded away which turned into a frown.

To break the silence, Amethyst decided to get up with Steven still in her hands so she can explore Garnet's dark room. She cautiously walked around each object there was which kind of made her change her opinions on the strong gem. In Garnet's room there was tons of weight lifting machines, large rocks with strange markings on them, a messy black drawer with bottles of hairspray and combs, wrinkled clothes and shoes scattered throughout the floor, and even a mirror near her queen sized bed. However, there was something that caught Amethyst's attention. It was a small book titled, _Memories_.

"Why would Garnet have a photo album?" Amethyst mentally questioned herself.

With one arm secured onto holding Steven and the other loose, she grabbed the album and sat on Garnet's bed. She opened the book and was greeted with a picture of the three girls she spent her entire life with. There was Rose, Pearl, Garnet, and herself while sitting on the sandy beach with smiles on their faces.

"Those were the days when it would be just the four of us going on dangerous quests and even relax while pulling small pranks on each other. But most of all, I miss Rose."

A small tear escaped from Amethyst's right eye and fell onto Steven's head which made the baby raise his head. He slowly lifted his hand and touched her face which made Amethyst control herself from letting a pool of tears escape her eyes.

"Thanks Steven. I know you're trying to comfort me and there's nothing to worry about." The purple gem said and hugged Steven. "Okay little bro."

After a while she broke the bond and moved her fingers toward the page of the photo album which got Steven's attention toward the photo.

"That's your mom, Steven. Her name is Rose Quartz. She's was very awesome and loved the three of us like family. I'm sure she would've loved you more though since you're her son. I just hope that one day you meet her so you can see how amazing she was."

Amethyst closed the book after she had her explanation to Steven since she didn't want to go through any memories at the moment. Rose's death happened two weeks ago which means that her memory is still fresh in her mind. Amethyst just gave Steven a fake laugh which disguised her face full of sorrow.

"Ugh! When are we going to get out of here? The bad thing is I can't get out of here without Garnet opening her door." The angry gem hissed as she got up and walked back to the drawer so she can place the album back in its place. Just as she was going to take her final step toward it, the temple door opened which made Amethyst stop right in her tracks.

"Amethyst, what did I tell you?" Amethyst heard from the entrance of the door.

"Uhh...to not touch anything..."

The purple gem saw Garnet walk toward her and messed up her long hair in a playful sisterly way. After that, Garnet grabbed the book from Amethyst and picked Steven up.

"You miss her a lot right? You still can't get over the fact that she sacrificed herself for her child to be here right?" Amethyst quietly said as she followed Garnet out of her room.

"Yes I do, but this is how the Crystal Gem life cycle works." Garnet coolly replied while adjusting her shades. "Gems will have to sacrifice their own gem in order for their child to have life."

Amethyst fell dead silent because Garnet's words stung her like a bee. The poor girl never even met her parents; not even her father, who she supposes is still alive, but is with someone else. Amethyst only knows about her aunt and uncle who live very far away which meant that she doesn't even have any close blood relatives nearby.

"Is this photo album the reason why you don't want me to touch anything because your secret is that you do scrapbooks or albums and such?" Amethyst asked in order to change the subject.

"No. I just feel that the two of you can cause a lot of trouble together and you may hurt Steven with my stuff."

The purple gem just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she walked down the steps and was finally back in the living room or Steven's room, as Pearl would claim.

"What was the thing behind the main door?" Amethyst asked once she saw Pearl sitting on the couch while trimming her finger nails.

"We don't know, but the _thing_ talks like a normal human. Before we can open the door, they left and there was nothing there."

"...and that took you guys thirty minutes to figure that out?" Retorted the youngest girl as she walked to Pearl and took a seat next to her.

"Well sorry Amethyst, but we just wanted to make sure it didn't come back. It's all clear for now." Pearl said in her usual tone and raised her head to see the baby being held by Garnet. "Can I hold Steven now?"

Steven smiled over Garnet's shoulder as he heard Pearl's voice. His small fingers were in his mouth and he cooed in a sweet babyish way.

"Aw...Isn't he just adorable?" Pearl squealed with awe and her eyes shined with love as she saw Steven raise his arms.

"Very." Replied Garnet.

"Well he is a baby, but you know that the cuteness will go away once he learns to walk and talk." Amethyst muttered while not taking her eyes off the main door. Something felt very odd for her.

"Guys...I think it's back. It doesn't seem like a monster or whatever. It actually looks like a human."

Garnet steadily gave the baby to Pearl and looked back toward the door. The bright moon outside shined the reflection of the being through the glass. Amethyst was right; indeed it was a human.

"It is. Maybe there wasn't that much light when they came before which made it seem strange."

The shadow behind the door raised its hand and began to knock on the door. In their hands there were several bags as well as a long strip of paper that looked like a receipt.

"Uhh...weird magical girls, open the door! It's actually very cold out here..." The voice shouted and banged against the door. "It's me...Steven's father, Greg!"

The Crystal Gems' eyes widened and they looked at each other. Many questions ran through their minds. What could he be doing out late that night?

Amethyst was the one who decided to answer Greg, but was held back by Garnet. The red gem tilted her head toward the couch, as if she's signaling her to go back. Carefully, Garnet walked to the door and opened it. There she saw Steven's father. His long black hair went past his shoulders and his leather black jacket shined the moon's bright reflection.

"What are you doing out late?" Garnet sternly said. "You're supposed to be here and help with your son. Not going out-"

"It's not what you think. I was at the pharmacy getting Steven his food and that baby formula stuff. I came here until I heard about you guys needing baby bottles. So I went back to get them. That's why I'm late." Greg defensively replied while holding up his hands up.

Pearl rolled her eyes and shook her head. She still didn't believe a word the man said. Even Amethyst didn't believe him.

"How can you guys not believe me? I have bags and the receipt to prove it. I wasn't out doing things I shouldn't do. Why do you guys hate me so much?" Spat the man while glaring at them.

"Well...I...you're the reason why Rose left us!" Pearl quietly yelled back while making sure not to scare Steven.

"Me? Well-"

"Enough!" Garnet hissed while stomping her foot to stop the argument among them. "Pearl, Greg isn't the reason why Rose left us. It's no one's fault. It was just Rose's fate. At least she left us Steven."

Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg looked toward the small baby boy. He still had his fingers in his mouth as well as saliva dripping down his tan chin. Steven was just an innocent angel and was Rose's gift to them. His dark eyes even told Rose's story, but was left with him to continue it. After all, he did inherit his mother's gem.

"It's true. At least she left us this adorable little poop sack." Amethyst said and stroke Steven's chin to wipe the saliva off of it.

The second oldest teenager weakly smiled as she lifted up Steven's shirt. His deep pink gem shined brightly on his small round stomach. Pearl hugged Steven as a tear fell down her cheek and she quietly laughed.

"Well, he is adorable…" Pearl agreed with Amethyst. Once again, everything was at peace.

"See gems. I'll go make Steven's milk now." Garnet said and grabbed the plastic bags from Greg then proceeded to the kitchen. What was left behind her was an awkward moment of silence.

Greg stood there as the two other gems were sweetly talking to Steven and playing with him. He honestly felt left out and felt as if his own son wasn't even his. For just one feature Steven had, it completely made Greg unsure about his son, but it didn't matter. He loved him no matter what.

"Um, can I hold my son now?" Greg awkwardly asked as his eyes met Steven's own brown ones.

"Sure." Replied the slim teenager and gave Greg the small baby which made the man smile.

"Hey little guy. I'm your daddy."

Steven giggled and his cheeks were bright pink while his hands were grasping for his father's hair. Happiness was shown from Steven's expression which also triggered something unusual to happen. Underneath Steven's shirt, a small glow burned throughout the blue fabric which made everyone gasp.

"His gem! It's glowing!" Pearl squealed in excitement. "Where's the camera? Because this is the first time his gem is glowing and I don't want to forget this. Where is it?!"

Amethyst just laughed as she got up and walked toward Steven to lift up his shirt. To her amazement, the baby's gem glowed even brighter as Steven giggled harder.

"Is this what's going to happen when he's happy?" Greg worriedly asked as he looked away as the light glow came to the point it became eye piercing.

"I don't think so because this is too early for him to activate it yet." Pearl replied as she opened up a nearby cabinet to pull out a cheap flash camera.

"Garnet! Come quick!" The slim gem spoke out, but to her surprise found Garnet already standing by her with Steven's bottle in her hand.

"I'm already here and I have his milk. Before you say anything, I already know about his gem."

The Crystal Gems all gathered around Greg and Steven with grins on their faces. Pearl even began to snap many pictures of Steven while fluttery singing, _"This is for memories!"_

Love was felt in the air as they all stared at Steven's gem in adoration. For his age, especially as an infant, Steven was still incredibly young for him to discover the power of connecting with his gem. However for his excuse, there was something different about this glow. The shining light moved as if it was a candle blowing through the wind which made it seem alive. And there was only one person who noticed this.

"Gems, I know why this is happening. Rose Quartz lives inside Steven's gem. When happiness and love surrounds Steven, this may happen. It's her emotions reflecting too." Garnet surprisingly stated as she took Steven from Greg's arms and slipped the bottle in the baby's mouth. "She's always here with him."

Steven loudly gulped big mouthfuls of milk and wrapped his stubby fingers around the bottle. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the delicious warm beverage going down his throat.

"Wow. For such a small baby he sure has a big appetite." The nine year old girl claimed as she saw Steven finish his bottle and threw it on the ground. "And...too demanding…"

Soon enough, the baby's eyes were beginning to close as well as his gem glow that went away. His small mouth opened into the shape of an 'O' which was a yawn from sleepiness. Steven even began to dig his head deeper into Garnet's arms and eventually fell asleep.

"Aw...he fell asleep in your arms Garney." Pearl playfully said while slightly nudging Garnet with her elbow.

The tall gem walked to the couch with Steven in her hands and sat back on it with her head thrown back. No one could tell if she also fell asleep due to the shades blocking her eyes, but her chest rose up and down steadily.

"Welp, looks like I have company tonight. Good night Pearl." Amethyst yawned and joined Garnet on the couch. She looked back at Pearl with half closed eyes. "You can come to the sleepover as well." Her long hair blocked her purple eyes and soon she was found asleep with her head resting on Garnet's left shoulder.

Greg and Pearl were the only ones left standing in complete silence. Eventually, minutes went by of them staring at the sleeping group presented in front them. Pearl shook out of her dazed phase and turned toward the older man next to her only to be slightly surprised. His heavy eyes were closing and he was starting to snore. Pearl decided to lightly tap on his shoulder as she felt a bit of guilt for despising the man. Slowly she saw Greg's eyes flicker open.

"You should probably get in your bed. It's nearly three am. Garnet has Steven taken care of." Pearl whispered while making sure not to wake up the Crystal Gems.

"Really? It's three am…?"

Pearl nodded as she held a finger to her mouth. Out of her mouth all that came was a quiet, "shh..."

"I'm going to my room to wash this cream off my face, gel my hair, and have some sleep. If you need anything, just knock on the crystal temple's door twice. That's my room's bell number." Remarked the tall teenager and turned her back to walk towards the stone door.

"Sure. I thought gems don't need sleep and why don't you stay here with them?" Greg asked in confusion as he walked up the stairs and sat on his bed.

"Well...we don't need sleep, but it just feels refreshing. On the other question, I just don't want to disrupt them as I try to get comfortable. I tend to squirm around a lot when I sleep." Pearl faintly answered. Soon enough, she disappeared out of the room.

Now Greg was the only one awake and there was nothing that he could do. He crouched down, to take off his leather boots and fell back onto the comfortable mattress. The past month has been a tough challenge for him. He barely has enough money for him to raise his newborn son, he has an extremely low courage of caring for Steven, and the worst part is, how can he considering helping Steven without Rose. Greg would even find himself losing sleep as he had the fear of losing Steven due to his gem powers and he thought that he lived with the biggest regret in his life. He blamed himself for all those problems as he was the one who made Rose pregnant, but all of his past problems was a completely different story. All Greg worried about was whether he should stay with the Crystal Gems or not for the sake of his son.

"I should just relax. I'm not alone in this parenthood thing. Those magical girls can help me raise him…I hope. Oh Rose, I hope you help all of us. We all need you." Greg quietly said as he looked up at the ceiling with a broken heart.

A light small breeze came into the room, which brought chills up everyone's spines. Even Steven gave a little sneeze, but remained sleeping in Garnet's tight grip. However, the breeze was accompanied with a light heavenly voice which made it seem like it belonged to a goddess.

_"Don't worry, my love. Everything is planned accordingly. You just have to wait and see..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, this was a long chapter, but nonetheless it was very sweet. This whole story may just be one-shots, but it will build up on a lot of character's personality. Also, isn't baby Steven just adorable? :)<em>**

**_Don't forget to review/follow/favorite this story! _**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	3. The Red Protector (Part 1)

**Raising Steven Chapter 3**

The Red Protector (Part 1)

* * *

><p>"There are three things one gem must know in order to be a member of the Crystal Gems. One; be brave and courageous. Two; Have a strong sense of wisdom as you battle your enemies. Three; Even when at hard times, don't ever give up. A Crystal Gem is not a quitter." Explained the leader as she gripped Amethyst's neck with gritted teeth.<p>

The short purple gem nodded as she wrapped her hands around Garnet's hard arms and tried to pull her off. Due to her hands being slippery, she would fail and only got a tongue click from Garnet.

"Come on. You said you wanted hard training, so I'll give you hard training." Hissed the red gem, tightening her headlock.

Amethyst grunted as she tried to kick Garnet from behind her, but only to kick into thin air. She would try and try again until she felt her lungs run out of oxygen. A wave of disappointment ran through her which made her stop her struggling. Soon enough, she even found her muscles shaking.

"Okay, okay! That's enough Garnet!" Amethyst begged and dropped to her knees. In just a few seconds, the red gem released her arms from her opponent's neck.

"You're too young for this, but you will have your time." Garnet stated, reaching over for a water bottle and passed it to the nine year old girl. Amethyst took the bottle in her hands and quickly drank the cold liquid.

"Ugh! When can I join you two? You guys get all the action while I'm here changing diapers and cleaning up vomit. Not to mention, dealing with that high pitched baby crying." Amethyst complained and tried to throw the empty plastic bottle into the trash can, but missed.

"Hey, you're not alone. Greg is here to help you. And Steven isn't that bad. He's a good kid."

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you babysit him."

Beside the girls was the small month old baby in a carriage, watching their conversation by their body language. Steven had no idea what they were even talking about, since he's a baby, but he innocently smiled at their face expressions. He even enjoyed seeing their previous training session. Without even squealing or loudly huffing, Steven brought his plush toys closer to him; his pink fluffy lion and Mr. Queasy.

"I do babysit him. Everyone does because he's our responsibility." Garnet explained while pointing toward Steven. "Look at him."

Amethyst turned her head, so her eyes can meet Steven's own. His eyes shined as he made bubbles in his mouth. He lifted up his toys and shook them up and down.

"Aaahh..." Steven squealed, throwing Mr. Queasy on the ground. With this, the nine year old rolled her eyes as she bended over and picked up the green toy, handing it back to Steven.

"He throws everything to the ground!" Amethyst complained, but she knew there was no way to reason with Garnet. The stoic gem was always hard to convince at times. All that Amethyst wanted is to at least go on a mission or task, so she can test her abilities for dangerous situations. But from her 'wrestling' session with Garnet, she had a lot of things to work on.

"It doesn't matter, Amethyst." And with that, Garnet turned her back to the younger gem. She moved her feet to the temple's door, until she was surprised to bump into Pearl.

"Garnet! We have to go to the Amazon rainforest!" Pearl exclaimed, with her hands flying into the air. "There's a small statue there, causing destruction to a small village of natives in Brazil. Earthquakes are occurring and rivers are overflowing. It looks like this statue even has a gem embedded in it. Also, I think it's located inside an ancient gem mine, but no one knows how to get to it. It disappears and reappears again...sort of like it's a trick."

From hearing this, Amethyst widely grinned from ear to ear and mentally thanked the stars above as her opportunity came. She ran up to Pearl, with her hands held behind her back, and made the sappiest puppy look face there could be. She pouted her lips and her pupils grew three times their normal size.

"Oh _graceful_ Pearl...can you please take _little ol' me_ with you? It'll be a good learning experience for me and I probably am able to activate my gem. I will even learn from my mistakes and I will be a better being from this journey."

Pearl groaned, her back slightly hunched, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't think so...who will babysit Steven? Greg is not here because he said that he is looking for a job, so he can have money to buy more stuff for the baby. Not to mention, this mission is going to be dangerous...especially, for a young girl like you!"

"Grr...Please! I'm dying in this baby prison and I swear that if I ever hear those annoying characters on _Dino Pop, _asking where the apple is when it's right behind them, I will destroy...well, something!" Amethyst growled with annoyance, releasing her sappy face.

"It's not my fault that it's his favorite show." Pearl brushed pass Garnet and Amethyst, and walked toward Steven. She carefully picked up the infant and cradled him in her arms. Her cheeks were filled with a warm blue blush as Steven reached up to touch the pearl on her head.

"He's just an adorable itty bitty baby, who can't even hurt a fly." Pearl crooned to Steven, tickling his stomach. From behind the heartwarming scene, Amethyst and Garnet could be seen with their mouths wide open.

"Is that a map, Pearl? ...Hanging from the back of your shirt?" Amethyst asked, pointing to the hanging folded paper from Pearl's waist.

The teenager turned around and with one hand, she felt the map tucked in her skirt's top. She quickly pulled it out, revealing a large graph of South America. Many lines were drawn onto it as well as small pictures representing them. Instead of her cheeks blushing of love for cuddling with Steven, they burned with worry and embarrassment. Somewhere inside her mind, Pearl didn't want to be accompanied with Amethyst, due to her young age and her lack of acknowledgement.

"Uhh...yes. It is. I...uh..." Pearl's lips quivered.

"Is that an ancient amethyst mine? Ohh, this will be a good mission for me, because hello? ...I'm Amethyst and that's where my family of gems is located!" Amethyst pleaded with her chest pumped out in pride.

Garnet shook her head as she grabbed the map from Pearl's hand, wanting to get a better view of it. "It's just your gem, Amethyst, but you can actually help with this mission. In these temples, specific gems are the key to open doors."

The purple gem couldn't even believe what she was even hearing. Just minutes ago, Garnet was disagreeing with her going along on a mission, but she was actually agreeing with her this time. Now if only Pearl was convinced.

Pearl adjusted Steven's legs, as they were kicking her, and stared at Amethyst's gem. The purple gem shined from the lights in the room and deep under it, Pearl saw the young girl's veins and skin. Its round shape even had multiple ridges, which made it reasonable for it to work as a key.

"Alright, but one of us has to stay with Steven. I'm pretty sure that his lunch is coming up too." Pearl nodded in disbelief and looked at the baby, kissing his forehead. "If only he was older to come with us…"

"Don't worry. I'll stay with him." An unexpected voice volunteered.

"Garnet? ...But you're the strongest out of the three of us and you're...our leader." Pearl's eyes instantly widened. She may be the wisest one, but she wasn't prepared to take on the role for guiding herself and Amethyst through the abandoned mine. Who even knows what dangers lie ahead in it?

"I believe in you and Amethyst. If by any chance you or Amethyst gets injured, then abandon the mission and come instantly home." Garnet told Pearl, her hand resting on the slender gem's shoulder. "I believe in the two of you."

"Amethyst, you better listen and follow Pearl's commands. Always stay by her side and respect the mine. If you fail my commands, then you'll stay here and will no longer go on missions. Is that understood?"

The nine year old nodded quietly in understanding, not even looking directly at Garnet. Her face was hidden behind her hair which acted as a curtain, blocking anyone to see what's behind it.

"Sure Garnet. I'll try my best at leading us and take good care of Steven." Pearl slipped Steven into Garnet's hands which made the boy squeal. He lifted up his hands and attempted to take off Garnet's shades, but she moved her head making Steven miss his chance.

"Something tells me that you just want to bond with him, right Garnet? If so, I'm sure Steven has you as his favorite guardian. You're always throwing him in the air and catching him." Pearl mellowly smiled as she took Amethyst's hand.

"Wait; before we go...I need to pack up things." Claimed Amethyst, yet she was pulled back by the older gem.

"We'll be back in just four to five hours, Amethyst. You literally just had a big snack twenty minutes ago."

"What about a first aid kit?"

Pearl face palmed and shook her head. She just wanted to get over this mission.

"Fine, just do it quickly. We have to leave in five minutes!"

…

Steven giggled at the face expressions Garnet made when changing his diaper. Her face changed from surprisement and to disgust. She even icked while wiping his bottom.

"Whoa, Steven. You sure are uh…messy…" Garnet said in disgust, wrapping up the used diaper and settled it aside.

It took Garnet about ten minutes to change Steven's diaper, due to him squirming and kicking, but he was finally changed. Steven was changed into a new set of clothes consisting of blue cotton pants and a red shirt with a cartoon crab on it. On his small feet, he wore navy blue socks which completed his outfit.

"Okay you're changed Steven, but what do you want to do?" Garnet asked Steven, as if she was expecting an answer from him. He blankly stared at her until he smiled again and he shook his arms in a babyish way.

"You're hungry right? Well, let's see what you have."

Garnet picked Steven up, as well as the used diaper, and made her way to the kitchen. She threw the diaper in the trash and opened up many cabinets until she found the one which contained many baby products. From baby formulas to bibs, it looked like an aisle from a baby department. Garnet's fingers dug around the small containers until she saw one which appealed to her.

"How about mashed carrots, Steven?"

No answer was received from the small baby.

"Okay, you'll have this."

Garnet picked up the glass container and closed the cabinet's door behind her. With one thumb, she opened up the jar and got a small red spoon from a tin can containing baby spoons and pacifiers. Next, she made her way to the couch and wrapped a bib around Steven's neck. His small tongue was seen dangling from his mouth when he saw Garnet scoop a spoonful of the mashed carrots.

"Open wide."

The plastic spoon flew into Steven's mouth and in just seconds, Steven whimpered for more food. Garnet even widely smiled as he pulled on the spoon for the food to be in his mouth. In about five minutes, Steven finished his food. His mouth was covered with the baby food, but he didn't care as his fingers were grasping for more.

"No Steven. Now you just need to be burped." Garnet playfully scolded Steven, wiping the food from his face with the baby bib.

She lifted Steven up and rested his head over her shoulder and patted his back. While doing this, Garnet hummed a small lullaby so the impatient baby can be calmed. With each pat being made, Steven lightly burped which made Garnet chuckle. Deep in her heart, she loved him dearly because he was just a new child brought into the world by someone she looked up to; Rose Quartz.

"You had enough. Why don't we go for a walk on the boardwalk?"

Again nothing.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here, we'll have some Garnet and baby Steven bonding moment. :3 Very cute, but something is bounded to happen. What could it possibly be?<strong>_

_**Review/Follow/Favorite/Share this story please!**__** :)**_

_**-Gem Goddess (GG) **_


	4. The Red Protector (Part 2)

**Raising Steven Chapter 4 **

The Red Protector (Part 2)

* * *

><p>Before even going out, Garnet made sure to bring bottles, extra clothing, and a pacifier, together in a bag so Steven would have everything he needed. The baby was even tightly secured to her, by a baby carrier made out of a plain red sheet wrapped around her waist. Steven was even close enough to Garnet to the point where his little ears can listen to her heart beat gently.<p>

"Are you enjoying this walk, Steven?" The red gem asked to Steven with her head looking down at him. Her heart was even warmed when she saw the infant look at the new world around him with big eyes.

Steven was rarely taken out of his home, due to the overprotective fear the gems had for him; especially Pearl. The reasons behind it would seem ridiculous, but Garnet decided to go against it. If one wants to learn new things, then one must go out and explore new situations.

Steven's eyes were constantly moving around as he saw shops, restaurants, and even small tourist attractions on Beach City's famous boardwalk. Passing by him, he saw new faces from people who would greet Garnet and lightly wave at him. Even when walking past a pet shop, he ohhed in amazement as he saw new creatures being displayed; two small furry puppies were playfully biting each other's ears.

"Want to see the animals?" Garnet asked, noticing the attention Steven gave to the animals.

"Ahh...ee..." Steven replied which Garnet took as a yes.

As soon as a foot was settled into the shop, she was greeted with a Yorkshire Terrier dog, jumping on its hind legs and twirling. Garnet chuckled and with one hand she petted the dog on its head. She always enjoyed the company of animals since they can listen and not judge to whatever one has to say.

"Ah, Garnet! You're just in time. We got new parrots just an hour ago." A cheerful voice said, behind a pile of packaged dog food. A young woman, no older than the age of twenty one, popped her head above of the bags and smiled. Her braided blond hair slipped past her shoulders and her freckled cheeks were powered with blush underneath the shadows of her bangs.

"Hello Zoe." Garnet greeted in her normal tone.

However, the peppy human instantly awed when she saw Steven. She quickly walked to them and with one finger she brushed the baby's cheek. Zoe even lightly scratched Steven's hair which made him close his eyes.

"Is this Rose's son?" Zoe asked in adoration, "Cause I remember she told me that she was pregnant."

"Yes, but she's no longer with us..."

In just a second, the young woman stopped her cuddling and dropped her look to the ground. Zoe was a good friend to Rose since the day when the gentle gem was new to the city and she would show her around. Just hearing about her death, made Zoe's heart crack in sadness.

"I'm sorry...Garnet. To you and the Crystal Gems." whispered Zoe, not taking her eyes off the Yorkie dog who was still seeking attention.

"It's no problem. It's just what happens to gems, after they have a child. Both of my parents left to bring me into the world." Garnet answered with a bit of sadness.

No words were spoken between them, instead of Steven oohing as he saw parakeets flying in their cage. The silence was broken though by a loud drop and yell from behind the shop stating, "Zoe! One of the mice escaped!"

The yell startled Steven, but was immediately calmed when he felt Garnet lightly tug on his shirt.

"Ugh! Really, Carlos? You could've made the baby cry." Zoe grunted, turning to face a tan skinned teenager with spiked gelled black hair who was standing in the first aisle's entrance. His brown eyes and smile only told everyone that he was mischievous and trouble causing.

"Baby? What...?" Carlos questioned until Garnet gestured for him to come closer.

"Garnet, he's my boss' nephew who came from Mexico just a week ago. He's here to practice his English skills, help his uncle, and to check on some colleges or universities that he is interested in." Zoe introduced, but directed the next one to the foolish boy, "Ahem, not goofing off and messing up the shop."

"Sorry. So who's this baby?" The teenage boy asked, not wanting to get any more scolds from the woman. He looked over Garnet's arms and saw Steven wrapped up, looking at him with scared eyes. "Who's this?"

Garnet smiled as she tapped Steven on his nose. "Let's just say, he's the newest member of the Crystal Gems. His name is Steven Quartz Universe."

"Crystal Gems? You're one of those magical girls with the powerful jewels right?" Carlos asked, his eyes trying to look past Garnet's black shades.

The leader nodded, not a word spoken, as she walked pass them. She could tell that Steven wanted to explore more, instead of being surrounded by strangers which made him uncomfortable. Garnet lifted the baby up to a higher level and lightly pecked his cheek with a quick unnoticed kiss. She pointed to many animals held in cages including reptiles, rabbits, birds, guinea pigs, puppies, and kittens. She even showed Steven small crabs and fish kept in full watered tanks.

"So uh...want to check out the new parrots, Garnet?" Zoe asked behind Garnet. "I'm sure little Steven will enjoy them."

Garnet turned around with Steven in her arms. She looked down toward the baby's face as he moved his arms up and down, shaking his head. It seemed that Steven was eager to see more.

"Follow me then."

Zoe and Carlos led Garnet toward the back of the shop which acted as the storage room for the small store. Even Spunky, the small Yorkshire Terrier, was following them. Many items such as plastic packages and boxes were everywhere which made the group aware of where they were stepping.

"Since you're a good friend of ours, we'll show them to you guys first." The peppy woman said in her usual cheerful tone.

"But, you'll be surprised because the parrots have eggs. We'll see the new hatchlings in a month." Carlos added in with a smirk.

They arrived in front of a large cardboard box that laid on the cold stone floor containing two red parrots. One parrot was staring at them with a head turned sideways in confusion. Their eyes even stared at the small dog in hostility. The other had its head rested on its wing while sitting in a straw nest, warming the eggs underneath them.

"They're beautiful." Garnet complimented and perched down to get a better view of them. "I never saw them in reality."

In her hands was Steven still being held in his carrier. He smiled, showing his toothless mouth and reached out to touch them. However, the standing male parrot took a step back, not wanting to be petted.

"Yeah, just be careful. They tried to bite me when I got them settled in." Zoe warned with embarrassment.

Taking this warning in mind, Garnet got back up, making Steven's smile fade away. But Steven's frown became pouted lips, when they were scared by the high pitched barks of Spunky. The small dog ran to the corner of the storage with fast speed which even got the parrots' attention. Soon enough the parrots started to loudly screech. At this point, Steven began to cry in a high pitched tone.

"I'm so sorry, Garnet and Steven. That crazy dog is always like this. He loves to bark at random times for no reason." The older employee apologized, noticing the gem holding her finger to the baby's mouth in an attempt to hush him. Steven though would turn his head and cried even louder.

"Ugh! Come here Spunky!" Carlos called out behind the Yorkie dog, "I'm thinking that he saw the missing mouse."

Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She took Garnet's hand and led her back to the shop which had a more peaceful surrounding. Behind them, they could still hear the commotion in the storage room.

"We didn't mean to scare Steven." Zoe quietly whispered.

"No, it's okay. We also need to leave." Garnet said and looked down to Steven. Tears and snot trailed down his face as he whimpered.

Zoe walked to the cashier counter and picked up a bear plush animal. Then she quickly made her way to the two Crystal Gems, presenting them the toy. The toy was fluffy enough that her fingers holding it disappeared from the amount of grey fur it had. Deep inside her was guilt forming in her chest by just looking at the scene in front of her. She could tell that Garnet didn't really knew that much about parenting thus making the strong gem struggle in this situation, but Zoe couldn't do anything about it.

"Here. This is for Steven. I'll pay for it, so no worries."

The woman sweetly cooed Steven and handed him the plush animal. Steven stared at it for a second until he turned his head and wiggled his legs. Even to Zoe's surprise, the baby pushed it to the ground and remained crying.

"I'll take it for now." Garnet thanked, reaching down for the toy bear. "Are you sure you two don't need help? I'll come back later when Pearl and Amethyst return."

Zoe looked at Garnet then down to Steven and felt bad for the small baby as he sniffed and turned his head. The baby needed his actual mother in order for him to look happier, but the Crystal Gems will substitute Rose's place.

"Alright. Later, Garnet. I hope that little Steven gets better."

...

In order to cheer the baby up, Garnet decided to take him to a popular carnival known as Funland. Laughter, joking, screams of thrill were heard, but Steven's cries went quickly over them. Instead, all eyes were directed to the two gems causing unwanted attention.

"Cheer up Steven. We're going to be together and have fun." Garnet comforted the infant which didn't work at all.

Garnet's eyes wandered around the area, searching for a safe ride for Steven. She even began to check rides off her mental list. Dangerous rides were immediately crossed off, water themed ones were even off, but there were even rides which Garnet has never been on. Just to stay on the safe side, she decided to count on the ones she knows and trust.

_Something calming and soothing for him. Also, a place where I can feed him milk, _The red gem mentally thought until she found two perfect rides near each other; the Ferris wheel and the merry go round.

_Perfect._

Without even hesitating, Garnet took Steven first to the merry go round. He was still crying at the point and refused to look at anyone. His lips smacked together which Garnet knew that he was tired and wanted something to feed on. So this ride would do the trick that the gem wanted solve. Once Garnet paid for her ride, she settled down on a seat meant for seniors that was decorated with horse paintings and flowers. On her right shoulder was a hanging bag filled with the baby supplies she prepared earlier. Garnet reached down into the bag and pulled out a baby bottle filled with medium warm milk.

"Hush Steven. You're going to have milk now." Garnet warmly said in her tone and slipped the tip of the bottle into the baby's mouth.

A confused look formed on his sad face, but Steven was once again calmed down and began to loudly suck onto the bottle. His innocence can clearly be sensed by anyone around him, but this time he looked like a complete angel. Noticing this, Garnet giggled as if she was a young school girl which was extraordinary for anyone to see due to her personality. She lifted Steven up and kissed him on his head, making him snuggle deeper into her chest. As if on cue, the ride began to function with many kids on-board. Bright lights, light wind blowing in their direction, and circus like music even came on, but didn't interrupt Steven's snack. The leader relaxed and laid her back on the seat, having absolutely nothing to worry about. With the music and the bickering and laughter of the troublesome kids, Garnet could've sworn that she felt a beat run through her. Even Steven's sucking, was joining the beat. The red gem wasn't exactly the musical type of being, but she did indeed feel music around her. Soon enough, Garnet started to tap her foot on the ground and hummed a small melody in her throat.

"How about a small lullaby, Steven?"

No response was even heard from the baby except a stare from the small infant while he drank his milk. Garnet decided to take that as a yes.

_"Little Crystal Gem, you have a special place in my heart."_ Garnet quietly sung to the small baby boy.

_"With your small fingers reaching out for me, we will never be apart. _

_Little Crystal Gem, your laughs and giggles are what makes my day. _

_But hearing you cry and pout is what turns my day into gray. _

_Little Crystal Gem, I will always be here to protect you. _

_Our gems is what unites us, you are one of us too. _

_Little Crystal Gem, you are my brightest star. _

_With your courage and gem, you will definitely go far." _

Garnet smiled when she noticed Steven finish his bottle and drop it on her lap, stating that he wanted more. His pink eyes that were fresh from crying were now calm and he opened his mouth into a yawn. Now all that Steven needed was a nap, but the slow ride eventually ended as Garnet began to rock the baby in her arms. With a sigh, the gem got up from her seat with disappointment. Just a few minutes more on the ride could've made Steven go to sleep. But Garnet resumed to her next ride; the Ferris wheel.

"We're going on the nice wheel ride Steven."

Somewhere high above the targeted ride was a large magical bird flying circles around the two spotted gems. The bird was extraordinary to anyone who would even see it. Large sparkling black feathers, golden knife like talons, and fierce wide green eyes were what made it seem scary to anyone. It's sharp long beak and head were locked onto the baby being held in Garnet's arms. His mouth watered with hunger as he saw Steven raise his arms, reaching out for the bird himself. Garnet didn't notice the bird though making him lucky. The bird took a better look at the ride they were heading on which instantly gave him an idea. From the height they were about to go on, he planned to swoop down and take the baby, making Steven his perfect lunch.

After what seemed like hours of waiting in line and having kicks thrown at her chest, Garnet finally got on the ride. Once again she had to go through the trouble of calming Steven down because during the long wait, he was fidgeting around again. Garnet was even getting tired by cradling him, but all she wanted was for Steven to go to sleep. While sitting in the ride waiting for her turn at the top, many thoughts ran through her head which came as flashbacks.

Her face expressions would even display the emotions that ran through her; from grief of a close loss, a love-struck grin from watching Steven look at his new surroundings to even the worse which is fear of losing him. The previous nightmares she was facing with were a big impact on her thoughts as they all involved with Rose and Steven facing a terrible death. It seemed as if everyone had their preying eyes on the little baby gem. From deep thought, the gem could see the world fade away as it seemed as if it was just her floating in the cloudy skies. Something however was terribly off…

"Steven?" the gem asked. In her hands, she could feel nothing being held. That's when it struck her. Steven was gone.

Garnet instantly snapped out of her dazed mood and got up from her seat gaining the attention of everyone around her. She even just recently noticed that they were at the top. Some of the humans down below her yelled for her to take a seat, but Garnet ignored them. Above her were the crows of a large bird which directed a shadow on the wooden floors of the carnival with something held in its beak causing some people to scream from what it had. A loud cry was even heard above her and Garnet could easily know who it was.

_The nightmare...it's happening... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh! Looks like Steven is going to be a bird's lunch...but not under Garnet's watch. However, how will the gem get to Steven? Will there be more cuteness? <em>**

**_Please review/follow/fav/share cause they are my inspiration. _**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	5. The Red Protector (Part 3)

**Raising Steven Chapter 5**

The Red Protector (Part 3)

* * *

><p><em>...It's happening…<em>

Garnet looked up at the sky and could feel the adrenaline run through her veins. The child that she offered to care for was gone. But, the hungry bird wasn't going to win this fight. The gem jumped off the tall height of the Ferris wheel, amazing people as she perfectly landed on her feet. She didn't knew how to reach out to the bird, but had to think quickly...for Steven's sake and life. Blindly, she grabbed metal and other heavy objects to launch at the bird, but thought of her actions when she heard the small baby cry at the top of his lungs.

"No. I can hurt Steven if I miss my shot. Oh, what now?!" Garnet growled in anger, crushing a metal pipe in her hands.

Stares and looks of horror were surrounding Garnet, making her feel rushed and disgraced. All she wanted was a quick moment for her to recollect her thoughts until she saw the structure of the bird. Luckily it was circling them, mocking them for its own satisfaction. The feathered creature squawked loudly as his long wings flapped through the air. Its legs were perched inside his body and its fierce eyesight is what made it seem paranoid. With all these details, an idea formed into Garnet's head, but it was a choice she was going to struggle with; shape shifting. The gem was very rusty on her abilities at changing from her human like form into the body of another animal. The last time she did this was nearly three years ago, when she changed into the structure of a wolf combating a small snake that hid in its hole which held a dangerous gem.

With her fingers crossed, she closed her eyes and concentrated on each muscle on her body, making them change differently. People oohed and awed as her arms formed into wings and her size was dramatically shrinking. A sharp beak sprouted in place of her nose and mouth, and her feet turned into talons with long black nails. Seconds later, she was transformed into a large hawk with red striped feathers running throughout her body. The only traits remaining on her were the black pointy shades, her cubed shaped hair transferred into feathers, and her garnet gems embedded on each wing. The newly formed bird screeched in success and instantly took off into the sky, hearing humans cheer for her as she took flight.

The wind felt like it even accompanied her with each inch she got closer. As she got a better look at the bird, she could easily identify the breed of it.

A strange fact about the bird was that it only lived in tropical climates and only hunted at night, making the wandering creature seem suspicious to Garnet. What made it magical was its sparkling feathers and its ability to charm their prey with music. The bird's species name was Nocte Amet, meaning Night Magic in the dead language of Latin.

"You're not getting away with this!" Garnet spat through her beak, charging herself closer to the magical bird. As she got closer, she instantly was surprised to see the bird being larger than herself and with the blanket carriage in its beak, dragging baby Steven away. Luckily the baby wasn't injured or scratched, making Garnet sigh in relief. The only bad thing was that Steven was severely coughing and looked as if he was ready to hurl from the high height they were on. She quickly needed to bring him back onto land.

"Steven. Remain calm. Don't make any more noises that will startle the bird."

The bird had other thoughts in his mind that could've cause the baby to cry even louder. He looked down at Steven and stared at the infant with great hunger. The bird's head was starting to bend down, trying to snatch a quick bite from the baby hanging for his talons. Steven though would move his head and would try to kick the bird's snapping beak away.

"Get away from Steven!" The gem bird screeched, charging head first into her enemy's side. That was when the Nocte bird realized that it was declared war. Turning his head, he opened up his beak in offense and loudly spat at Garnet, as if he was directly cursing at her though she choose to ignore him. Her aim was to take Steven away from Nocte's grasp. Using her long wings, she tried to strike the bird on his head, but missed. It dodged her attack in just a quick second.

_This bird is pretty smart for it to foolishly wander out here._ Garnet thought to herself.

Flapping her wings even harder, she raised her level above the bird's height. There she could see Steven clearly, his hands and legs moving up in the air for her to get him. His face was brightly red due to his crying which was still continuing. Fury ran through her and pure motivation came to her from seeing this. There she decided to dive down into her opponent. The wind felt good as it brushed past her feathers and made it felt like each second was a minute. Time paused in its place and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The eerie cries of the baby toward the screams and cheering, it seemed so subtle for her to hear. It all though stopped when she smashed down onto the Nocte.

Garnet saw the bird lose their balance, making them confused on what was happening around them. He was very light headed, making it a good time for Garnet to attack him and take Steven. Using her beak, she pecked the enemy's neck and kicked their side, pushing him to the aside. Quickly flying over there, she roughly beaten up Nocte's side with her strong widened wings. Hits, scratches, sharp pecks, and kicks were all that came to Garnet for her to knock the bird out cold. She even forgot about her task, as she got lost in the moment of the battle.

"I must win."

Below the fight, was Steven being held in his blanket. He stared at the two fighting birds through his teary eyes and ahhed when he saw Garnet kick his holder. Steven even began to move his small fists to her beating, making him have the desire to fight his enemies despite his young age at a month old. From much motion that took from their collision, the baby felt his stomach acid rise making his uncomfortable.

"Gahh..." Steven cried toward the birds, making Garnet regain her focus on completing her task to save him.

With one last blow, she struck and pushed the bird away. However, a new conflict arose from this action; baby Steven was dropped out of the talons of the Nocte. This was the turning point that Garnet wasn't prepared for as she saw the baby fall down to his possible tragic fate. Avoiding any further problems with the dumbfounded bird, she dove into Steven's rescue.

"Steven!" The red bird yelled in shock, hearing his scream echo throughout the area.

She firmly pressed her wings against her bulky chest and had her beak pointed down, letting her speed become faster. Absolutely nothing ran through her mind at the time, even if she could feel the other bird turn to her direction with his desire to kill them both. But there was something wrong. Garnet was going down too fast, making her pass the falling infant.

"No!" Garnet spat in annoyance, unfolding her wings that only resulted in the air's force putting a hard pressure on them. There was only one thing that she could do, which was trying something else before time runs out. She tried to close her eyes again to become another form with heavier weight. Ideas such as becoming a cow, a hippopotamus, an elephant, to even a heavy whale were brought until her garnet gems glowed on her wings.

_Please...just help me get Steven..._

After her small prayer, Garnet opened her eyes to see her muscular legs and her long arms. The gem was back in her normal recognizable form and just in time for her to land on the ground. Shortly after, she landed, causing the land around her to crumble and shake. She even broke part of the wooden floors, but no one got hurt.

After her was Steven, who was screaming, but fell silent. He landed perfectly in her arms as if the day called for him to be safe and sound with Garnet. Tears still fell down his cheeks, but he smiled and giggled when he saw the surprised look on the gem's face.

"And this is why Pearl doesn't want you to go out that much..." The gem dryly humored and wiped the baby's face with the torn blanket. "You like action, don't you Steven?"

The baby continued to giggle, putting one hand in his mouth and the other one pointing to the sky. Shadows still were flown above them, making Garnet turn her head to see what Steven was pointing at. The Nocte Amet bird was charging toward them in full speed with a loud ear piercing screech. Quickly, she summoned one gauntlet in her hand as the other arm was carrying the baby.

"Bring it!" Garnet stood firm on the ground, her armored hand being turned into a fist. She was ready to punch the bird to its death. To her surprise, not only was she armored she saw Steven's gem glow brightly underneath his shirt. Garnet's vision then was seen through clear pink glass, from the top to the bottom.

"A bubble? Steven...?" Garnet's words trailed off until she saw the painful collision of the bird against the magical glass bubble. The Nocte bird fell to the ground like a doll, with no gleam of consciousness in its still eyes. Its tongue even plopped out of its beak, disgusting the gem from the color and condition of it. Small black dots and green slime dripped out of his tongue, making it unpleasant to watch.

With one finger brought upwards, Garnet popped the bubbly shield and looked down at Steven, with amazement. His gem still had traces of sparkling magic. Even the crowd around them was amazed by the "show" they just seen. The humans cheered and clapped to see the female hero look around them with Steven in her hands. She quickly discarded her gauntlet as she saw them come cautiously toward her. Though Garnet did her best at ignoring them.

"You have Rose's own powers..." Garnet said in astonishment and tapped Steven's nose making him smile. "This time you defeated the bird. Good work, Steven."

Reaching down, she picked up the unconscious bird by its neck and made her way to the exit of Funland. Far behind her, she heard a light toned cry call out for her as she turned around to see a small girl with a bag in her hand.

"Uh, Miss...You forgot your bag on the Ferris wheel." The girl exclaimed, seeing Garnet reach down to grab it, making her brown eyes widen for her extraordinary structure. "Also, what you did back there was amazing! I mean you turned into a bird, and then you were beating up that other bird's butt like nothing happened! How you even caught that baby and made that bubble thing was the best thing I have ever seen...ever! You are like a superhero!"

Garnet laughed and patted the energetic girl's head with affection. It was nice to see that she has a few fans that look up to her. "My name is Garnet. I'm the new leader of the Crystal Gems."

"Crystal Gem?"

"Yes. We protect humanity from natural or extraterrestrial forces with our powers that are held in our gems."

The small girl smiled in glee then pointed to Steven, who was looking at her with drool going down his chin. Noticing this, Garnet lifted the baby up and settled him on her right side with the bird in her hand.

"This is Steven. He's a new gem with a different set of powers, but he's a baby."

"Is he your baby Miss. Garnet? Are you his mommy?"

The gem's eyes widened and shook her head, not wanting the girl to get the wrong idea. At that point, Garnet didn't even know how she would consider her role to Steven. The baby was a month old, but he made his way into her stoic heart in less than a week. She loved him, but was confused with the emotion. It was something that she didn't experience that often.

"I must leave now. The other gems will be shortly home." Garnet lied to excuse herself and tried to walk away, but was stopped by a hug from the girl. "Please stop hugging me..."

"No...You're my role model. I want to be brave and strong like you when I grow up. I Sarah, will soon become a member of the Crystal Gems. I will start to make my gem soon though and tape it around my back. I can even show it to you when I have it done. Just know that, I'm a big fan and I love you guys."

...

"We're back Garnet! We brought home some stuff too!" Amethyst yelled as soon as she stepped off the portal. On her shoulders were two woolen bags filled with food, clothing, and even other souvenirs. "The natives there were super nice and gave us this stuff for free! This was their way of thanking the almighty us!"

Beside the nine year old was Pearl who grunted at Amethyst's childish decision of yelling when there was a baby in the room.

"Garnet? How was Steven today?" Pearl asked. The two just arrived gems walked toward the living room and were met with a cute sight. Garnet was sitting on the floor with Steven in between her legs, feeding him milk from his bottle.

"Hello gems." Garnet quietly greeted, "Steven was a good boy today. He even activated one of Rose's powers."

Pearl and Amethyst gasped in surprise from hearing the news and walked toward Garnet. They then even rested on the floor alongside with the red gem. Pearl squealed with love as she saw Steven gulp, pinching his cheeks. The teenager's eyes glowed as she took his small hand and squeezed it under her grasp.

"Aww...we both missed it. I missed this special moment of my baby." Pearl said with misery.

"Your baby? What are you...like his mom or something?" Amethyst scolded her companion's statement, elbowing her in the ribs.

"No, but I love him like one. He needs all the attention he can get, because he has no mother or anybody except the three of us and Greg. Speaking of Greg, I'm sure he'll be back shortly. It's nearly five and I'm exhausted to make dinner for us. Hopefully, he comes with food."

"Right! I swear I can eat anything right now. Like anything." The purple gem teased, "Also, Garnet. I've been a goody two shoes today. I obeyed P's commands, didn't do anything bad or disrespectful, and got the cursed statue in my bag. It's now up for you to take care of it. It's even creepy to look at though."

Amethyst looked down into her bags and pulled out the rock statue. It was supposed to be a statue of an iguana with an amethyst gem in its forehead, but it was deformed. She tossed it to Garnet's open hand with her best innocent face she could have. The older gem noticed this, but chose to ignore it.

"So...I've been good. Can I go to other missions? Please Garney?"

Garnet directed her look to Pearl and gestured the same question to her. The younger teenager stared at Amethyst, shaking her head in defeat.

"Yes. She was a good girl and was very helpful. Her gem worked like a charm as it opened up many doors to our destination containing our target." The pearl gem did have to admit that she was impressed with Amethyst's attitude on the journey. She wouldn't talk back, would be very cautious of sudden traps, and quietly got the statue despite the confusion of its location.

"Fine. Yes you can, but do know that some missions can be dangerous for you. There are even times when you will have to babysit Steven." Garnet said, looking around the area, especially in a particular place which Pearl noticed that there was something extraordinary with it.

"Is that a..." Pearl began to question.

"Nocte Amet...yes. It was wandering out here and caught Steven. Don't worry though. Steven is not harmed and is safe. I'm going to take the bird to the northern mountains to get it what it wants."

The addressed bird was resting on the couch with his head on the ripped red blanket. Beside it were two cups of water and chunks of raw meat. Pearl felt bad for the bird while Amethyst walked toward it and stared at it with wonder.

"But what is it doing here? This climate isn't very suitable for the bird." Pearl stated, scratching her head in confusion.

"It's sick. It wanted to find a cure or medicine more northward from here. But, it made a foolish decision of trying to make Steven his lunch."

Garnet brought Steven up on her shoulder and patted his back, hushing him. He belched with each pat on his back, to even the worse. The baby threw up all his last meals on Garnet's shoulder. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and confusion of what her next action should be.

"Aww...he threw up on you again." Pearl said with adoration, "Where's my camera?"

"Yes! Cause I don't want to forget this!" Amethyst laughed while clutching onto her stomach.

The leader rolled her eyes and moved her head away from the vomit. "Um, why not give a towel instead, Pearl?"

Steven laughed while turning his head to look around and clapped his small hands together in joy. He may not have a mother, but he sure did have a family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It definitely had action in the beginning, but made its way toward cuteness.<em>**

**_In other news, I got permission to use artwork from the fabulous, Gracekraft or Porcubird on Tumblr as the art cover for this story! All credit goes to them and if you're reading this Grace, thank you so much! :D So if you have a Tumblr or wouldn't mind checking out their blog, please do so. They have amazing and breathtaking Steven Universe fanart! :)_**

**_Again, don't forget to follow/favorite/review/share this story please! I would appreciate you so much! Until next time..._**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	6. Endless Cries (Part 1)

**Raising Steven Chapter 6**

Endless Cries (Part 1)

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock...tick tock…<em>

The clock ticked within every second. Seconds became minutes and minutes turned into hours. Days would eventually go by, which turned into months. From being a month old toward turning into three months, felt like a long time...like three unimaginable years would go by. Every day would seem unbearable for the gems to handle as Steven slowly grew. Instead of needing support for him to get on his stomach, he would do it by himself with no problem. His arms and legs were even growing by just a few centimeters, but all those measures mattered. What even mattered the most was that Steven was a happy healthy baby. But there was one day when the world was darkened by severe coughing and no desire to eat anything. Even those endless cries...

_Tick tock...tick tock..._

It felt like time was their own enemy.

With a stiff cup of warm tea in her hand and the other occupied with a fresh biscuit, Pearl stared out into the open with tiresome bloodshot eyes. Her legs had fallen asleep from her uncomfortable chair as her arms rested on the counter. Accompanying her on her morning breakfast was Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. No words or discussions have been distributed amongst themselves. All that their ears could hear was Steven cry, cough, and sniff roughly, worrying each of them deeply. The poor infant was suffering from an unexplainable sickness. Tears even poured out of Pearl's clear eyes as she sobbed, hanging her head in shame as she thought more about his delicate state.

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'll take him to a doctor soon. It doesn't matter if we don't have enough money. I'll do anything for my son to get better." Greg comforted the crystal gem, but didn't get any answer from her.

"I'll doubt the doctor would know what to do with Steven. He is a gem, and we are different from humans making it impossible for the doctor to find the right cure for him." Garnet retorted, trying her best to fight back the tears.

"For once, his crying is making me sadder than it should be." Amethyst said through spoonfuls of cold cereal, "They would always annoy me. This time, I just don't know what to think about this."

"Can't we_ try_?! There is no other choice for Steven to get better. Are we just going to sit around here and do nothing?! He's severely sick!" Greg raised his voice in slight anger. He was just devastated at the low courage the gems had for Steven to get better. "The three of you never gave up on anything, but you'll just give up on Steven's health. I can't believe you."

Pearl and Garnet gave the human man a cold stare, feeling a stab of guilt from his words. If it was them being sick, they would have to do their own ways of healing themselves which included strange ingredients and even fire, water, or anything else, depending on their gem's natural element. But for a baby gem, they had no idea of what to do. They never even learned how to cure a baby, even when they saw Rose cure Amethyst when she was younger. Those days though were far behind them, making it forgettable for them to remember how it was.

"Oh please, let's not get hasty and jump to conclusions. Garnet is right and any doctor won't able to do anything for Steven. This sickness looks like a special case found among our kind. Humans would take months or even years to figure out how this illness works and find a cure before our baby's life is saved. But this mostly affects gems." Pearl weakly argued back, not daring to make eye contact with the angry man.

Defeated, Greg sighed with sadness and whispered, "I don't want to lose him like Rose. He's my own son." His words went unnoticed by the older gems, instead of one.

"Uh, Mr. Universe. Rose always told us to keep our heads up and push these small problems aside. I'm sure Steven will be a healthy baby again..._hopefully_." Amethyst answered back, lightly kicking his leg underneath the table to gain his attention.

Greg smiled at Amethyst, but directed his attention when Steven wailed from his bassinet. His stubby legs were seen kicking the air, as if he was trying his best to gain the undivided attention of someone to comfort him. Hearing this made Pearl sob even louder. Greg saw as Pearl weakly got up from her seat, but motioned for her to sit back down. The gem shook her head and continued to walk to the bassinet, but was halted by Greg's arm. She glared at him through her watery eyes and walked past him, her arms lowering his own.

"I'll take care of him. I'm sure he needs something to fill up his stomach." Pearl claimed, standing over the baby's bassinet. She even began to gently cradle his bassinet with the tip of her fingertips.

Steven coughed up tiny pieces of yellow phlegm that oozed out of his mouth in which the older gem took immediate action. She carefully picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms, tears dropped on Steven's forehead. Pearl held him closer to her as she wiped away his dirty mouth with her own shirt. She didn't care about it. For a teenager, Pearl was very passionate about those around her compared to other teenagers her age. She was only sixteen years old.

"What do we even do? Bringing him to the doctor makes me fear that they might take him away into the hospital, where he will have no love and hugs from us. We should just pray for him to get better."

The only full human there could've felt warm fresh tears form in the corner of his eyes, but he quickly fought them back. Greg shook off the negative thoughts that came to him and took Pearl by the arm, turning her direction facing towards him. Steven looked up at his own father with a worried, uncomfortable look. His brown eyes could instantly tell anybody that he wanted someone to save him from his sickness or his misery.

"Pearl, please. I insist on taking care of Steven. Why don't you at least go and get some baby medicine for him. At least have hope for the baby." Greg assured her, softly taking Steven away from her grasp. Pearl refused at first until her expression changed from hearing Steven wince below her chin.

"Fine." Pearl sighed, "I'll leave right now so Steven can at least get better sooner, if that is what you're assuming."

"Go to the pharmacy. There they might have something for him. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Pearl nodded and looked back at the other gems with a worried gleam in her blue eyes. She moved her head to the door, as if saying that one of them can accommodate her. Garnet shook her head while Amethyst accepted the gesture.

"I'll come P, so you won't be alone." Amethyst stated and quickly drank her remaining milk from her cereal. Getting up quickly, she ran to Pearl's side and falsely smiled up at her.

The boney teenager sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and looked towards Steven's direction. The baby coughed and fidgeted with his fingers while avoiding Pearl's soft stare. Such innocence and angel like vibes could come to anyone by just one quick glance at the baby.

"I'll do anything for you." Pearl whispered to Steven. Stretching her arms and straightening her back, she huffed and dashed to the door.

Looking back one last time, the gem nodded to the two left behind and took the young purple gem's hand, "I'll be right back. Don't let Steven out of your sight!"

After that, Pearl ran out in desperation to get back as quickly as possible, with Amethyst holding onto her. They left an unsettling scene behind them, not wanting to feel more guilty than they should be. Greg stared at the door from where the two left with a sharp pain stabbing his heart. The wind outside blew against his long hair as well as the bright morning sun shining into the dark room. It all created an eerie shadow on his and Steven's face. The baby in his arms continued to cough and snorted back the snot trailing down his upper lips.

_Just have hope. Steven can get better. If not, I'll take him to the hospital. I don't care what these gems will say about it._ Greg thought to himself, already planning ahead of what to do.

"Come. Let me hold Steven, Greg." Garnet loudly spoke to the human man, who instantly turned to face her.

"Garnet?" The man could feel his vocal cords tighten against his throat as the next words slipped out, "What exactly do you think his sickness could be?"

Garnet hesitated at first until she looked away from him. She shook her head back and forth as if she didn't understand him at first. She rubbed her nose that lifted her shades, not noticing that parts of her multicolored eyes were being shown.

"Let's look at his symptoms. He's barely eating anything, he's coughing more than usual, it appears that he developed rashes on certain places, high temperature, and a stuffed nose-"

"It's the flu! Right?" Greg interrupted the gem. Her answer to his question was a shrug.

"Similar. Pearl has more knowledge about this, but I can help. Let me hold Steven." Garnet said in her deep usual tone with no emotion presented in it.

There was a pause in their conversation, but Greg's decision to give the baby up to Garnet was decided. Dragging his feet, as if they were made of stone, he walked to her and handed Steven to the leader. Steven was face to face with the red gem, however he tried to wiggle himself out of her strong grasp. His high cries rang through Garnet's ears, buzzing her ear drums. He even kicked her chest with his bare feet. It's as if he never met Garnet before.

"Please. Calm down. I'm here. Here to help you."

Steven continued to kick and cry, despite the fact that he was being comforted by his favorite _'babysitter.'_

"When will they get back?"

...

Pearl and Amethyst stared at the line in front of them with ice cold eyes. Their stares seemed that they could burn a hole into anybody by any second waiting more in line. Sweat dripped down the youngest gem's brow, from the lack of the air conditioned atmosphere and from nervousness. Pearl even began to bite her nails, messing up her previous manicure session. Her fingers were gripping onto a small blue box with bolded letters, _'Baby Flu Formula.'_ It felt like they were in line for thirty minutes, but it was only just a minute.

"Why does everybody need medicine today?!" Pearl exclaimed, her eye slightly twitching from annoyance. That exclamation cost her a few dirty looks. "Oh don't look at me that way! I have a sick baby to attend."

The humans before and behind her adjusted their looks onto each other. The thoughts occurring in their minds were readable from their expressions.

"Pfft. Teen moms..." One of them audibly muttered to themselves.

Amethyst looked up at her older gem teammate, her mouth puffed from the laughter wanting to escape her lungs. It was understandable for why they would assume that Pearl would be the mother due to the motherly tone in her voice when she said baby. The skinny teenager just rolled her eyes, accepting the false statement about her.

Each customer payed off their item resulting with the two gems becoming closer to the cashier. Amethyst's goofy grin from the lie about Pearl, started to dissipate. The child looked around her surroundings in order for her to maintain her patience. Her deep purple pupils were instantly attracted by the sight of candy and sweets. It was eye candy to her. Sneakily walking away, she went to the aisle without Pearl noticing. The pearl gem was already tired to the point where she started to close her eyes from her lack of sleep.

"Chocolate or lollipops...? Or gumdrops and candy dip?" Amethyst loudly wondered to herself. Each step further into the aisle made her eyes widen by the delicious looking candy there was. Her taste buds were already dancing to the sweet taste it would have in her mouth. Inside the gem's mind was a small debate being made until chocolate won her over. She took five bars; one for her, the rest of the Crystal Gems, Greg, and Steven. Amethyst didn't have any slight idea on how a baby could or should have chocolate, but she was too naive to care.

Glad with her decision, the purple gem giggled. Her young mind almost forgot about the reason on why she was there until she met a book cover that reminded her of Steven. It was a book on how to raise a baby.

"Haha. Pearl would _love_ to see this."

Amethyst took the book and ran to the front of the line where she saw Pearl standing. Her eyes would constantly close and pop open while she swayed side to side in a sleepy matter. Stepping up to the front of the line, Amethyst poked Pearl's shoulder that instantly aroused her.

"Pearl! I found a book that is perfect for you, since you're the mommy of the Crystal Gems." Amethyst mocked with a high tone. She held the book up to Pearl's viewpoint.

"_You and your baby: A guide on how to properly raise a child._" Pearl quietly read to herself, "Seems interesting and promising."

Eventually time went by until they were finally called. Amethyst and Pearl sighed in relief as they made their way to the cashier. The items in Pearl's and Amethyst's hands surprised the male cashier. He chuckled to himself.

"It seems that motherhood is crushing you, isn't it miss? Just enough to make you buy five chocolate bars."

"Chocolate bars?" Pearl questioned and turned to Amethyst. The shorter girl sheepishly grinned from embarrassment.

The cashier laughed, "Yes. No worries though miss. I heard chocolate eases the stress for a while. Especially if you're a teenage mother. How is your child doing?"

"I'm not a teenage mother!"

...

"What are we supposed to do now? The medicine doesn't seem like it's working." Garnet said in disappointment.

It has been a couple of hours since Steven has taken the dreadful tasting medicine. After a few rounds of throwing up and constant checking of his rashes, it appeared that he was only getting worst by the minute. His cracked, dried lips were turning into a light shade of purple as well his head constantly looking moist and hot. The worst part was that his appetite was slowly decreasing day by day. Another addition was that his crying never stopped. The only option the gems had were to lighten the baby up.

"Hmm...Why not do some funny tricks for him? He loves to laugh at silly things. It will keep him distracted while I'll think of something else." Pearl said to try and encourage the rest of the gems.

Amethyst and Garnet stood next to each other, with looks of confusion. In front of them was Steven being held by Greg. The baby already gave them a displeased look and violently shook his arms. His father even bounced his legs to cradle the baby, but nothing.

"Uh...Look at me Steven! I'm a dumb clown."

Amethyst ran to the kitchen to grab a can of whip cream and a fresh strawberry from the fridge. She dashed back, smudging whip cream around her face, and threw some to Garnet's direction. It smudged against her figure, but her lips remained calm with not a single flinch. Amethyst then started to smash the strawberry against her nose which changed her face completely.

"Come on Garnet. Bare with me." Amethyst muttered to the gem beside her. With one finger, she scrapped some of the sugary cream off her chin and attempted to reach Garnet's face, but ended up wiping it off her muscular thigh.

"Haha." The small gem lightly laughed.

Steven was still not amused. Instead he screamed while crying even louder.

"Maybe he's afraid of clowns. Why not something else?" Greg spoke loudly, his eyes directing to the clock on the side of the wall. It ticked within every second and read, '5:00.' It was almost evening.

Garnet nodded at his statement. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Opening her mouth what came was, "Pearl, play us some music."

The gem did as she was commanded and turned to a small radio that was on the kitchen counter. She turned it several times to get a good signal or at least a station that was playing music. Her hand stopped when she caught the sound of energetic bubblegum pop which disgusted Greg, but it will have to do.

"Yes! You're playing some of my favorite; Britney Styles!" Amethyst squealed in excitement until she was elbowed by Garnet.

"Don't forget about our task, Amethyst. We're supposed to cheer Steven up." Garnet reminded the young gem, making her roll her eyes.

"If we show Steven we're having a good time then he'll sure lighten up." Amethyst retorted.

And Amethyst was right. Steven hushed himself down a bit, but not from the fun the gems were having; it was from the complete fools the gems were making of themselves. Amethyst took Pearl's hands and shook her dreamily while singing, _"Cause baby I'm a star! I'm the fire in the sky!"_

Garnet was even dancing by shaking her hips and stiffly moving her arms around in a robotic matter.

"Go Garnet! You go gem!" Pearl awkwardly played along with Amethyst's act.

The purple gem filled the air with her laughter and glee. Though it was understandable due to her young age. She skipped to Greg and Steven, her feet jumping rhythmically, and took the human man by the hand.

"Steven, let's have fun! Let's dance!" Amethyst said excitedly while moving Greg's arm to the beat.

"Amm..." Steven mumbled, his small hands attempting to touch the gem's long light purplish white hair. His small frown turned into a light smile, showing off his gums with delight in which the rest of the gems couldn't resist to smile back. For the time in days, his smile brightened the day of everyone that was there.

"Oh, say my name. Am-e-thyst. Repeat after me..." Steven giggled at her statement. He tapped his foot against his father's side while moving his head. Even Greg was starting to move to the beat.

"You see! He was close to saying my name. He said Am." Amethyst pointed out to the older gems. Pearl smirked at her statement and made affectionate eyes toward the baby.

However to their dismay, everyone stopped dead in their tracks when Steven coughed heavily through his tiny throat. He hurled up vomit from his mouth, surprising the gems and shocking Greg. Tears were already pouring down his chubby cheeks as he lifted up his arms and reached for someone to clean him. Greg looked down at his own son with complete horror as he saw his son vomit again.

"Gems!" Garnet loudly spoke to the rest of the magical girls, "Attend Steven!"

The three gems did their best at comforting the baby. Pearl turned off the radio and grabbed a hanging towel from a nearby rack, her hands shaking from complete anxiety. Without any thought or concern, she took Steven away from Greg and wiped his mouth and covered shirt. It was tragic for them to witness Steven weep with all his might. The miracle of them enjoying themselves for the first time in days, has quickly vanished in minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :) Unfortunately, I had to cut this chapter into two parts due to its long length. Next chapter contains Rose Quartz! Will poor Steven ever get better and what's his mysterious sickness?<strong>_

_**Thanks and credit to Trollface Mastah for this idea of Steven being sick. **__**  
><strong>_

_**Please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE/SHARE this story! :D **_

_**-Gem Goddess (GG) **_


	7. Endless Cries (Part 2)

**Raising Steven Chapter 7 **

Endless Cries (Part 2)

* * *

><p>"Why? Why must this happen to Steven at such a young age?" Pearl whimpered while hugging the suffering infant closer to her.<p>

Although fear has already gripped into each one of their emotions, they could already feel the same feeling that occurred to them three months earlier; the loss of Rose. Some of them even began to question, what if Steven was only supposed to live for a short period of time? As if Rose is taking her son so she won't be alone.

"That's it. I'm taking him to the hospital. He's just becoming worse and needs serious medical help." Greg exclaimed, a bitter tone settling in his voice.

Hearing this made Pearl quickly bring Steven closer to her chest, her pearl gem glowing with anger. Her slim eyebrows furrowed down with caution while her hand was triggering near her gem. For Steven, she would do anything. Even if that means to harm the baby's own father. In this matter, love is blind, especially if she had to go against the Crystal Gems' beliefs of not hurting humans.

"Don't you dare lay any finger on Steven if you're going to take him to the hospital!" Pearl blindly spat, summoning her spear. She spun it above her head and stomped it on the ground twice, challenging him to come closer.

"You don't understand. Steven is terribly ill. Do you just want him to die in our hands?" Greg calmly answered back, his neck hair rising from fear, and received a low growl from the aggressive gem. However, his eyes softened when he saw Steven look back to him.

"Pearl, calm down. Steven is going to get better. You're just going to cause a disturbance here." Garnet warned the slightly younger gem as her hands quickly formed into fists.

Pearl's mouth opened to try and protest, but nothing came from her. She was at loss of words when she realized her mistake. Her held weapon quickly disappeared from her hands within seconds. Tears still dripped down her face, making her wipe them away with her arm. "I'm sorry. I just...don't know!"

Garnet smiled at her and walked up to her side. She patted the boney shoulders of Pearl and embraced her for a close hug. The sobbing gem sniffed loudly as she looked down to the baby in her arms. Soon, she felt another pair of arms hug her waist and saw light purple hair pressed against her back; it was Amethyst. The three girls loved each other like sisters, even if they don't get along at times, and as far as they know, they grew up together. They trained together and had their first battle together. Amethyst was young at the time and had no control of her gem's powers, but she helped by aiding wounds with herbs and antidotes. Together they even faced through their mentor's death and coped with it by reminding themselves of Steven.

Behind the tender scene of the gems bonding, stood Greg. He remembered the time when he was introduced to the three younger gems Rose mentored. They were very sketchy with him dating Rose, but they chose to ignore it. Garnet even predicted that they won't last that long. As time went by, they realized that their relationship was becoming serious. Greg even proposed to Rose, in which she excitedly accepted. The two lovers were married in less than a month and weeks later, the pink gem discovered that she was carrying Greg's new child. But her decision of having a child cost her life. Now that Steven has her gem, all that he feared was losing him.

He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "Look, I'm not going to take him to the hospital, alright? I can see that the three of you love him enough like I do-"

"Of course we do. He's Rose's own flesh and blood. She was like a mother to us. So, we would give our life for her son." Pearl mellowly explained over her shoulders.

"I understand. The doctors at the hospital can possibly take Steven away. Next thing you know, he's going to be hooked up to those weird machines and have no one, but it's for his own good. I'll give him another day to get better." Greg sadly said, trying not to say anything else that can trigger the three gems. He knew that he had to change the subject. "Why don't we try and set Steven to sleep. I'm sure that he's tired."

"Fine. I'll set him to sleep, but don't you think that he could sleep with the three of us...on your bed. Just in case..." The calmed gem loudly whispered.

Amethyst detached herself from Pearl's waist as she looked back to Greg. She shook her head and shrugged, as if saying that Pearl is just that affectionate enough. The young child lightly smiled to the crying baby and ran to the bed. She instantly fell asleep as soon as her head landed on the pillow. Following her was Garnet.

"Good idea, Pearl. He just needs to sleep. Don't worry though, Greg." Garnet sat on the edge of the bed then laid down next to Amethyst with a sigh. Her arms were folded behind her head as she relaxed and she could feel her heartbeat still pound uncontrollably against her chest. The reason being is for Steven. What if he sleeps and never wakes up?

_Stay calm. Don't fret. _Garnet mentally reminded herself. _Stay calm..._

"Fine. If he wakes up, then try to feed him. He hasn't eaten anything for about a day." Greg answered back, "I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach to try and recollect my thoughts."

"You do that. And thanks for understanding. I respect it." Pearl dipped her head in appreciation then kissed Steven who fidgeted in her arms. "It's time for sleep, my little Steven."

…

Steven's eyes wandered around the room in complete boredom. He was calm now, but his stomach was bothering him. He even had an urge to throw up, but instead coughed. His stomach was empty anyway so it was impossible for him to fulfill his urge. Above his head he could hear Amethyst lightly snore and Pearl mumble in her dreams. He was snuggled in Garnet's arms as he felt her stomach rise and fall beneath his feet. He couldn't tell whether she was asleep or just thinking to herself, but she would constantly huff out of her mouth. Steven turned around to his stomach and kicked her abs, but nothing happened. That is when he knew that she was asleep.

"Gaa..." Steven whimpered. Nothing.

The baby looked toward Pearl who had her head resting and drooling on Garnet's shoulder. He reached out to touch her gem, but she giggled in her sleep and mumbled something between the words of Steven. He then directed his attention to his _'big sister.'_ Amethyst snored under her long hair that was covering her face. She would finch and smack her lips as she turned to face him. She even crossed her leg onto Garnet's own. Steven moved his hands onto her hair and pulled it, in which she smacked his hand away without knowing it was a baby's own hand.

"Ow! Stop! It hurts..." Amethyst hissed and dug her head deeper into the pillow.

Steven could have felt tears run down his face from the sensitivity of his hand being smacked away. He opened his mouth to try and cry, but something told him not to. Instead he loudly sniffed and exhaled through his mouth. Again, he tried to kick Garnet's stomach, but nothing happened. No one was capable of waking up. Steven was hopeless. The gems were already deep in their sleep and his father was out on the beach, making it hard for Steven to get the comfort he needed.

He rested his head on Garnet's elbow and closed his eyes. There was nothing else he could do. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he inhaled and loudly puffed through his congested chest. The poor baby just couldn't fall asleep at all.

_"Steven..." _

The baby instantly turned his head around as soon as his name was heard, but was met with nothing. As months went by, he was able to recognize when he was being called, due to the gems and his father constantly sweet talking to him using his name. However in this case, there was something extraordinary. He saw small little pink glitter swirl above his head as it was accompanied with the sweet scent of cotton candy. Oohing and ahhing, he tried to touch it, but it moved away.

_"Steven...my little silly head." _

From the corner of the baby's eye, he saw a glance of curly pink hair underneath the bed's front. It giggled as it slowly rose from its place.

_"My son...I love you." _

A beautiful woman stood in front of Steven's eyes, making his small pupils widen from the glow surrounding her. She delicately smiled through her pink lipsticked mouth and opened her arms, revealing her full figure. A hole was in her stomach and her white dress blew against her sides. Her pink curly hair swayed to the side from a light wind that accompanied her, causing Steven to shiver.

_"Steven...it's me, Rose Quartz, your own mother..." _

Her peach skin shined brighter and brighter as she leaned over on Garnet's legs and rested her head on them. Rose tilted her head to the side in awe while blowing kisses to her baby. Her eyes were only focused onto her son. Steven turned around, coughing aggressively and spat yellow phlegm which worried Rose. She raised her fingers and with a snap, the phlegm dripping down Steven's chin was gone.

_"Why,...aren't you ill my son? Well, let's fix that."_ Rose said, touching Steven's feet and bringing them in for a kiss. This was the first time, Rose saw her son up close and he was beautiful. Steven was exactly the way she pictured. He was perfect and angel like, and was the most innocent being that she ever saw. Warmness and love quickly dove into Rose's heart, making her have the desire to hold him and kiss him. That's when she realized that she could.

_"Don't say anything little Steven. You're mommy is here." _

She gently scooped Steven up in her arms, without disrupting the sleeping gems. Rose smiled from ear to ear once she had Steven. Cradling him and taking him down to the lower level, she gently hummed from her throat and pecked his cheek with kisses. Steven at first was scared of Rose until her smooth voice soothed his ears, making him comfortable around her. Due to Steven being an infant, he doesn't even know that he was being held by his own mother. Wandering around the kitchen and opening up drawers, Rose took out a small bowl and a baby spoon.

_"Time for food. You haven't eaten anything all day." _

Rose sat on the living room couch, with the empty bowl and spoon in one hand. She looked down to Steven who turned his head away, not wanting to eat anything. He spat his tongue out in disgust, just not wanting to know the taste of food, since he could still taste the residue of his last throw up.

_"Come on Steven. Don't act this way. Believe in yourself."_ Rose encouraged her baby, as if he would understand what she was saying. She didn't mind though because she wanted to help Steven through his sickness. The ghostly gem raised the bowl above her head and closed her eyes. Light surrounded her hair, making it magically float around her. Sneaking a small peak, she could see Steven's gem glow beneath his red shirt.

Rose Quartz gems were known for peace, love, comfort, and healing. Part of their powers consists of treatment, spiritual soothing, calming, and shielding their team. For Steven's occasion, she knew exactly what to do. Soon enough, the air smelled of delicious warm vanilla strawberry porridge as it quickly formed into the held bowl.

_"Now."_ Rose cleared her throat and lowered her arm, _"Open up."_

She dabbed the spoon into the fresh made porridge and teased the spoon in front of Steven's face. Rose did everything she could to make her son eat, from cooing him, joking around, and sweetly pleading him, but he still refused.

_"You have to eat. Seeing you like this breaks my heart, Steven. This will help you and it tastes yummy." _

Steven shook his head in objection until he coughed again and sneezed. Rose was quite surprised by his stubborn behavior as well as his mature gestures, but she was getting disappointed too. Ignoring him, she lightly turned his head around and leaned down to kiss his forehead. The baby smiled at Rose as her hands went under his shirt and tickled his stomach. He openly giggled and kicked the air until his mouth was filled with the porridge. Steven was tricked into opening his mouth.

_"Gotcha, didn't I?"_ Rose smirked, carefully bringing Steven's neck up so he could swallow. After doing so, Steven was surprised by the delicious taste the porridge had to offer. Something definitely was special about Rose's food. He opened up his mouth, begging for more food until his short arms could reach for the spoon.

Rose laughed as his fingers wrapped around the spoon, his hands entwining with her long fingers. Steven was ahhing so she could pay attention to him.

_"Now, now. Don't make yourself have a stomach ache by eating more than you should." _

Later, after slowly finishing his porridge, Steven patted his stomach as he lightly burped with starry eyes and satisfaction. A goofy grin was stretched across his face. Rose raised him up to her chest so she can burp him.

_"After this, you're going to sleep. Okay Steven?"_

"Mmaa..." Steven replied through his belches.

_"Aw, I love you too my son." _Rose heartily said as she deeply kissed his held hand.

...

Spinning round and round, Rose waltzed around the living room while cradling Steven. The moon shined bright outside as the stars twinkled into the room, casting light onto them. Her feet twirled around the floor as her dress spun around her. Her voice sweetly rang throughout the area, making it sound angelic as she sang a small lullaby for her baby son.

_"Hush little baby_

_Don't make a peep_

_Mommy is here to watch you sleep_

_It's time for you to, close your eyes_

_And dream sweet dreams, of warm sweet milk_

_Hush little baby _

_Don't you cry_

_Because I love you, and want you to sleep" _

She reached down and bathed him with kisses and words of comfort. Rose deeply loved him and she wished that she could be alive to raise her son, but she couldn't. She had to go back to Stardom. It was believed that when gems give up their physical form, their soul would run free into the paradise of Stardom located in the clouds or beyond, as the Lords there would protect and serve them. Their gem would either be used by another being or be preserved by the Lords, depending on the situation. Rose was promised by the Star Lords to visit her son in spiritual form, so she could comfort him in his life threatening situation. She still wanted Steven to be alive so he could enjoy the wonders of planet earth just like her and the other Crystal Gems.

Steven yawned and closed his eyes as he snuggled into a strand of Rose's curly pink hair that felt like a fluffy cloud. His brown sparkling eyes were hidden underneath his eyelids. Rose decided to take action and do what she came for. She patted his stomach and traced her fingers up his throat to his chin as she chanted, _"Liber. Liber. Cape hoc morbo finem. Et sanem eos. Liber de Crystal Febre."_

The baby's gem glowed once again. Steven's eyes crept open as a soft light came out of his gem and circled his head then ran down to his feet, hypnotizing him as it went up to his chest and entered him. His eyes closed again and this time they remained closed. Instant bliss came to him. Steven fell into a sweet slumber of crawling onto clouds, chasing a butterfly.

Rose made her way towards the small bassinet located near the couch. She wanted to leave a memory towards her son that will remind him of her. Something that could play like a music box and put him to sleep; like a baby's toy arch. Opening up the palm of her hands, she glided it above Steven's belly towards his gem. Rose then reached down to his stomach and pulled a long pink object out of his gem. Small dolls and fake flowers were decorated onto it. The dolls were well dressed and smiling, while they hung from it as each gem slowly grew on them. With each gem they glowed and played a soft high note that was very comforting to hear. Standing above Steven's own bassinet bed, she gently perched the toy arch onto it.

_"Sweet dreams, my little hero. I'll be watching you."_ Rose whispered into Steven's ear, kissing him one last time. She slid Steven off her arms and placed him onto his cushion. Her heart longed to hold him for some more time, but she knew she had to go. Rose took small steps backwards as she admired her son sleeping. Suddenly, she quickly turned her back, a few tears escaped from her tear ducts with pain of leaving her baby behind.

The next thing the former leader of the gems wanted to do is see the three gems she cared for and trained. The three who she introduced the human life to and taught them how to summon their weapons...well almost. There was Amethyst who still doesn't even have a slight idea on what her weapon is. Rose remembered the day when Amethyst was only five years old and would sneak into special missions the older gem had to do herself. Although the young child had a good two weeks of being grounded and not having any dessert, Amethyst was very courageous when she would do her best at summoning her weapon. No fear could be scented from her.

Rose saw them personally for the first time in almost half a year, which brought more tears to her eyes. The spirit of the gem smiled and sighed in admiration as she stared back at the three sleeping gems. Many flashbacks came to her mind of their past experiences together, but their next memories are going to be with Steven.

_"Good job gems," _Rose managed to say even if it was unbearable_, "Thank you for caring of Steven, although I do wish that I can tell you the dangers of the future that lie ahead of you. But you have to figure that out on your own. I love all of you."_

Dipping her head in respect, she blew kisses to each one of them then looked up. Her skin sparkled as it blew away little by little. Rose smiled as she disappeared into glitter and flew away into the air. She was gone and out of sight, but her voice still haunted the area. Steven's toy arch even began to play the same melody Rose sang to him. The small dolls moved their hands and the flowers sparkled on it.

_"Be careful, my gems..." _

...

Greg sighed as he picked up his feet onto the steps and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. His walk on the beach didn't help at all as it made him thought more about Steven's illness leaving him in regret and hopelessness.

"I shouldn't have listened to those girls. He should've gone to the hospital. What if he's '_gone'_? Oh please no..." Greg told himself in shame with a heavy heart.

_"Don't jump to conclusions. Go inside and see." _A voice sweetly told him, making the man jump back in fear. Greg could've sworn that with that voice he felt a pair of soft lips passionately kiss his cheek and squeezed his hand, making him blush.

"Rose?"

Greg shook off the star dazed feeling and quickly ran into the beach home, dramatically opening the door. He walked up the stairs and saw the gems rubbing their eyes in confusion. They were awoken by the smash of the door being opened by Greg.

"What?...What happened?" Pearl asked in confusion with her eyes half closed.

"Steven? He's okay right?" Greg replied in desperation. Garnet answered with a nod, until she felt nothing on her chest. The confused gem quickly got up and moved her head around, trying to find the baby.

"What? Since when could he crawl?" Garnet said with irritation, getting up from the bed.

She growled under her breath as she fell onto her knees and looked under the bed, then crawled to the television set and continued to look for the baby. "This is ridiculous!"

However, when Pearl and Amethyst were about to join the search, they heard a small song being played. It sounded like it belonged to a music box and heard a deep breath below their floor. Everybody crept their sights to see who and what it was until they saw small Steven peacefully sleeping on his cushion. Above him were the toys dancing and brightly shining. A smile was even presented on the baby's face. Astonished, the four of them gasped at the sight. There was no coughing, no crying and sniffing; more importantly, no hurling. His lips were even the same light shade of pink that they knew. Steven was perfectly healthy again.

"Oh my gosh! The medicine worked! Steven is a happy healthy baby boy again!" Amethyst exclaimed with glee. "Turn up the radio and play me some more Britney Styles or The Street Boys to celebrate!"

"Amethyst! Be quiet! Steven is sleeping!" Pearl scolded the excited girl, making her calm down.

"It appears that Steven is cured. The medicine must've worked...but, that quickly..." The leader said, lost at her own words. Garnet was amazed at how fast Steven was healthy again.

"And how did he get down there? Where did he get that toy music thingy?" Amethyst asked with confused wonder. The four of them looked at each other and shrugged it off. The gems were used to unexplainable things and events because it was just part of their daily lives. Greg on the other hand, was very worried at this until he heard Steven giggle in his sleep.

"Steven...you're better. Thank goodness I didn't lose you. You're my kid." Greg whispered with love.

The four of them walked down the stairs and surrounded the sleeping baby. They wanted to spend all this time with him even though he's sleeping. As they watched, the four of them could've sworn that they heard a light laughter come out of nowhere. A laughter belonging to a sweet woman. The clock ticked within every second as they joked amongst themselves and planned ahead of their care for Steven.

_Tick tock...tick tock_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! So much revising and sorry if anything is left unclear. What did you guys think of Rose Quartz? Was it a small surprise? Tell me your ideas...<strong>_

_**Next chapter is going to be hilarious as Steven will make his babysitter insane. It's exciting to write it and I got the idea from a movie I was watching.**_

_**Thanks again, Trollface Mastah for giving me this idea. Appreciate it! **_

_**Please Review/Follow/Fave/Share this story as they are donations that fund this story and keeps it coming. :)**_

_**-Gem Goddess (GG) **_


	8. Babysitter Lunacy (Part 1)

**Raising Steven Chapter 8**

Babysitter Lunacy (Part 1)

* * *

><p>It was just basically your average day in the small city of Beach City; especially in the Crystal Gems' household. Chaos was everywhere as three pairs of feet ran around each and every corner with their hands full of items. Grunts, complains, and crying was constantly heard.<p>

"We only have three minutes gems! This mission is very important. Amethyst grab everything you can that will be useful. Pearl, change Steven's diapers. Come on, move it!" Garnet over spoke the amount of noise there was.

"Yes, but where is she? She said she'll be here at eleven. It's eleven ten right now. We can't stay behind and babysit Steven." Pearl complained, "We should've hired another babysitter."

Pearl sighed as she saw Steven sitting on his blanket with a pacifier in his mouth. He sucked the plastic tip of his yellow pacifier and his brown eyes looked up at her with tears. The gentle gem stood above Steven, making him block his view from the others. He reached up for her to get him, but was ignored as she stared at the main door, expecting a knock. Steven was even crying for someone to come and change him. His chubby arms bounced against his sides as he tried to grab Pearl's pink skirt. Still no attention.

"Just change his diaper Pearl. We'll worry about them after." Garnet affirmed stepping onto the portal with her hands firmly on her hips. Next was Amethyst. She ran past Pearl, slightly pushing her back, as she carried a big blue bag on her back. Who knows what the young nine year brought in there, but there was no time to discuss about it.

"You comin' or not, P?" Amethyst asked with a tinge of desperation to go on her mission.

"Uhh...I…" The gem was already tense when she was rushed. She stood still on the ground, her feet not being able to escape its still state. Pearl's clear eyes wandered down towards Steven and was unsure of what to do. "...I'll stay…"

"What!? Are you serious? This mission requires all of us." Amethyst argued, stomping her foot.

"You have to come. This is mandatory." Garnet understood the pain of leaving Steven behind, especially when unattended, but there was nothing she could do. "They will come-"

"Steven is a baby who knows nothing about looking after himself. He can be put to danger if we leave him alone for just a while." Pearl clarified with her head hanging down in anger. She took a deep breath to try and relieve her stressed nerves, but her anxiety was getting the best of her. Soon enough she found her left foot slowly pick itself up. Next the other. Pearl then eventually speed walked to the door and slammed it open. A gust of wind breezed through her light ginger hair, but her knees were shaking. She was completely frozen.

"Come on! Don't make me use your weakness to come here." The youngest female gem threatened with her hands raised, "Being tickled."

Pearl sighed with defeat as she closed the door, "Fine. Let's go. The mission could've waited though. What if we bring-"

"Oh no. We're not bringing Steven with us." Garnet said with disbelief.

The slim teenager smiled as she went to Steven and picked him up to her chest. The small rose gem was still crying, but dropped his sun shaped pacifier down to his shirt, staining it with his saliva. Pearl loved Steven with all her heart and to show it, she would affectionately kiss his forehead and rub his head with a soothing massage. It's incredible how one not related to another could love each other so much; as if they're attached to one another. Pearl would give her life for Steven in seconds if his life was ever threatened. She rested her head on top of Steven's own and closed her eyes to absorb his angelic vibes.

Kissing him one last time and placing his pacifier back into his mouth, Pearl whispered "Please be okay and may the lords of the stars be with you, my little Steven."

Just as the gem was painfully setting Steven on his blanket, a faint knock was heard at the door. Another female human stood outside the window.

"Sorry for being here late. I had to pack up things that are _super fun_ for babies and I had trouble with finding the direction." The human yelled through the door.

Garnet held her hand up to answer the door as she saw Amethyst walk over there. The tall red gem took a deep breath before opening the door and to her surprise it was a young girl, about the age of thirteen or fourteen. Her curly brown hair was kept in pigtails and a braced filled grin appeared on her face. The young girl was seen wearing a green girl scout attire with a belt representing her earned badges.

"Who the heck are you?" Amethyst asked with confusion and a raised eyebrow.

"Well uh, this nice fellow gal here, Pearl, hired me to babysit your baby. Oh, and I'm Lillian by the way, but call me Lula." The girl said with glee and looked past Garnet's bulky figure. "Now, where's this cutie?"

"Pearl...you hired a girl scout. Why?" The nine year old shook her head.

"Pfft, she was willing to do it for free. Besides, I interviewed her at the ice cream shop and she's fine. Well, you could say she's my friend..."

"Let's not forget that I get my babysitting badge cause I really need that." Lula added with two thumbs up. Her cheery attitude annoyed Amethyst in some way, while Garnet was fine with it.

"Nice to meet you, Lula. We have to go, NOW." The leader clarified with a stern tone. She walked towards the small baby sitting on his blue whale blanket and kneeled down to his level, her hands resting on top of her thighs. The baby reached for her to hold him and play with him with open arms. Garnet smiled as she ruffled Steven's silky hair and grabbed his small hand, pressing it tightly, her long fingers wrapping around his own. As much as Garnet wanted to stay back, she had to leave. She then got back up to her tall height. "Bye, Steven. Be good to Lula okay?"

"Ga..." Steven cried as he saw the gem walk to the portal. He fell onto his stomach and made an attempt to crawl, but had trouble moving his arms and legs. This disappointed Steven, making him drop his pacifier onto his blanket and wail. He screamed and kicked his blanket, in attempt to win Garnet back.

Next to make him cry even more, was seeing Amethyst and Pearl step onto the glass portal. Steven was miserable at seeing his family leave him behind. Not only did this break his heart, but Pearl was even in the same state as she sobbed into her hands. Garnet rested one of her hands onto the sad pearl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry, little bro. We'll come back. Don't cry for us, please..." Amethyst pleaded to her known _'brother.' _Light surrounded their feet until it was bright enough for Lula to look away. The three female gems waved goodbye towards the girl scout and the baby then left. The light engulfed them and they left with small sparkles left behind. Everything was quiet.

"So, Steven…?" Lula broke the silence and tried to pick him up without making him cry more; or even scared. "Wanna do some puzzles? Or uh...read a storybook?"

To Lula's surprise, Steven couldn't stop staring at the exact spot the gems left on. Tears continued to stream down his pink cheeks. He lifted his left arm and with his small fingers, he reached out to the unknown. Lula could tell that the infant deeply missed the three gems that cared for him. She felt sorry for the young half gem and frowned, seeing him huff in sadness.

"Come on. Let's do something fun, shall we?"

The young teen looked around in confusion and was surprised to see many human items there; or everyday used items. Lula thought that the gems could've had some dangerous gadgets or weapons, but nothing was presented. Everything was baby proof.

"Aaaa..." The baby fussed with spastic arms. He looked towards Lula and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Until, he accidentally fell back onto his back, making him cry in pain. Lula decided that it was time to hold him.

"Okay. Okay. Nothing is happening. I'm here. Lula is here..." She comforted.

The peppy girl scout tightly gripped onto Steven's waist and brought him deeper into her chest, to the point where she could feel his curly hair on her peach skin. With one finger, she wiped the salty drops of his eyes and brushed his hair through her fingers. The baby though was very unhappy with it. He kicked her and screamed for her to let him go. Lula was experienced with babies, after caring for her little sisters who are twins, and never once had an issue with them. However, Steven was completely different. For a young six month old baby, he was big and heavy. Still this added to the sweetness of his face structure, making his cheeks round and fat.

"You probably want your diaper change? It seems as if they forgot to do that." Lula dipped her head to check his scent only to cough in disgust, "Ew. They certainly didn't change your diaper, little boy."

Steven's eyes shined as he saw the silver braces Lula had on her teeth. A new discovery was found for the little baby. He reached up to her face and smudged his hand against her lips. Lula was uncomfortable with it, but at least Steven wasn't crying anymore. His small fingers grasped onto her bottom lip and pulled it, making Lula finch in pain. However, the baby sweetly giggled with her confused expression. Not a tear dripped down his tear ducts anymore.

"Now. Pearl told me that she would leave a note for food, supplies, and toys. So, where's the note?"

She walked around the area with Steven pressed against her then went into the kitchen. Lula noticed how rushed the gems were. Dirty plates, cups, and spoons were placed on the sink as well as being scattered on the counter. Even opened jars and used tea bags were everywhere. Still, there was no sign of a note.

"Maybe she forgot...like your diaper."

The baby looked at her with a small shrug being made. His next attraction was her hair. Steven pulled onto Lula's hair with a smile on his face. He didn't even care what was happening around him.

"Taa taa taa...pff..." Steven spat with his tongue as he fidgeted with his fingers and a thick strand of saliva dripped down his chin. "Ahh...pfftt..."

With his tiny index finger, Steven pointed to the ground and smiled. He recognized its bright color and the cursive handwriting with smudges of blue, red, and purple drawings. Lula moved her head to what he was pointing at and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. It was the note, but with tons of points being made as well as small doodles made with crayons. The drawings were quite humorous as they represented Pearl with a cartoonish enraged face with the captions of, _'She annoying. She mad :).' _ Next was a drawing of Garnet with red armor with her gauntlets, but with an unsecure face. _'Garnet. Always insecure about us which makes her a good leader…right... :/.' _

"What?" Lula asked with her hand held to her mouth to try and hold in her laughter.

She picked up the yellow slip and eyed it very close. There was a drawing of a purple girl with very long hair and a halo floating on top of her head, and with very puppy like eyes. _'I'm innocent. I swear. O_o.' _These drawings were clearly done by the mischievous nine year old gem, Amethyst, as it excluded her troublesome side and joked about the other gems. Sitting beside her was Steven surrounded by a mess of food and toys. He had a goofy satisfied grin with a buck tooth hanging out of his mouth._ 'My adorable little poopy brother, Steven. He's a mess! :P.'_

"Amm...paa..." The small gem reached for the paper and leaned against Lula's arm, forcibly snatching the note. He slipped it into his mouth and chewed on it with happiness. Steven looked towards his babysitter and smiled with his hands crumpling the sides of the paper.

"Funny, but give me the note. I need to know about your schedule and everything." The frustrated teenager settled Steven down onto the dirty floor of the kitchen, ignoring the crumbs and water drops. What mattered to her was obeying the gems' commands and request.

"Give me it, Steven!"

It was a tug of war game with such a small gem. Steven pulled onto the note as it furthered went into his mouth. At this point, Lula was getting annoyed. Even with her two hands tightly gripping onto the free side of the note, Steven would win. She wasn't surprised at this since she knew she was caring for a magical baby boy. Who knows what other powers he could inherit?

Moments passed by, until the game was won with a tie. The note was ripped in half, but the instructions were clear enough. She quickly took the other side of the note as soon as Steven spat it out in disgust, just tasting the unpleasant ink and crayon residue. Lula smiled in victory as she pieced the two pieces together, clearly seeing the words for her to follow.

"Step one, give you warm milk and a possible diaper change. Yup, this is going to be easy." She sarcastically smirked to herself and looked down to Steven. He laughed at her as if he was mocking her. "Let's hope so."

She paced herself towards the kitchen sink and grabbed a ready plastic bee designed bottle with its tan rubber tip. Lula decided that it was probably more preferable to feed Steven in order to calm his excitement down. He was seen bouncing on the floor and slapping his arms against his side with humor. His excitement was due to seeing his meal being made as well as something else. Something that sparked his interest. Steven giggled at it and rolled onto his stomach. Arms forward and pushing his feet against the ground, feeling his toes grip onto the floor, the infant gem attempted to crawl again and was successful. For the first time, he slowly moved forward and felt the usefulness of his legs. However, this special moment was being ignored.

"So little baby, I remember Pearl told me that your dad will stop by to check on us. It seems that he's at some job interviews, so I won't be alone and will have help. That's good." Lula poured cold milk and mixed some baby formula into Steven's bottle with a silver spoon. Next, she placed it inside the microwave, despite the fact that she had trouble reaching for it due to her short height. Pressing the buttons to activate the device, the thirteen year old swept her sweaty brows and turned around. What a terrible mistake that was. The girl scout's heart instantly fell onto the floor as she didn't saw Steven sitting where he was. She could've sworn that her heart could climb its way up her mouth as it beated harder.

"Oh they're _so_ gonna kill me." The teenager breathed, "Steven! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Lula heard a crash of many items falling onto the ground, awaking her instincts. She ran to where she heard the incident and was greeted with the image of Steven holding a small cricket. It looked as if in order to catch it, he had to knock over picture frames, candles, and coasters from the living room side table.

_How could he reach for the table? He's a baby that can't even stand or walk._ Lula thought in shock, slowly approaching Steven. The cricket chirped inside the baby's cupped hands and jumped back out with its long back legs.

"Ohhh..." Steven spoke in amazement. He got back onto his knees and hands to crawl after it until he was snatched back up by Lula.

"I have to wash your hands now, Steven. You have no idea where that cricket could've been in. Ugh." She groaned as she noticed that Steven was slipping out of her arms. Walking back to the kitchen, she settled Steven onto a clean area of the counter where he will be supervised by her. Nothing could escape her vision.

…

Steven was definitely a handful for her to care. He would occasionally scream, squirm out of her arms, and laugh or cry. Even with a full bottle of warm milk being fed, he was energetic. Changing his diaper was even a horrible experience. Lula ended up with a bruise on her arm from the baby kicking her and also had baby powder on her hair. After, Steven would crawl away from any boring situation or until the cricket came back to play with him. Lula would try and gain his attention with fascinating toys or books, but she would be put to the side. Out of all the times his curiosity could come out it had to be the time when she had to babysit. It was as if Steven's main purpose was to make her small task a living nightmare.

"This here is a cat. It goes _meow_." The teen presented a flashcard with the creature to the gem and produced the noise it made. He giggled at the strange noise Lula made and reached out for his feet, but fell over. Small bubbles made from his spit surrounded his mouth.

"This is a fox. Uhh...whatever noise it makes, it just does one." Lula skimmed through the cards, not even daring to leave her sight off Steven. Her eyes came across many images of farm animals, zoo animals, and pets. There needed to something that would catch the baby's interest.

_Insects, insects. Ugh. I just saw it moments ago… _

To snap Lula out of her desperate state she heard a hard knock on the door, making her head rise from alarm. She settled the cards aside and ran to the door, figuring that Steven would be distracted from his plushes.

"Why yes, Mr. Universe. Thank heavens you came!" The scout exclaimed with relief and a twitching eye, knowing it was Greg. She ran and opened the door, being greeted with Steven's father. He smiled and greeted her as he stepped inside with something small in his hands.

"You must be the babysitter. Lillian, right? I'm here to just check on you guys and I brought a little thing for Steven. Do you know where he is?" Greg said with confusion. Lula's eyes instantly popped open as she saw the exact spot Steven was on was empty. All she could hear was his haunting giggles and laughs, making her shake with fear and insanity.

_Oh no..._

"He was sitting over there by that dog toy seconds ago. Where could he be?" She closed her eyes and avoided his cold stare, already preparing herself for Greg's harsh words of losing his son, but nothing came. Instead, all she saw was the man drop his held item, being a dollar shell, and ran around every corner there was to the small beach home and looked under any possible furniture. Lula could even see sweat dripping down his face from anxiety.

"Since when could he crawl?" He asked while looking in each cabinet in the kitchen.

"I don't know. He just did it."

"Heeha…" The baby's voice rang throughout the house and temple. No one knew where his voice was coming from, but it was close by.

Greg and Lula did everything they could to try and find Steven. They followed his voice, taunted him, and even advised a plan between themselves to catch Steven. Still, no luck. Within half an hour, everything was a mess. Closets were opened with clothes tossed aside and many toys were everything. Besides, they were already tired and exhausted to continue their baby hunt. However, Steven's small laughter stopped. Nothing was completely heard. A strange feeling of bliss came towards them, but a deeper worry settled in. Lula sat down on the dirty ground and brought her knees closer to her stomach. She rested her head on top of her thin thighs and adjusted her badged belt. What could a thirteen year old do in that situation after looking around every possible area?

"Well, he's quiet, but we don't know where he is. He couldn't just disappear that easily." Lula sighed with anger and disappointment.

Greg shook his head as he walked over to Steven's newly built crib. Since Steven was growing every day by little centimeters, everyone saved money for his new bed. By just a few days, the crib was a mess; especially with food. Greg's eyes, however, saw a bright glowing light near the gems' portal. Behind the surrounding stones and crystals was a small hunched figure, shaking wildly and breathing extraordinarily. Cautiously, he walked to the trembling figure, only to find a small naked male child with tore pieces of cloth in his hands. He slowly looked up at Greg with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but those words escaped his tongue.

"W-who are you?" Greg asked through his tight chest filled with shock.

"Dad? It's me Steven! What happened?" The boy exclaimed while touching his head with a grunt.

"Steven?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this can't be good? How did baby Steven turn into a young boy? (*cough, cough* Not from "So Many Birthdays" right?) As my theater teacher says, "spice up your performances and do the unexpected so you can wow the audience and make things less boring." Also, as we can see, Lula is slowly drifting into an insane mood. But then again, tell me guys what you all thought about this chapter.<strong>_

_**Also, I would like to thank and credit NeoNimbus for giving me an extra detail to make Steven use his powers that makes Lula insane. I just love it!**_

_**In news for this story, I found a song that fits the mood of this sweet story. It's called "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins. This song may bring childhood memories back due to Tarzan, but it's lyrics describes the gems' and Greg's love toward Steven as they are guards of him no matter what. So check it out!**_

_**Well, Review/Follow/Fav/Share this story if you enjoy it so far. :) **_

_**-Gem-Goddess (GG) **_


	9. Babysitter Lunacy (Part 2)

**Raising Steven Chapter 9**

Babysitter Lunacy (Part 2)

* * *

><p>"Steven?"<p>

The bearded man cautiously walked toward the naked boy, each step making his eyes wider and wider as he saw his son. He was no longer a small baby, but a young boy who was taller and was half his height. This was all so sudden for Greg, completely making him uncomfortable. He kneeled down toward a much older Steven and stared at him completely with no words to be said. The human grabbed his son's arm and helped the younger boy up. Steven struggled with his wobbly legs and feet, and would constantly fall down. Slowly though, he would get up and look around with wonder. The gem had the mind of a curious knowledged boy, but was unaware of what he could physically do. Steven's eyes however stopped right onto the teenager, Lula, who had her face hidden under her arms as they rested onto her brought upon knees. She would constantly sigh and mumble or curse to herself, not knowing that Steven was older and looking at her.

"How...how...is this possible?" Greg whispered out loud to himself as he gripped onto his son's shoulder.

"I...I..." Steven began until he noticed the concerned look on his father. Greg instantly jogged to the kitchen, coming back with a large towel.

"Here. You need this." Greg gave the confused gem his towel until Steven realized that he was completely nude. He instantly took the towel, but stared at it in confusion. He looked up to Greg, making him roll his eyes as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around the gem's waist.

After doing so, Greg continued to assist his son with learning how to walk. One hand was on Steven's shoulder as the other was holding onto his hand. He followed his son's lead as he took small little steps forward. Lifting one leg up after the other, this task was completely hard for Steven. He grunted and squealed with each time as he would stumble across his own feet.

"What are we going to tell the gems, Mr. Universe? I'm certainly sure that they will get really mad at us." Lula asked, not even looking up to see the extraordinary scene in front of her.

Greg has never imagined helping his son with his first steps by this situation. He always imaged seeing Steven as a young one year old, naturally learning how to walk on his two feet and slowly waddle to him with a one toothed grin on his face as well as a little strand of saliva dripping down his chin.

"Don't worry about this now. We'll see-" He started to falsely explain.

"Who's that, dad?" Steven foolishly asked with a loud tone, startling Lula. She instantly lifted her head up and jumped with fright. She yelped as she crawled backwards, already knowing it was Steven due to his gem being on his stomach. No other boy could have the same rose quartz gem as she was clearly explained by Pearl that the possibilities of other gems out there are little. Still, it remains a mystery to the gems.

"Is that Steven?!" Lula exclaimed, "What just happened?!"

"Maybe it's a phase his gem is going through or he touched something he shouldn't have touched. Why does it have to happen when the gems aren't around to explain this?" The man looked down to his son and sweetly smiled, trying not to frighten him.

Lula nodded, somewhat understanding the situation. She raised herself up and went to the two boys, her legs somewhat wiggling in fright and confusion. One of her fingers was tapping on her chin and she raised her left eyebrow. Coming closer, she could see Steven clearer as he stared at her; he was even backing away. From his looks, Lula can tell that the young gem was about nine to eleven years old. What was fascinating to her was his use of words already when an hour ago he could be found sitting on the ground, ohhing and ahhing, and happily shaking his rattle.

"Don't be afraid of me, Steven. I'm your babysitter for the day and I'm a good friend." Lula calmly tried to steady Steven's nervous mood. But the boy backed away and hid behind the comfort of his father's arms.

There needed to be something else that can catch his attention.

_What is wrong with him? He's acting as if he never saw me and played with me... _The girl scout wondered then had an idea.

From the corner of the room, she could still hear the small cricket, chirping as if it wanted another round of baby Steven's game. Rushing to get it and bring it back, Lula sweetly smiled and held her hands out. In the palm of her hands was the cricket who twitched their antenna, challenging their opponent. The gem looked up at his father, who motioned him to go and get it. Steven swallowed then proceeded to explore his curiosity. However, his eyes were cautious of any moves Lula would do. He gently scooped it up in his hands and instantly his eyes were widened; sparkling in glee. His mouth formed into the shape of an 'o' as he delicately traced his fingers along its long back legs.

"Dad! Is this a cricket?" Steven turned around to Greg who nodded. The man was astonished to see that Steven was walking perfectly.

"Yeah it is..."

Steven nodded with a smile on his face, kneeling on the ground, lightly placing the insect on the ground. The cricket took their chance of freedom and hopped away, and the young gem instantly took off after it. He squealed in happiness, making it a sign that he was happy. Greg and Lula sighed in relief as Steven jumped around the area.

"Well, he's on his own now. His next snack is in twenty minutes, but he can find out what he would like to eat." Lula happily smirked as she sat on the ground, dusting her green uniform skirt.

"I wouldn't exactly be calm now. We need to keep an eye out for him and find exactly what to tell the gems before they start worrying when they come. Living here for months made me learn that the Crystal Gems aren't exactly the type to react calm to this situation; Pearl for most." Greg looked at Steven as he would sometimes fall to the ground, but continued to enjoy himself. "But, I'm amazed to see that he is walking by himself now."

Lula humphed in agreement, thoughts running through her head. Part of her thoughts consisted of the gems getting mad at her, never talking to her again. Then there would be no one to turn to. At her scouts, she was always the one to be excluded from activities. Girls would laugh at her whistling braces and rough ponytails that would make her appearance seem _'dorky'_, and her peppy attitude is what made the girls think she wouldn't be affected by anything. To Lula her four year old little sisters, seemed as they were the only ones who stood by her side. Their mother and father would constantly fight throughout each night there was and the three barely had anyone to turn to. But on a hot summer day, a special friendship with Pearl was formed when the sweet gem saved her from a dangerous jellyfish when the scout was out, hunting for shells in the shallow depths of the ocean to earn a desired badge. The two girls were almost the same age too and Pearl's advanced knowledge is what made them linked; the gem even knew about Lula's emotional problem.

Steven's health was another part of her concern. Any wrong move or intent would lose her friendship with the gem. Her babysitting badge was also what would make her step up to the dedicated seniors of the Girl Scouts of Beach City. Maybe there, she would have more friends, but it was always cloudier every time she thought about it. Still, Steven was still technically an infant, so he needs attention no matter what.

They watched as Steven walked around the small home and opened every cabinet there was. His hands would go in, grab something, and randomly toss the object away. He threw pictures, shells, crystals, toys, and even one of Greg's music albums aside. He was still regular baby Steven at heart.

...

The digital clock that sat near Greg's bed read _'3:02.'_ It was time for the two older humans to feed Steven his baby formula. However, time called for other extraordinary events. Lula and Greg would often chase Steven around as his gem would glow. With it, he would constantly age younger and older, yet no one knew why. If Steven fell harshly to the ground, he would turn into a crying baby, wanting someone to calm him. If he was disappointed with something, he would age much older and bicker on and on of how it bothered him. Lula and Greg could never have a moment's peace.

"Steven! Don't cry, uhh...look at the funny face!" Lula begged a baby Steven with sock puppets with poorly drawn eyes. However, that won't heal the pain of Steven accidentally stubbing his toe against a kitchen counter.

"Maybe this won't have happened if you didn't play hard to get, Steven..." Lula mumbled under her breath.

The gem baby cried as he huddled his legs and pulled his foot closer to his chest. His cheeks were pink and damp of salty tears, and even his left big toe was swollen and purplish. He looked up to his babysitter and father who were doing their best of care for him.

"How much longer are ya gonna take, Mr. Universe!?" The teenager loudly asked, impatiently losing her calmness.

"I don't even see ice. Ugh, why don't they have ice?" Greg claimed back in frustration, "I'll just water a small towel for him."

"Please do quickly. His crying is hurting my ears."

Lula discarded the puppets as she saw that they were no use. She grabbed Steven's arms and pulled him closer to her, but this caused Steven to weep even louder. Luckily, his father came to the rescue as he rushed to Steven's side and wrapped the cold damp towel around the baby's small foot. Greg then took Steven out of Lula's arms and placed him in his.

"Shh...shh. Daddy's here. I'm here." The man sweetly whispered to his son. Steven deeply looked into his father's eyes and a warm feeling came inside the baby; a feeling of being safe. For once, baby Steven smiled and hugged his holder's beard.

"Look at that...isn't that adorable?" The babysitter said in astonishment.

"Well that's a charm Steven holds. He's very sweet and forgiving. At times he may not want to follow what you want him to do, but there's always a way to trick him. Like making him drink his new baby formula which he doesn't like." Greg joked as he patted his son's head.

Suddenly, through the two humans having a good laugh, the rose gem grew as his arms and legs became longer than before. His babyish features turned into childish features; cheeks deflating and teeth grew inside his mouth. Steven was an energetic boy again.

"Oh my gosh, Steven!" Lula yelled as she jumped back, pointing to the child. "He's a kid again."

Greg's expression quickly turned into a shocked look as he looked down at Steven. The child only had a mischievous smile, lifting a finger up to Greg's face and poked him.

"Got your nose!" Steven giggled, snipping the man's nose with his fingers, and ran away from the man.

Dumbfounded and confused, Greg stood there and stared at the strange gem. By his attitude and short height, not to mention being extremely hyper, it could be possible that Steven is supposed to be five years old.

"Doesn't your foot hurt?" Lula asked, seeing Steven race around the room.

"Nope! I just walk it off! At least that's what Garnet always tells us all. I must be strong like her."

Greg and Lula exchanged their looks then focused their vision back to Steven. The kid has barely even turned a year old, yet he just seemed as if he learned everything there was of his home. From the gem's training and words of courage to the tiny details of his surroundings and daily life, Steven knew it all. One could tell that the young gem could go far in life.

"Woooo! I'm the strongest Crystal Gem there could be and I'm the leader! Fear my wrath!" Steven roared cheerfully, completely ignoring his loose towel around his waist as it fell down.

Happiness gripped onto his little heart as he ran from one corner to the other. However, his stomach growled in hunger, but he didn't care as he wanted to enjoy himself. He ran onto the portal and stomped on it, trying to activate it until he gave up. As soon as Steven left, the portal glowed but then faded away. Tiny little sparking dust particles flew around the air and followed the gem's trail.

"Dad, where is Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet? I want them to see how much I grew." He questioned while pride.

"They're not here..." Lula answered back, her back and legs dramatically trembling. Her eye was even beginning to twitch. For some reason, she felt really uncomfortable seeing Steven grow then decrease. It was for one time until he was a handful to look after. Also, it just wasn't natural at all. Next to insure that she was going to be more insane came directly from Steven's mouth as a new event occurred.

"Ohh...my gem is glowing!" The five year old chanted, looking down at his stomach.

A bright pink light came from his direction, causing everyone to back away. Greg knew what could possibly happen while poor Lula didn't. She closed her eyes as she heard a twinkling sound come before her then was followed with gasps.

"A shield! I get a shield!"

_What is going on? When are the gems going to come back? _Lula could've felt every beat of her heart come out of her throat as she deeply breathed.

_I know Pearl would never talk to me again after this...She's my only friend..._

_..._

"Be careful, ugh!"

"Don't worry P, I got everything handled."

"No you don't!"

The three older gems walked on floating rocks, observing the planets, stars, and meteors that passed them. The day wasn't even half over making it exhausting for them. Their targeted item was still out of reach, but its path was simple; to keep moving forward and follow the bright light. Unfortunately, the path was dangerous and one small slip could lead to them becoming separated.

Amethyst jumped onto each rock while her bag pushed against her back, making her lose her balance. She tipped forward until she was grabbed by the arms from Garnet and Pearl. The purple gem embarrassingly smiled at them and adjusted her bag. In it was three items; an ancient rock, a rare flower, and oil. Although, Amethyst was quite mad when Pearl made her drop the previous goods in the bag for her to pick up later, the child knew something interesting was up. She still didn't know what they were going to do with the items.

"What are we going to do? You know, with this dumb stuff?" Amethyst gritted through her teeth and blew her bangs to the side.

"You'll see…" The leader said, not exactly clearing up the confusion. The nine year old just sighed in annoyance.

It was completely quiet as everyone stood close to each other to the point where one could hear the other behind them breathe. And everyone was awed by the beautiful sight of space.

"I wonder how my little Steven is doing." Pearl dreamily said, breaking the silence, "Ohhh, I bet he's enjoying his new babysitter and happy as a _bee_."

"Excuse me, a bee? What?" Amethyst and Garnet looked at Pearl, puzzled completely.

"Don't tell me that you two don't love him as much as I do." The slim gem argued in her defense.

"We do, but-" Garnet was cut off as soon as her heel was misplaced on an edge of a rock. She quickly grabbed onto Pearl's waist and Amethyst's long hair.

"Sorry…" The strong gem apologized.

"No problem, it's like my hair is a rope right? Or I'm Rapunzel, so whatevs." Amethyst sarcastically joked, rolling her eyes and squinting in pain.

"I just know that baby Steven is having a peaceful time and not dealing with any problem whatsoever." Pearl responded with hope. Yet, little did she knew that back at the small beach house was a lot of chaos and dangerous events taking place; one that could harm Lula, Greg, and Steven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it, folks. Could Steven possibly have summoned his shield? What is danger could possibly happen. For the following chapters after, they're just going to be sweet, short, and simple one-shots that drift away from plots. (Don't forget extremely cute and heartwarming.) After, an action packed event will happen that feature cursed toys and abandoned gem lands where something bad can happen to Steven. <strong>_

_**Again, thank you NeoNimbus, for giving me the idea of making Steven drive Lula to insanity.**_

**_Thanks everyone and _**Review/Follow/Fav/Share to show your love for this fic! :)**__**

**__**-Gem Goddess (GG) **__**


	10. Babysitter Lunacy (Part 3)

**Raising Steven Chapter 10**

Babysitter Lunacy (Part 3)

* * *

><p>The babysitter slowly removed her cupped hands from her eyes, already preparing herself for one of the most extraordinary events that she will see in her life. Sooner, she saw a bright pink light and Steven frozen in place with a shield summoned in front of him. There she knew this would be a scene she would never forget. The gleam of excitement that shined through the young gem's eyes only brought a feeling of happiness to the girl's heart. His smile even was widely stretched across his face.<p>

"It's so...pretty. When do I get to use the shield, dad?" Steven asked his father, who on the other hand was very cautious instead of celebrating this special moment.

Greg slowly took a step closer to his son, observing the shield's structure. It was glossy and made of crystal, which made it indestructible. It was decorated with a spiral thorn vine, centering a rose quartz gem in the middle. It was absolutely beautiful and stunning to see, but it was not a moment to remain calm. Any small move that the child makes could possibly trigger something. Greg finally approached his son who looked to him in excitement.

"Can you deactivate it, Steven?" Greg trembled with a husky voice, but was cut with a whimper from the gem. He guessed that Steven can't even make his shield disappear.

"No. I can't and I don't want to." The boy stated with a tongue stuck out. He then jumped up and down, and ran off. The shield however, would follow him.

"What do we do now?" Lula asked, but was hushed by Greg.

"Just calm him down. I seen how Rose would discard it, so I think I know what to do." He answered, then mumbled to himself, "Rose. He has Rose's shield...I can't believe it."

Lula nodded and took off after Steven. The boy would climb over tables, chairs, and stand on the counter and dance a victory dance of his babysitter not catching him; even while being completely naked making Lula shiver. While running away from her, Steven would break portraits containing precious memories and make glass cups fall, shattering them on the ground.

"Steven! Please stop running..." Lula begged while watching her step.

"No! I don't want to!" Steven triumphantly shouted back with frustration, stomping the ground in anger. For his age, it was perfectly normal for not wanting to follow others orders due to it ending their fun, but his attitude seemed as if it was getting out of hand. He was even breaking many items, including some gem gadgets.

"Leave me alone. You're all meanies." He shouted, until he triggered something that was uncontrollable for anyone to handle. While stomping, Steven accidentally made his shield bounce against the walls, causing even more destruction.

It shattered windows, made shelves fall or break apart, and tear many cloths. His shield was as sharp as a knife which putted three lives in danger. Lula hid herself underneath a chair at the kitchen counters while Greg ran for Steven's protection. Instead of being shocked and scared, the young gem found it quite enjoyable. He clapped his hands together while awing at the shield's process, but was tackled to the ground by his father when his weapon came to him just in time. The shield didn't injure anyone, but slice a strand of Steven's black hair.

"Make it stop!" Lula yelled until the shield did exactly what she begged for. The magical object slammed into the refrigerator, indenting the door of it.

"Well it stopped, you big meanies..." The kid answered with annoyance as he got up from his father's grip. The three looked at each other then back to Steven's weapon and processed toward it. Looks of shock and horror were shown from their faces as they saw the environment they were in. Everything was wrecked, causing them to be scared about what the gems are going to do when they return.

"Okay. We just have to get a broom, duster, tools, and a whole bunch of duct tape. We have about two hours before they return so we can do this….haha..." The teenage girl scout laughed in an insane way as she could feel her mind losing hope. She was even shaking intensively as well as sweating uncontrollably. "They won't notice a thing and we'll all live happily ever after."

"How are we going to clean all this up? It will take a couple of days to replace the shelves and glass, as well as fix the fridge." Steven's father choked out as he saw the crystal shield disappear. He then looked to his son who was looking to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, daddy...I-" He began until he was immediately taken by his father's glare.

"Do you know how much damage you costed Steven? You could even kill us all." Greg began, "Now the gems will be angry with us, especially if you're not a baby anymore."

The boy took steps back as his father continued to argue about his actions. Small teardrops fell from his little eyes as he held his breath.

"It's not my fault, daddy. I can't control my powers and I don't know what to do."

"It's all because you're a gem! Why can't you just be a regular human?" Greg growled at his small son. "Why do have to have your mother's powers? Sometimes, I even wish I never met your mother, Rose."

"But, daddy-"

"STEVEN!"

Steven wept as he ran from his father's glaring eyes that scared him. He couldn't handle it. The kid was even sobbing loudly as he went up the stairs and collapsed on Greg's torn bed. Steven looked down at his gem, hoping nothing bad will happen next. His little mind even dreaded his magical abilities.

Below the level, Greg was even crying, feeling his son's pain. His words were enough to make him instantly regret everything that he said to the child. Steven knew no better as his mind was exact of a five year old and he shouldn't take the blame. But somewhere deep in Greg's thoughts, he did actually wished for a regular human son as it would ease him. He wouldn't even have to worry about their dangerous destiny as well as losing them like his beloved wife.

"Mr. Universe. What are you standing around there for? We need to get to work." Lula stated in an abnormal way as she opened up broken cabinets, looking for cleaning supplies. After grabbing some items, she walked to the broom and grabbed it then threw it to Greg's way.

"Work, work, work! They're going to come and kill us if we don't leave everything perfect!" She crazily laughed.

Greg clumsily grabbed onto the wooden broom and swept the mess around him. He pushed his regretful actions aside as all he knew that he needed to worry about was the Crystal Gems when they return from their trip.

"Wahh….wahh..." A small cry echoed throughout the area causing the two humans to raise their heads. They quickly dropped their items and rushed to Greg's bed, knowing what could have possibly happened. Just as they knew, they were met with a baby gem. Steven cried as he fell onto his back and reached out for someone to hold him.

"Wahh...wahh..."

"Hooray! He's a baby again! That's one thing off our backs to explain to the gems." Lula scooped the baby up in her arms and cradled him, hoping he would fall in a deep slumber. However, he did the opposite of what she wanted. Steven kicked and pulled onto Lula's hair as he wanted nothing to do with her. Next, Greg decided to handle him.

"Steven...please stop crying. Okay, I'm sorry for everything that I said before. I don't regret meeting your mother. If I didn't met her, then I wouldn't have you. You're the reason why I still have hope and that I'm not falling into depression. I love you so much, Steven. I'd be lost without you."

There, a small miracle occurred. Steven finally stopped his crying. The gem weakly smiled up to him, seeming as if he accepted his father's apologies. The baby lightly giggled, making his tears and dripping snot disappear. He reached out to his father, but was interrupted when Lula spoke out.

"Very sweet, Mr. Universe, but we need to continue cleaning."

The man nodded. He kissed his son on the forehead and made his way to the baby's crib. Greg then placed Steven in it, feeling a longing to hold him for some more time.

"I'm so sorry, Steven."

...

Time was up before the gems could be back at the time they promised. The sun was nearly setting beyond the horizon, painting the sky in a purplish orange color. The warm beach breeze blew into the beach home which lessened the tense of the atmosphere.

"And there. They won't notice unless they touch it and I should know, they won't. They barely lay a hand on anything here, due to them claiming that it's my room and Steven's...unless it's Amethyst. That kid will touch anything that arouses her mind so let's try to make this unnoticeable." Greg explained while piecing a broken wooden piece using super glue.

"Okay. We cover the fridge door with a new table cloth. You said you'll replace it tomorrow morning. You glued the other stuff too, but what about the glass and picture frames? That is something they will surely notice." Lula asked. She was completely paranoid that any minute the Crystal Gems could come home. Before, she might be losing her mind, but this time she was calmer and more secure about her accomplishment with babysitting Steven.

She already could predict their reactions to the remaining mess.

Just a few things needed a quick clean or fix up, but some replacements needed to be made. Never had the two humans expected for Steven to go through one of his gem phases, which Greg assumed the boy was going through. But, now that he's a lovable recognizable baby, there's one thing off of their lists of errors to explain to the older gems.

"With the picture frames, we can always replace them with new frames. As long as the pictures aren't damaged. For the windows and glass, just hope for the best. I'll go and change the torn curtains and stuff..." Greg than speed walked to the kitchen. As he walked, he would make some displeased faces, completely unsure of which instinct to follow.

Lula gulped as she still wished the best for her friendship with Pearl as well as them approving of her job for her to earn her last badge of her level. Without any thought, the young girl scout made her way to Steven's crib to check him one last time. Drool was pooling over his chin as he gently slept. His eyes would flutter, but Steven would toss his head to the side, wanting no one to disrupt him. Lula smiled as she leaned onto the crib's side, completely adored by him.

"Aww...well, I think my job here is done. Oh, and sorry for wasting your time Mr. Universe. Pearl told me that you were going to come here for one hour then leave to a job interview. It turns out you stayed longer than you should have..." The teenager apologized as she turned around to face Greg.

"It's alright. Besides, I know I will never get the jobs that I want to apply to due to them saying I'm inexperienced. I've also been with these girls for six months even though I was supposed to stay with them for three months. But...Steven is the most important being for me right now. I promised my Rose, that I won't let anything happen to our son...and I want to keep my promise." He weakly smiled at her.

"Rose is his mother, correct? I was told that she passed away from giving birth to him."

"Yes, you're correct. When she was on the verge of labor, we took her to the hospital. The problem was that the doctors couldn't do anything for her since she was a gem or not a human. Not even an operation could be made since it would affect her gem that was on her stomach which would hurt Steven." Greg explained, feeling a bit of pain at his heart.

"Oh..."

"She naturally gave birth to him and Garnet and Pearl helped her with embedding her gem onto Steven's own belly so it can give him a longer life. They did an ancient gem ritual which helped the issue. After he was born and was already a gem, there I had a chance to see us together as a family. Rose was slowly dying and only had a few minutes of life left. Gems can't live without their gems at all."

"Sounds awful." Lula winced as she could picture the tragic scene in her head.

"I remember holding Steven for the first time as Rose kissed the both us goodbye and said how much she loved us. My wife died in my arm as the other arm was holding onto our newborn baby. She told me that I will be the most amazing father there could be for her son. You know, I vowed to protect Steven even though she asked her companions to protect him and act as his guardians. She would just laugh at me before, saying I will go through a lot of trouble, but that time she didn't say anything."

Greg flinched as he swore that he could feel Rose's soft hair against his arms, seeing her take her last breath and close her eyes away from the world.

"Rose then disappeared. She slowly turned into a sparkly dust and left us forever." By explaining this, the widowed man let a tear escape from his eye's corner. "Garnet told me an old gem belief. That every star there is in this whole universe was once a living gem that died heroically. The star shining is their gem, but I'm not sure how it works because Steven has Rose's gem. Garnet said that Rose is a star in the sky."

From noticing this, Lula decided the best she could do was give Greg a tissue as well as a pat on the back. "Please don't cry, Mr. Universe. I know that she is very happy with all that you have done for her."

She saw as Greg sniffed up his incoming tears and looked down at his sleeping son. Lula felt sorry for the man as she could feel the pain of a loved one passing on.

Just at the time promised, minutes after Lula's and Greg's conversation, a small glowing light surrounded the portal. Next, three magical girls appeared onto the crystal floor with tired eyes and worn out bodies. However, this didn't stop the second oldest gem to rush to Steven's crib until she was stopped by Lula and Greg.

"Look, Pearl...we did a good job of caring for Steven. Mr. Universe even stayed extra to help with the baby cause he's a handful." Lula falsely explained with a positive attitude which made the pearl embedded teenager giggle.

"I'm sure you did fine, Lula. But if you excuse me, I need to attend my little Steven because I'm sure he misses me tremendously." Pearl assured the human girl, earning a grunt of annoyance from Amethyst. She lightly pushed her way through the two humans to go to the baby's small crib. In just seconds her eyes filled with love and compassion turned into eyes of terror and emptiness. In Steven's crib, there was no one found.

"WHERE IS STEVEN?! HE'S NOT HERE!"

Garnet and Amethyst gasped as they ran to the scene and were met with no sign from the gem baby. They looked at each other with complete puzzlement then referred their confused looks to Lula. The poor teenager however, could feel herself fall apart like blocks of woods tipping over each other. Her nerves were rising which gave her goosebumps that caused her to back away from the three girls. Lula raised her hands and closed her eyes, preparing herself for any action they will take in order to avenge Steven.

"But he was just sleeping minutes ago and now he's gone! What? I didn't do anything, I swear. He just probably got up and decided to play a game of hide and seek." Her voice shook wildly as she let a small insane laugh escape from her mouth. "Steven? It's time to get out now...seriously, this is not funny."

Lula's question was answered with a small laughter from one of the room's corners. "Ahh...haha..."

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst rushed towards the direction of the baby's silly cries, knowing it had to be him. Just as they thought, they all saw the young gem playing with a small wand like device. Steven gagged it in his mouth then took it out, observing the gadget until he looked over to his three guardians. A wide grin appeared from cheek to cheek and he instantly crawled their way.

"Steven. You learned to crawl." Garnet complimented the baby, taking him in her arms.

Amethyst grunted and crossed her arms in disappointment. She wasn't very fond of his new ability which was one step closer to walking on his two feet. The nine year old could already tell that she will be asked to care for him and clean him more since he would be walking on dirty floors.

"Great. Just another surprise of the day. First the dumb thing of planting the flower and using the rock and oil for its help then we have Steven crawling. He's gonna be a bigger problem now."

Instead of confronting Amethyst, the two older girls caressed Steven's face and sweetly talked to him.

Pearl smooched his face as she brought his head closer to her chest despite the fact that Garnet was holding him. "I missed you so much. I love you, Steven. You've been a good boy, haven't you?"

That compliment caused some nervous smirks from Lula and Greg. They rolled their eyes and grunted quietly at the same time, "More like a pain in the neck."

"Greg. I didn't think that you would stay longer. Did the interview went well?" The tall leader asked with a hand on her hip. Lula could tell that she was sketchy with Greg staying behind. She had to find an excuse as the older man was in the spotlight of their suspicious questions.

"Yeah you can say well. It did...hopefully. Just then Lula asked for extra help as Steven was err..."

"Having a horrible diaper rash! He would cry and scream, but we finally solved it with some baby cream and ointment." Lula jumped right in. The girl scout elbowed him and innocently grinned.

For a second, it seemed as if Garnet wasn't buying her excuse until Steven reached for her lip and pulled it. Luckily, the gem nodded and returned her attention to the baby in her grasp.

"I think someone deserves their babysitting badge. He's got no scratches, he seems healthy and most importantly he's happy." Pearl walked toward Lula and looked her deeply in the eyes.

Their friendship is very special to them. All the times that the gem helped her human friend remain strong with her struggling family. All the times that they had their little laughs and small study sessions, were memories that the two teenagers will cherish. Lula was even Pearl's first best human friend.

"Really? Thank you! You're such an amazing friend!" Lula exclaimed with excitement as she hugged her friend from behind. She decided to scratch the explanations of Steven's extraordinary events and just go on with the flow.

As the two friends and Garnet continued to pay all their attention to Steven, Amethyst decided to explore the wonders of what Lula did to the baby. She noted that Lula has feed him, played with him, and made him sleep; she even saw the note that she scribbled on was on the counter torn in half. Amethyst smiled at her drawing and decided to grab it for herself for a good laugh in the future. As she continued to observe the state of the place, she couldn't help but notice the items that Greg and Lula didn't want them to see. Broken windows and picture frames is what made her question what happened until she heard Steven cry for her to come to him.

"What exactly happened here?" Amethyst asked until she was scared by a large hop from the upper level.

"What was that?" Her head turned to the baby who clapped his hands in happiness.

"Craa..craa..."Steven spat in his sweet tone until the loud noise was heard again.

In the baby's hand they just decided to realize what he held. It shined as well as sparked as if it was freshly used. Made with a rare yellow gemstone, the rich deep color of it made it seem beautiful.

"What's your size changing wand doing here, Amethyst?" Pearl asked angrily. "Rose gave it to you so you can use it during emergencies, but you leave it around-"

"Aw, shut up! We have another problem in our hands because Steven did something with it..." The young girl growled as she snatched the wand from Steven's hand.

"What does it mean when he says craa?" Lula asked until she was disrupted by a loud chirp. They group slowly turned their heads and were met with a giant cricket at the foot of the stairs.

"Is that the cricket that he was playing earlier with? Wow..."

Its long legs smoothed their antennas and continued to hop their way. It's size was as big as a small dog, but it was strange to watch it bigger than it should be.

"Lula, hold Steven for me please and take him out to the beach." Pearl ordered her friend as she took Steven away from Garnet and placed him in Lula's arms.

"You too Greg. We need to get that thing away from here." Garnet mumbled under her breath as she took Amethyst's gem wand. "Or back to its normal size."

...

Bright ceremonial ribbons hung on the wall and many people were crowded around the a small stage. There would be a pair of two; one of a young girl scout while the other was an older representative. Smiles were shown on the girls faces and not a single speck of dust could be spotted on their uniforms.

A young woman wearing an outfit similar to the rest of the scout's uniforms cleared her throat as she tapped the microphone to grab everybody's attention.

"Hello everybody. I'm Mandy Woods, Beach City's Girl Scouts supervisor and today we are here to give these dedicated members their last badge of their level. These girl scouts helped our small community of Beach City and made it into a brighter place for all to be. Please applaud these young ladies."

Everyone clapped for the girls that were being awarded with hopefulness for their future.

"Luuuu...luu.." Steven's cry stood out from the crowd which made everyone awe. He bounced on Amethyst's lap and tugged her ponytailed hair that was held with little bows. However, she looked extremely displeased as she wiggled under her purple sundress.

_I'm going to get you back Pearl...making me wear these stupid clothes..._ Amethyst mentally plotted her revenge as she could feel the mentioned teenager next to her take a pic of the two gems. Pearl was dressed in a tight blue dress with black flats. The pearl gem always claimed that when a special event happens, they should all dress their best for the occasion.

"First up, Sadie Gladwell. For earning her hiking badge along with her father, Troy Gladwell. Congratulations, Sadie. Welcome to the dedicated girl scout seniors of Beach City." Mandy handed a golden blue badge to a blonde short girl.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sadie screamed excitedly as she reached for her new badge for her father to place the item on her vest.

"Next we have Lillian Mercans. For babysitting Steven Quartz Universe, she deserves her badge. Being represented by..."

"Garnet, ma'am. The requirements say the representative needs to be older than eighteen years old."

"Correct. Well, congratulations Lillian. Welcome to the dedicated girl scouts seniors of Beach City."

Mandy handed a red golden badge to the tall, well dressed woman in which Garnet happily accepted it in her hand. Next, she kneeled down to Lula's level and patted her vest which had only one spot left for her last badge of her level.

"Good job, Lula. I'm impressed with how you handled Steven." Garnet commented as she opened up the pin and placed it on Lula's vest.

"...even if he did cause a mess..." She smirked, but accepted what happened. This surprised the girl under she knew that Garnet had some psychic powers. This time, she felt accepted for her foolish attempts of controlling Steven.

Trying to look under her shades so she can have a deeper connection with the gem, Lula deeply bowed her head and hugged the leader of the Crystal Gems. From underneath Garnet's hanging arm, she saw Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, and Steven smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. After the ceremony, the five had plans to go out and enjoy delicious ice cream sundaes. To celebrate one of Lula's happiest moments. Behind them, she saw her two little sisters with her aunt. They were as well as happy to see Lula accomplish something important to her.

Most importantly, the moment she met Steven's eyes, she felt a special feeling come to her. His eyes were beautiful and innocent. Lula could tell little Steven was a gift to the world. That he held an very important future ahead of him. But that's far and beyond ahead years, so she gently waved to him.

"Thank you, Steven; Future guardian of the world..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To help edit this chapter was SpaceWonder368 and Rambling Productions, my besties here. Thank them for making this chapter flow better. :) <em>**

**_Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. It seemed as if Lula had her happy ending and isn't insane. _**

**_Thanks! :) (REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV/SHARE THIS STORY PWEAASE, IF YOU HAVEN**_'T ALREADY._**.. :3) _**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	11. Misfortunate Child

**Raising Steven Chapter 11**

Misfortunate Child

* * *

><p>Night in the small city of Beach City was always the most calmest part of the long days there. Wide open shores with no one on them except some passing crabs and seagulls. Even some opened, damaged shells washed up onto the shore. It was purely peaceful as if the beach was asleep.<p>

To enjoy the beauty of this, was a tall older teenager; Garnet. She lightly stepped onto the shore with a small child in her hands, which was Steven. The baby's head rested on her shoulder and his hands clenched together, holding onto a piece of Garnet's hair. Steven was slowly closing his eyes as Garnet sung him a soft lullaby.

For a strong, seemingly emotionless person, Garnet did have a soft spot in her heart. During battles, she wouldn't even flinch when she would get injured or scratched. However, if the smallest thing happened to the small baby that was in her hands, she would lose herself. From endless tears to curses, she would do anything for Steven. The baby was family to her.

"Sleep my little Steven. Have your sweet little dreams..." Garnet cooed into Steven's ears. She lightly kissed his face and smiled.

Observing him for the last time of the day, before he would be bathed with attention from Amethyst and Pearl, Garnet decided to step onto the giant stones. She would climb the rocks and go to dangerous heights, then sit down on them. Below her, the ocean splashed against the stone she sat on to the point it may be nauseous to look at. In the distance, she swore she can see a small whale as it blew water from its air hole. The little whale raised its head and cried out into the night, wanting company. Seeing this, Garnet lightly waved her hand, greeting the sea mammal.

On the other side, she could see the docks crowded with many older men. Some rushed onto land with buckets filled of fresh fish as others were loading cargo onto the small boats. Garnet could even hear their conversations, which wasn't interesting. But one thing that stood out from them was that one of the fishermen had a baby with them. Next to them was a child with cream colored hair much older than the baby; it was the baby's older brother. Garnet could pick up the words coming from their mouths which seemed to be in a strange language, but she could understand it.

"Take good care of your mother and your brother Onion for me. I count on you, Sour Cream." The man, Yellowtail, kindly said to his older son in the unknown language, handing him the chubby baby.

"Yes father. See you in two weeks."

The three said their goodbyes and then went their own separate ways. The father stepped onto one of the boats and left as their children looked back to them with worried eyes. The job of a fisherman was dangerous depending on the region; no one could know if they will return dead or alive. Especially, the ones they leave behind will be affected such as baby Onion.

"Poor children. Some are less fortunate than others; yet again you have no mother." Garnet directed her last sentence to Steven. "Poor child..."

Hugging him tightly, she stood up from her spot. At first she struggled with her balance, but she maintained it and jumped onto each rock below her. When she got off the final rock, Garnet then took off to the Crystal Temple. She felt the cold water against her feet which made her shiver and made her have a slight dark thought of a future sickness she or Steven can hold. Garnet wanted to quickly get to the temple.

Waiting outside the door was Pearl. Her blue eyes watched as Garnet came her way with the baby in her hands. She smiled to herself as soon as she saw that Steven was asleep.

"You managed to make him fall asleep?" Pearl asked as she rubbed her shoulders from the cold ocean breeze.

"Yes. I'm afraid that this cold is going to make him sick." replied the teenager's older friend, stepping inside the beach home.

Pearl's smile faded away at the mention of Rose's beloved baby getting sick. Yet another horrible experience she feared awaited her. Staying up past midnight, feeding Steven a medicine that he is sure of throwing up. Hearing him cry with all his might from the pain he was suffering could break anyone's heart. She shook her head, wanting not to worry about something that wasn't present at the moment.

"Well, at least the baby is sleeping. I was afraid that he was going to cry the whole night."

Sitting on the side of the room with an electronic game device in her hands was Amethyst. She aggressively spat insults at each round she lost while munching on chips. Below her eyes were bags of tiredness and that time was the only time she had free. But that didn't stop her as she wanted to finish the game that she bought for herself. Nearly all that day, she was occupied with Steven and barely had any fun.

However, as soon as she felt cold air run into the home she lifted her head to see Garnet and Steven back from their trip. Amethyst gave a quick little cheer from seeing the baby sleep.

"Finally, he's asleep. That little poop sack was getting my nerves this day. He cries nearly all the time." Amethyst said in relief.

"He's a baby, Amethyst. It's normal for a baby to cry a lot. It's a sign of them wanting attention or help." Pearl explained with slight annoyance.

"Didn't you said that you wanted to be a good big sister to Steven? Because a good sister will care and be patient with their siblings."

"Shut up, Pearl..." The nine year quietly hissed, clutching her hands onto her device.

Garnet chuckled to herself as Amethyst spoke with foul words, plopping her back against the couch. The child continued to glare at Pearl, but shortly returned her attention to her video game ignoring Steven as she was assigned to put him to bed that night.

"Well, I will tuck him in his crib, again." Pearl mumbled under breath with disbelief. "That gem...ugh. So disobedient."

At first she staggered as she reached for Steven. Pearl could see the poor baby shivering and would slightly cough, but turn his head. She sweetly rocked him in her arms and caressed his chubby cheeks with two boney fingers of hers.

"Aw. I love you, Steven." She reached down to his cheek and kissed him. "We will always be with you Steven. We will take care of you and protect you. We will show you how to use your weapon. We will be with you every step of the way because we are all family." Pearl nuzzled him and carefully poured him onto his bed.

"Cover him up. It's cold." Garnet advised.

"Yes. I will." Pearl shook as she reached for Steven's blue blanket that hung on the crib's side. Part of her trembled due to the cold, but another was due to fear. The teenager had motherly instincts and most of the time her mind was occupied with thinking about Steven. Thinking about his future, his destiny, and if something terrible will happen to the young gem which she knew that she can never handle.

"Sleep tight Steven. We all love you." The slender gentle gem choked out, laying the baby's blanket on top of him. She folded its side around him and covered his neck that was exposed to the bitter air.

"Yes. Sleep tight young one." The leader followed and rested her hands on the crib. "If he wakes up through the night, I will care for him. Just sleep calmly tonight Pearl."

A moment of silence occurred and the only noise was Amethyst's grunt and the beeping of her game. The two older gems just decided to stare at the child that was sleeping in his crib. Not much could be said until a small reminder came into Pearl's mind.

"Garnet?"

"Yes Pearl."

The younger gem breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to find the exact words to explain what she wanted to say.

"I uh…had a dream with Rose. She came to me and held my hands. What was strange was that she couldn't speak at all as if she was mute, but she wanted to guide me somewhere." Pearl's eyes were brought down.

"It could be another sign or warning. Rose wanted to possibly show you a dangerous event and that we should be alert at all times." Garnet said with no emotion at all. She sniffed and cracked her knuckles.

"But, she seemed happy. Rose had a smile on her face. She couldn't possibly be warning me about something if she seemed gleeful."

"Where exactly did this dream take place?" The leader asked still continuing to crack her hand's bones.

Pearl looked up and back down, sighing as a particular detail of her dream stood out to her. "We were in her beautiful room, but there was this laughter that could be heard. It was a child's laugh...and it sounded deep and carefree. I don't know if I should affirm this, but I think that was Steven's laughter. Why would Steven be with her?"

Surprisingly, Pearl heard no response at all. She decided to continue to explain her dream, thinking Garnet was clustered with words.

"I understand that she misses her son, but...but…" Pearl then was lost with her words.

"She wants her son. It could be that she wants to take her son back with her." Garnet gravely said. Chills were brought up to Pearl's spine at the thought of the worst thing; Steven meeting his death just so he can be up there with his mother.

"But-she was happy. I know Rose too well. She wouldn't want to leave us with a broken heart and betray us. How can this be?" The boney teenager could feel her shoulders tense as she clawed the wooden structure of the crib. "No!"

"It's just a dumb dream, Pearl! Don't act up for something that doesn't even make sense!" Amethyst loudly said, shaking her head. She paused her game and settled it aside for the moment.

"But, funny joke there Garnet...haha. You almost had me there for a second. But it was funny making Pearl get all scared." She laughed while holding her stomach. Amethyst continued to go with her childish ways and stumbled to where the two older gems stood. The girl wiped a tear from her tear ducts then patted the slender gem's back. Pearl had her arms crossed with an ice piercing glare aimed to the carefree gem.

"Amethyst!" She spat with disgust and shook the purple girl's hand off her back.

"No." Garnet began, gaining the two girls attention and making them raise their heads. "I wasn't kidding. Rose probably wants him."

"I'm afraid to correct you here fellow gem, but no. You're wrong, Garnet. She just wants to show us that there's nothing to worry about. The kid laughing could be someone else other than Steven." Amethyst spoke with confidence, but with a little fear by her going against Garnet's saying.

"And who could it be?" The leader questioned with a darker tone. Somewhere beneath those shaded eyes, Amethyst could tell that she had her eyebrows raised. A little more fear came to her.

The younger girl gulped then spoke, "Maybe it's a family member of hers. Or...uhh..."

Her eyes wandered around the room until she met the gems' stone door. An idea came to her since an old memory came to her; the day she was welcomed into Rose's room. She remembered the calmness of the place and it seemed like she was in infinite heaven. Amethyst could even hear Rose talking in her mind.

_'Come here, Amethyst. This is my room. Here any dream can come true. Anything can become a reality. Just name it and it will magically appear!' _Rose spoke from one of Amethyst's memories.

"She magically made Steven appear since it's her room!" Amethyst spoke loudly without even thinking of explaining her theory.

"Um...well." Pearl said with muffled words. "Uh...Garnet."

Garnet kneeled down to the nine year old's height. Her lips curved up showing a smile. "I like your idea better, Amethyst."

"She told me that anything you wish for in her room, poof! It will appear out of thin air. It was before she left us and before she met Greg." Amethyst looked through the bars of Steven's crib and sweetly smiled. "Maybe she wished for Steven to play with her even if it's not the real Steven."

Everyone just stood in their place with mixed feelings scrambling in them. Pearl thought deeply about it until she remembered Rose's smile. Such peace and beauty came from her smile. Rose seemed like a goddess in her dream who she could completely trust. Garnet tried to fight off her thought until she recalled accidentally walking into the former leader's room. She saw Rose lying on a cloudy bed reading a book on how to properly maintain herself while pregnant. It was when she was only a few weeks since she discovered that she will be gifted with a baby. Anything Rose wanted; it would just form with just a few clouds.

"Why is it hard for me to forget her? It feels like she just left me earlier than what I expected. She promised me that she would be there when I discover my weapon and see me fight in my first battle. Well, she lied..." Amethyst leaned against the bars as she could feel herself suffer from a breakdown. "It hurts me just thinking about her and promising me so many things. I don't care if I have a little brother that is gonna spend time with me. I want Rose to be here! I miss her. I miss my mom!"

The girl cried. For the first time in six months, everything came crashing down to her mind as she expressed her long stored pain. Rose raised her since she was a baby gem, abandoned by her father. The woman was considered as a mother to her as she raised her and taught her the strange ways of the Crystal Gems. To help her feel more comforted, Garnet embraced her. She pressed her tightly against her chest and brushed Amethyst's hair through her fingers.

"Don't cry. Rose is in a better place awaiting our company. I know it is tough for you since you're only a child. She only wants the best for you. Besides, you are a Crystal Gem. Fight through the pain and show no mercy to your memories. The past is the past; not present." Garnet tried to sweetly comfort the crying gem with her stoic tone. She tilted her head down to Amethyst and cleared her throat, indicating for Pearl to come along. At first she refused and rolled her eyes until she heard the sad child sob.

"Amethyst. We know how hard it is for you. To see Rose die in front of your eyes, but Garnet is right. Don't reflect on history. Events happen for a reason, dear." Pearl joined along with the comforting, rubbing the purple gem's scalp.

In the crib, pair of brown eyes were beginning to flutter open. Steven licked his lips and smacked them, yawning from his lack of sleep. He looked beside him to only see his family being bonded together. Steven smiled and clapped his hands as he saw the love. He even kicked in the air as he wiggled under his tucked blankets.

"Ahh...Pe...Aam...Gaa..." He whimpered gaining everyone's attention. Pearl looked over her shoulder and instantly smiled as she held her hands passionately to her chest. Amethyst even lifted her heavy head to see Steven's mouth wide open with his tongue stuck out. He sneezed however then gained his attention to his _'older sister.'_

"Steven..." Amethyst whispered as she saw the young gem reach out for her with his bare hands.

"Look at this Amethyst. This child doesn't even have his mother and his father barely spends time with him due to his troublesome job-" Pearl began as she picked the baby up, but was met with a faint growl from the purple gem.

"It seems like you forgot that I have no mom and my dad never wanted me. Rose was the only one who I felt really close to all my life, yet...yet..." Tears poured down her round cheeks and her heart froze in its place. "Steven came in and ruined everything!"

Amethyst's saddened eyes turned into burning eyes of rage. Ice cold ran through her blood veins as she glared at the small baby that was from Rose. Steven smiled at her and lifted his arms so that he can be held by the young kid. He didn't even understood the emotion that Amethyst felt as he was just a clueless baby. More coldness was brought into the room with just a face she made.

"Calm down, Amethyst!" Pearl lightly yelled, pulling the infant closer to her. This earned her a small hard shove from the younger gem. She was taken back a bit until she regained her balance. At this point, Steven sniffed as he was too sensitive from Pearl holding on to him to tightly.

"Amethyst!" Garnet angrily stated, "Don't take your anger out on us! Apologize this instant!"

"I don't wanna!" Was the girl's cold loud response. She gave them all a cold shoulder as she made her way to the couch. On the way there, she kicked the edge of a table, but quickly twitched at the pain of having her toe stubbed. Amethyst jumped on one foot as she brought her leg closer to her chest, sucking air through her teeth to relieve pain.

"Amethyst. Come here. Now." Amethyst heard behind her back, knowing it was Garnet.

"Ahh..." Steven began to cry which made the youngest female gem furious. Amethyst could already hear Pearl nagging about how she made the baby cry.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" She screamed.

With just four words being said, everything was turned upside down. Steven was crying very loudly as he kicked and tried to push his way out of Pearl's arms. Garnet was the one who had an unpleasant frown on her face. On the wooden floors, one could feel the rocky hard stomps of her feet making its way to nine year old. The red gem grabbed Amethyst by the arms and dragged her to where the baby was crying.

"Apologize or you'll be the one crying now...from pain." Garnet affirmed as she squeezed Amethyst's arm to assure her that she wasn't joking.

Steven continued to struggle under Pearl's grasp with tears pooling his eyes' bottom. Slowly walking towards them, Amethyst bit her lip as she continued to have salty tears drip down her face. Garnet stood above her as she crossed her arms.

"Well..." Garnet waited to hear the stubborn girl's apology.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and tasted the sourness of her tears as they fell onto her lips. She wiped her face with her thick arm. Pearl slowly kneeled down to where Amethyst could get a better view of Steven. The delicate gem knew that it wasn't Amethyst's fault for reacting this way. Since Steven came along, everything seemed as if it changed which is very hard to adjust to even for Pearl and Garnet. Although Pearl isn't very fond of the young nine year old's attitude, she knew she had to see past that troubled child. Amethyst suffered a lot since being an infant.

"I..." Amethyst started until it turned into a quiet groan.

"Say it." The leader ordered with a stern tone.

"I'm...sorry."

"Say it with no hesitation and address their names."

"I'm sorry Pearl and Steven...and I even think Garnet. Sorry." She quickly said with sealed eyes. Underneath her eyelids, she felt the cold atmosphere turn into the same one it was before; filled with love and protection. However, that didn't stop Steven from crying. He twisted and turned in Pearl's arms until he saw the purple gem staring at him. Steven instantly extended his arms.

"Take him...he's your little brother." Pearl spoke while handling the baby over to Amethyst.

Steven fell into Amethyst's embrace as he hugged her hair strands and cried. The child just could be found frozen, continuing to look at Steven with an unpleasant face. The baby nuzzled his head deeper into her chest and did his best at trying to find a warm spot into her heart, but she remained frozen.

"Shut up you dumb baby...please."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and sweetly tapped his runny nose. The room then brightened as she smiled. Amethyst tightly hugged the baby which made him calm down. He sniffed and winced under her grasp.

"Sorry Steven. Don't cry, I'm here. I'll protect you from any scary monster that'll take you. I'll be the good big sister that you need. After all, we only have each other and you'll understand me when you're older."

Garnet and Pearl smiled at the scene presented to them. They felt like their younger companion has learned a lesson; have compassion for others and understand their past. Always be there for them when needed.

As much as they all wanted to stay there for hours and observe the precious moment, they could knew the two children needed to sleep.

Pearl snapped out of her dazed mood. "He's calming down now. That's a good sign. Now if we can put him back to sleep then...Amethyst?"

All eyes directed to Amethyst as she walked up stairs with Steven's face laid on her shoulder. He looked back at the other gems with a faint grin as he pulled onto Amethyst's hair. She giggled as she sat on Greg's bed, ignoring the fact that he will come later in the night. The girl made a mental note to leave a little space on the bed for Greg for when he returns from his job.

"Easy there, Steven." Amethyst joked, setting Steven in the middle on the mattress.

"Are you going to put him to sleep?" Garnet questioned, receiving a nod from the child.

"Yeah. I'll put him to sleep and he's gonna sleep with me tonight. You two don't worry about us."

Amethyst laid down next to Steven, facing him. She brought the baby close to her and hugged him, warming him with her hair and body heat. He could even hear her heart, beating like the rhythm of a song.

"Pearl? Garnet?"

"Yes?" The two asked together.

"Can uhh...one of you turn off my GameBox? Just press the off button. Um, thanks."

Garnet shook her head as she did what was told to her. She placed the game device on the kitchen counter and left. She opened up her door and was taken into her room. Pearl was the only one who stood. Her feet swayed her back and forth as she had her arms bended behind her back. A goofy smile was seen from her until Pearl just noticed that Garnet left.

"Good night Amethyst and my little sweet baby Steven. Have your sweet dreams my two gems."

After a few minutes and assuring that the two were asleep, Pearl went to the door and opened it with her gem. She stepped inside and faced back, at the sound of something that sounded like a melody. Pearl could hear a small melody being hummed by Amethyst while kissing the baby's front. Well only one was asleep now and that was Steven.

"Poor misfortunate children."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, here I am with the long awaited chapter. This will just be a sweet little one-shot that centered around Amethyst's feelings and trying to accept Steven. <em>**

**_As always, SHARE/REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV! :D _**

**_-Gem Goddess (GG) _**


	12. Never Enough Love

**Raising Steven Chapter 12**

Never Enough Love 

* * *

><p>"No that will never work!" The growing bearded father grunted in anger as he crumbled up the paper and threw it aside.<p>

"Waahhhh!"

"Not now Steven." He argued while scribbling down some music notes on a sheet.

That day, Greg has decided to compose a song for two reasons. One for his son who turned his seventh month of being born and the second, to celebrate the anniversary in which it marked the day that he met his deceased wife, Rose. It has been two years since he first saw her. Two years filled of love, happiness, and trust, yet it all ended with a dreadful sour note which is to mend into the days he will care for Steven. He remembered the time he saw Rose's eyes, hair, and smile as he performed his last song just for her. She was the only person or gem attending his concert in Beach City after all. Never in all his life, has he seen such a beautiful and attractive woman. After a couple of days, the two became well friends and in a week, they admitted their love and kissed for the first time. The sweet touch of her lips were what drove him crazy and her warm hand grasping onto his made him feel that they will be inseparable no matter at what cost. People would look at them in disgust as Greg would take his girlfriend to the many attractions of Beach City and he would sing love songs to her in public while playing his guitar. The people and the other Crystal Gems would claim that it just wasn't normal for a human to fall for a gem, yet the lovers didn't cared. The couple was madly in love with each other.

"Wahhhhhh!"

Greg sighed as what seemed it was the hundredth time of the day and got up from his seat and walked to where Steven was laying on the floor with toys around him. The baby fell on his blanket that sat underneath him and pulled his legs closer to him. Steven cried with closed eyes as well as a wide open mouth.

"Hold on little buddy. Um...I'll come right back." The man looked all over for the pacifier which he knew calmed Steven down when he would throw a fuss. "I'll get your uhh..what's the thing called? Pacifier?"

He scratched his head in confusion as he panicked to find the small item. He shoved magazines, papers with notes on them, and drawings to the side as he looked for the pacifier. However, Steven's crying was rushing him. Greg started to huff as he even opened up the closet and dug through many pockets only to find some spare coins and lint. Still nothing could be found.

"Waaaahhhh!" Every cry from the baby became louder and louder. Greg knew there was no use. So with a heavy gulp, he made his way to the baby. He masked his face with a fake smile and sat on the floor to Steven's height.

"I'm here. Shhh..." Greg arched Steven's back up until Steven gained his balance with sitting. Tears were seen on his face, smeared everywhere. Once again, Greg sighed.

_When will they get back? Especially Amethyst? _He wondered with desperation. Pearl and Garnet were out on their normal missions of the day while Amethyst was sent to do errands for the gems. She was also told to buy groceries and baby products for Steven. It has been an hour since they all left and Amethyst called him just minutes ago from a public telephone stand in order to check if there was enough baby formula then hung up. They all left with Steven asleep, leaning on a big teddy bear until he quickly woke up with a hit to the face from the plush falling down.

That day was actually the only day Greg had free from his jobs. He took a job as a clerk in a music store, sometimes even being a guitar teaching tutor, and even took a job at a twenty four hour fast food joint during the nights. Greg needed the money, yet he still had plans to find an even better job with better payment. When he found out that Rose was pregnant, the first instinct was for him to plan on how to maintain the baby. The man even sold his beloved colored van, in which he held many memories with, to the elderly owner of a nearby car wash, but he would do anything for Rose and the baby.

Greg reached over to a small superhero monkey action figure and goofily made childish noises for Steven's enjoyment. Steven scrunched his nose and snorted then continued to cry, not even happy with the monkey toy. He wiggled his arms and legs aggressively against the ground as a sign of protest. This caused Greg's bagged eyes to widen from the sight as Steven cried at the top of his lungs. Greg quickly got up from his spot on the ground and sighed an even deeper sigh. His hands smacked his head as he searched around the home.

Eventually, minutes passed by until Greg gave up from finding the small object that would comfort Steven. He placed himself back onto the couch that he sat on for writing the song. He squinted his eyes as he wobbly held the yellow pencil between his big fingers and concentrated on finding the melody of the composing song. Still, Steven was crying from his blanket.

"Steven..." He choked, "It's just a tiny little fall and hit. Nothing bad is happening." Greg knew there was no reasoning with Steven since he was a baby, but it was worth a try even if it was pointless. The child couldn't even understand a word that his father implied to him except hearing his name. He continued wailing. At this time, the father rolled his eyes and once again got up.

"Alright. When was the last time you ate?"

"Mmmm..." Steven replied with watery eyes, his legs and feet bouncing on the ground. He was desperate for something else besides food or toys and other baby objects. Something that could easily be given to him; especially his father can make him calm by this by this tender move.

Steven got picked up by his father who still had a little grim frown on his face. Greg tried to go with the route of that he knew Steven often wanted sometimes. He picked up an empty baby bottle from the counter and poured some warm crisp water into it. Then some of the little remaining white powdery baby formula was poured into it and was shakened to mix the two together. After, Steven's baby milk was prepared. Greg sat himself back onto his warm seat and grunted. Steven pushed his bottle away and frowned. He screamed in sadness.

"Steven! You are hungry and need this." Greg argued with a stern tone.

Nothing. Steven turned his face away and kicked his father's chest. A little nerve was triggered in Greg. He lightly glared and decided that it was just a little phase that can easily go away if time was given. Greg placed the bottle on the coffee table and laid Steven on the couch.

"Just give me some time Steven. Please. I'm writing you and your mother a song...after all it is the second year that she came into my life...and you're seven months old now." He stated with hand motions and picked up his notebook to continue writing some musical notes and lyrics. From the corner of his brown eyes, he could see Steven kicking and slapping his arms to the couch, screaming.

"Flowers of my life...you complete me...? No, too...I don't know." Greg sighed, ignoring the baby, and ripped the paper out. Crumpling the paper and silently cursing to himself, he knew he was losing patience.

On the couch, Steven was heartbroken. Not even crying and screaming would get his father's attention. The small baby made an attempt to pull himself up, but failed. After a couple more attempts, Steven decided to lay flat on his stomach. He stared at his surroundings then moved his head to Greg. Drool dripped from the infant's bottom lips, which fell onto his little hands, and he grabbed onto the couch's arm, slipping at first. He pulled himself closer to it and lifted his stomach off the cushion. His salty teardrops continued to streak their way to his chin, but he managed to pull himself into his crawling position. Next, Steven crawled the two foot distance to Greg. He waddled and shuffled his hands, staring at them in case he lost his pace and tumble over them.

"No matter where we are, the love between us will bloom…?"

"Ahh...Gaa…" Steven whimpered, gripping onto Greg's arm and hugged it with all his might. He then proceeded to cry. He buried his head into his father's warm hairy arm which tickled his nose, but the baby didn't cared. All he ever wanted that whole day was an act of affection from Greg.

The man looked over his arm, thinking that Steven was hungry which quite irritated him. Greg snickered and grabbed the plastic bottle of the made baby milk until something halted him. A bright gleam in Steven's small brown eyes made him hesitate.

_"Greg...don't you understand that our son needs you to love him. It's that simple."_ A voice whispered. From there, he felt a pair of slender soft arms lift his own arms, reaching out to Steven. He tenderly took his son into his arms, staring at him. They all felt a very deep connection with each other; time couldn't even be felt.

"You...you have your mother's look, Steven. It's beautiful..." Greg smiled, cheek from cheek and cooed his son. Steven opened his mouth, revealing his pink gums. The baby attempted to smile with bright redness filling his face which brought humor to Greg. A memory came by which made his heart sank; Rose would smile at him with a bright blushed face and pull him closer every time she wanted something. With this in mind, Greg pulled the gem closer to him and embraced him. A beautiful moment of father and son occurred. Greg pulled Steven as close as he can be and thought deeply about his family to the point where he managed to let a few tears escape. He thought what life could be like if his wife was still around. The three would be a happy family with no grief or sadness to ever occur.

"So little buddy. Want to help me write this song for you and your mother?"

Steven replied with a happy sigh and tightly grasped his father's thick hair and giggled. "Yaa..."

...

_"You always somehow manage to brighten my day._

_You always tell me we'll be together everyday._

_And how can I say no to a face like yours._

_You are never enough for me._

_Tell me anything, baby._

_Anything I will do for you._

_Tell me all the love that you possess for me._

_I love you too, baby._

_You are never enough for me._

_I never want to lose you._

_I want to be your true love._

_Don't be scared of anything._

_We both need each other, baby._

_You are never enough for me..."_

Greg strummed his guitar, his fingers moving from notes to another couple of notes as he played for his son. Steven sat next to his father and clapped his hands in rhythm. He ahhed in happiness as he heard the soothing voice of Greg sing. The baby was as happy as he could be.

_"Look at me, love._

_Tell me everything that bothers you..." _The man sung. Greg finished his last long note and was half way complete with the song. So far it was perfect. He leaned forward and patted his son's head.

"We made it half way through. Thanks Steven. You were the inspiration for this as well as your mother."

Steven grinned as saliva tripped down his chin. He bounced on his seat and clapped his hands with joy. The seven month old child reached out to touch the hard strings of Greg's guitar, trying to strum it without hurting his small fingers. Taking notice of this, the older man played the tune of each string and thoroughly explained each one.

"I'll teach you how to play a guitar or even a ukulele when your older. Your old man knows a lot about music so it'll be easy. But in the meantime, want me to play it again, Steven? You seem to enjoy it." Greg was answered with a gleeful giggle from Steven.

"Alright. Here I go..."

As the two enjoyed themselves with the music, a ghostly figure took a seat next to her family. The female ghost was completely unnoticed by the the singing man and the dancing baby. Rose brushed her silky dress and pushed her curly pink hair behind her back. She sweetly smiled as she saw her husband sing with all all the volume in his vocal cords; sometimes even playing some complicated solos which he would get carried away with. Beside her, she saw her son laughing and bouncing along to the music. This is what her family was; musical, sweet, caring, and sometimes humorous. They were just perfect. The family that she would do anything, just to spend a couple of minutes with her beloved husband and adorable baby son with her physical form.

_"Happy seventh month, little Steven. And happy two year anniversary, my love."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you guys like my chapter? Can you guys tell if I got lazy at some parts, cause...yeah... Wasn't this too sweet? I really wanted to show a sweet intimate moment between Greg and Steven. Tell me what you guys think. :)<em>**

**_REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/SHARE!_**

**_-Love you all; Gem Goddess (GG)_** ㈵6


	13. Exasperating Night

**Raising Steven Chapter 13 **

Exasperating Night 

* * *

><p>The three older gems slept on the couch from their tiresome day. Baby Steven was extremely energetic that whole day which required extra attention. Steven would crawl from corner to corner and managed to climb his way onto the portal. However, each time he was grabbed by the arms and taken away, he would scream and kick aggressively which caused bitter feelings to rise. At eight months old, his curiosity stroke harder than before. He would reach for his toys and throw them across from him as he waited for someone to pick it up for him. That would cause him to throw it back once again. At that point, he even began to use a high chair as feeding him by being held was becoming difficult. His high chair was covered with baby food, dry milk, and crumbs from his snacks, but none of them had the time to clean it up. Their minds were occupied with the shenanigans Steven would cause if he was unsupervised.<p>

Garnet slept in her red robe with her head thrown back and her legs widely stretched. Pearl had her head resting on the leader's arm and she would talk within her sleep. She would shiver too as she only had a light pink nightdress on. Laying flat out on their legs was Amethyst who loudly snored in her black pajamas and caused some pressure on Pearl's slender legs. But none of them had their sleep interrupted...for the moment.

Steven sat himself up from his warm spot, sniffing as his stomach rumbled from hunger. He saw his three guardians and whimpered with brought out arms. Minutes passed by until the baby developed goosebumps from the bitter cold that hit him. His soft lips quivered and he cried lightly which became louder pitches. In response, the three gems slowly opened their eyes, confused at first until they saw little Steven flinging his arms up and down. In seconds, Amethyst and Garnet turned their head to Pearl who had dark circles under her blue eyes. The two gems who eyed Pearl tilted their heads to Steven, wanting her to go and comfort him. No one barely had the energy to get up, but it had to be done. Pearl slipped into her dolphin slippers and slowly paced herself to the crying baby. Her eyes were still half way closed and she would occasionally yawn very loudly, but nothing would stop her from sweetly smiling to the baby she loved so dearly.

"Pearl is here, sweetie. Pearl is here…" She assured Steven and grasped his arms. Pearl had him and hugged him. Shhing and patting his back, she walked around the house as she tried to make him fall asleep. "Just close your eyes, my little Steven."

It took Steven ten minutes to fall asleep as he rested his head on her shoulder and pooled it with his drool. He closed his eyes and his arms rested on her chest. He could feel the gentle heartbeat of Pearl under his chest which eased him. As soon as she knew he was deep in his sleep, Pearl rested him back in his crib then went back to where Garnet and Amethyst continued to sleep. She went back to her position and fell back into her sweet slumber.

Two hours passed by as it was two past midnight. The three gems were closer than before as they all rested while being huddled together to warm each other. It became even colder with a light wind coming in.

Small little eyes were opened as soon as they cringed from the air. Steven stretched out his arms then turned around as he leaned on his arms. He looked to the Crystal Gems with teary eyes and gently sat himself up. His stomach was still rumbling from hunger which sleep won't solve. Steven patted his stomach with his small hands and searched around the room for his bottle. The plastic bottle was found sitting on the coffee table in front of the Crystal Gems which made Steven lick his lips as he could taste the sweetness of his milk. He wanted it now.

"Paa….!" Steven cried to get Pearl's attention. He was ignored. Steven tried to pick up a small action figure and tried to throw it out of his crib, but only to see it remain in his crib with a torn arm. He pouted his lips in disappointment.

Steven screamed as he saw that his figure was broken and kicked his feet against the crib. The gem would do anything for his drink. Pearl and Garnet lifted their heads with annoyance and together they tapped Amethyst. She glared at them through her thick strands of hair that covered her face. She slid herself off her companions' legs, but Amethyst fell onto the floor with a loud noise and rubbed her face.

"I'm coming. Just shut up." She hissed with a yawn as she walked in a zigzag line then stood above Steven's crib. "Whaa…?"

Amethyst tilted her head to the side as she saw the baby signaling her for something. Steven smacked his lips together and did as what seemed to be him sucking the air. In confusion, she turned around to the other gems and shrugged at Garnet who seemed to be awake as Pearl continued to sleep.

"What does he want, Garnet?"

Garnet didn't answer at all, but sighed deeply. She then shook her head and leaned forward to get a better look at Steven. The red gem also saw why Amethyst was confused then came to a conclusion from the hints he gave.

"He wants food. Give him that human milk." Garnet yawned, "That should do the trick."

Amethyst growled in anger as she again walked in a goofy way and did her task. She snatched the plastic baby bottle with anger and prepared the milk. When it was done, she returned to the crib to see Steven gnawing on the broken arm of his action figure. The toy arm was coated with his sticky saliva. Amethyst icked as she pulled it away from his mouth and replaced it with his bottle. As soon as the rubber tip touched his lips, he fell back onto his mattress and closed his eyes from total bliss. He vigorously sucked from it and extracted the milk from it. He was happy for the moment and drank until his stomach wanted no more.

"You had your dumb milk. Just shut up for the rest of the night." Amethyst took the half drank bottle then went back to her bed on the Crystal Gems for the night. She left Steven with a smile as he constantly belched until he was asleep.

"...good night, Steven..." The child whispered in her sleep and continued to snore loudly.

A couple of hours then passed which made it become four in the morning. However, it was still very dark and the skies were still filled with shining stars. Walking on the beach with a steady motion was Greg with a dirty and wet apron in his hands as he had just finished his night shift at his work. Halfway through his long walk on the beach, he had his eyes half closed and he had moments where he would sleepwalk.

"For...Steven…" He murmured and opened his eyes to continue his walk to the Crystal Temple. From a distance, Greg could hear a loud cry from the small home which made him quicken his pace to a light jog.

Greg wasn't the only one who was alerted by Steven's cry. The Crystal Gems once again raised their heads and grunted at the same time. Pearl buried her head deeper into Garnet's arm and shook her head. Amethyst even brought her head closer to Pearl's lap and yowled in anger. It was up to Garnet this time. She stood up from her comfortable seat, knocking Pearl down, and stretched her legs. The gem then proceeded to Steven, but stumbling. As soon she was there she could see why Steven was crying very loudly. He showed the same signal as he did before. He lifted his arms and sucked the air, wanting Garnet to see that he craved for more milk.

"No more, Steven. You have had enough food." She said in a stern tone with annoyance. This didn't stop the baby's fuss.

Once he saw that Garnet made no moment intent on bringing his milk, he began to scream with anger. He shook his plush toys with his short arms and threw them. Steven's stomach began to rumble which bothered him. The baby made an attempt to to crawl towards Garnet, but only ended with pain as he brought his hand forward from it being placed on the sharp tip of his action figure's disembodied arm. Steven's face was covered in tears, snot, and saliva as he cried which turned his face to a bright red.

Garnet immediately took him in her arms and shushed him, sweetly caressing his hand that had a minor cut. She even began to kiss his hand, thinking that it could help in a way. Garnet had to do what Steven wanted. "I'm gonna get your milk, Steven. Just go to sleep after it is done."

She left Steven in his crib then got his milk. As soon as he saw his preferred treat, he opened his mouth and tried to snatch his bottle from Garnet. He quickly devoured the milk out of the bottle, leaving it empty. Steven then stared his plastic bottle and directed his attention to the leader who still stood by his side. He noticed how Garnet would yawn and her head would drop as if she was sleeping while standing. Steven crawled to her and reached out to touch her thighs, wanting attention from her. From his touch, she quickly shook herself awake then ignored the fact that the baby woke her. Garnet leaned her arms and hands on his crib then slept there. The sleepiness was too strong for her. She quickly fell into a deep sleep even if Steven was poking her legs.

The baby just sat on his spot and didn't even knew what to do, but was suddenly surprised to see his father standing at the opened door with a hunched back and sweat all over his brows that shined with the moon's light. "Steven?"

Greg was then quiet as he saw the three female Crystal Gems sleep. He even felt a bit sad for them; especially Garnet as she rested uncomfortably on Steven's crib.

"Alright, little man. You should be sleeping at this time just like the others." Greg tucked Steven in his bed and kissed him goodnight then left him. With just resting on his bed, Greg could then be heard snoring and was asleep.

The sun rose from the horizon and the sweet songs of the birds chirped from outside; it was six thirty in the morning. Garnet was still sleeping from leaning against Steven's crib, Pearl and Amethyst were cuddled together as they two snored together, and Greg was on his bed as he was the one who snored the loudest. Steven slept peacefully with his hands resting on his stomach. He slept with a smile on his face that was colored a light pink. Innocent dreams were coming to his mind as they all had his family playing with him and giving him attention. Together they all sat on a meadow that had butterflies flying everywhere and the flower petals blew with the light warm wind. Baby Steven could even feel the small legs of a butterfly that landed on his nose. Its brightly colored wings lightly flapped together, but was scared away as Steven tried to grab it. From quickly reaching for it, Steven accidently poked his face with his sharp small fingernails.

He quickly woke up from his dream only to see a fly on his cheek. The small insect turned around and met eye to eye with the baby; its large eyes shining with his reflection. Steven began to cry again as he felt a little terrified from the close view of the bug. The fly quickly took off from the loud vibration of Steven's cry.

"Steven!" Garnet quickly jolted herself up which cracked her back. "Is it...is it morning already?"

"What?! I couldn't even barely sleep at all." Amethyst cried with her back against them and covered her face with Pearl's dress. It was moist with her saliva which disgusted Pearl, pushing Amethyst away. The three were awoken by Steven.

"I'm sure none of us did, Amethyst. It did felt like Steven was crying the whole night which rang constantly throughout my conscious." Pearl slowly got up and stretched herself out. Her face was darkened with bags under her eyes, but she reacted as her neutral self. She turned to the purple girl next to her. Pearl lightly tapped Amethyst just to wake her up.

"I got you. I'll wake up…" The almost ten year old hissed.

Pearl took her arm and turned her around. "Now!"

Amethyst then slowly got up with glaring wrinkled eyes. "Ugh, fine! We have a mission today right?"

"Correct and we all must leave early as possible. Steven can be taken cared by Greg." Garnet had Steven sitting on her arm as he looked at the two with tears, yawning as he dug his head deeper into Garnet. "He needs to get some sleep too."

"Lucky kid." Amethyst pushed herself past Pearl. She still walked in her earlier humorous, drowsy fashion.

The pearl gem just hid her face in the palm of her hands then shook it off. The gems' missions were a priority of hers. Pearl first stopped to Steven and kissed his cheek then left to her room, not even saying a word as she was still heavy eyed. Garnet was in the same state as them, but she kept on holding Steven and rocked him. Slowly, his wet eyes were shut and the outside world was no longer shown. He was back into his dream of his family, flowers, food, and butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In other news, "Raising Steven" can be found in the TV Tropes' list of recommended SU fics. I can also be found under the recommended authors. Thanks so much! I can't believe the popularity of this fic and I owe it all to you guys! ^-^<em>**

**_REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW/SHARE this fic to show your love for it! :D_**

**_-Love, Gem-Goddess (GG) 3_**


	14. First Year (Part 1)

**Raising Steven Chapter 14 **

First Year (Part 1)

* * *

><p>It was hard to imagine on how quickly the months came by. Slowly, the baby grew and he even began to change in attitude. From crying for food within a few days of being born then crawling and screaming for getting what he wants, he dramatically grew. And in a couple of days, he would celebrate his first year of life, but along with that came the anniversary of a tragic death; Rose Quartz.<p>

Steven lightly giggled as he reached for his toes. Bubbles of his saliva surrounded each corner of his mouth and pooled down to his red shirt. He fell to his side as he failed to touch his feet and looked up to Pearl who sat next to him on the ground. Her clear blue eyes wandered around the page of her book that she was reading. It was the book she bought many months earlier, '_You and your baby: A guide on how to properly raise a child.' _Together, the two gems sat on a clean warm blanket in the middle of Beach City's only park. Flowers and bees surrounded their view and the sun beamed its light and heat toward them. The beautiful spring day definitely shown itself that day.

"First year is complete. Only seventeen more years as it says here, that you'll leave us...forever." Pearl cringed at the thought of Steven leaving them when he was much older, but she decided to shake it off as it was a long road ahead. He was still a baby. "No no...you're going to be with us forever. You barely know nothing about being a gem and need our guidance. You don't need to follow these _human_ rules."

She took Steven in her arms as soon as she placed the book aside and placed him in between her legs as she laid her head on top of his. Steven continued to giggle and tightly held onto her hands. Pearl smiled into a bright grin, her arms tightly hugging the baby that was with her. "I love you, Steven…"

Pearl closed her eyes, not even noticing what Steven was about to grab. Beside the book which Pearl settled down, there was a big photo album with tons of papers sticking out of its pages. Next to it was a plastic bag filled with crafts that would decorate the album, glitter, and glue. On the bag was even a sharp pair of scissors which caught Steven's eye. His hand was about to grab onto the sharp edges of it until he was halted by Pearl's snowy white hand. Her eyes were warm and soft like a mother's own.

"Don't touch that or you'll get a nasty booboo." The pearl gem grabbed the book and placed it on the baby's lap with Steven looking down upon it. "We all started a photo album to capture your moments in each month as well as part of your mother's pregnancy."

The pages of the thick photo album opened and the first picture there was a photo with Rose. It was an old photo, the same one Amethyst shown before which could bring tears to the Crystal Gem's eyes. The next set consisted of Rose's pregnancy. First one shown was the surprise look of Rose when she discovered the big news with her pregnancy test. Next were a couple photos of her and Greg with proud faces as they knew they were going to become parents.

Slowly throughout each photo, the two gems saw how Rose was changing in her size. Her stomach growing and Rose's attitude became more motherly and serious. She would usually spend her last months of pregnancy sitting in her room or at the shore while Pearl and Garnet are assigned to take care of her missions. Then came the dark turn of the photo album. All the sudden, the last photo taken of Rose was minutes after Steven's birth. He was held in her arms with a lifeless blank face. Tears streamed down the oldest gem's eyes knowing what she must do to save her newborn son; to give up her life for Steven to survive then dissipate without leaving any trace of her body. After that photo, Rose disappeared and was no longer shown in the album.

"It's your mother and you...it's been...a," Pearl paused as she noticed that Steven stared directly at her with a confused face. "...a year."

Turning the pages on the next following pages, Pearl then brightened up as she Steven being only a few days old. He was seen crying and being fully naked which made her laugh. Steven was a very small baby, but required attention and food or he'll scream and cry his way for it.

...

_3 Days Old: _

_All eyes were directed to the small baby that laid inside his incubator. He cried with a bright red face as he seemed completely helpless. The boy nearly was born a stillborn until his mother gave him her gem. Due to fear of Steven still being unable to live, the doctors ordered for him to stay inside his little imprisonment in order for him to be inspected. _

"_Awwwww! Isn't he precious?" One of the nurses exclaimed as she did her task of changing Steven's blankets. The only response she got was a cold look from Amethyst. The nurse sighed. _

"_I understand that you all lost someone very dear to you, but at least it's not a full tragedy. This beautiful baby was brought into the world and deserves the full love like his mother did. I'm sure she had a beautiful life..." The nurse tried to comfort the four beings which made them all have a negative or sad look on their face. _

"_My wife…" Greg began until he gave a loud sniff just to prevent anymore tears. _

"_Rose is gone. Forever!" Amethyst yelled loudly which made her break into a loud cry. She leaned onto Garnet's chest, tightly tightly grasping onto her team mate's clothing. _

_The nurse bit her lip as she opened up the incubator and sweetly took Steven. He opened his eyes and took out his small tongue to taste the sour air. Slowly, he extended his arm as he wanted to grab someone; most preferably his mother. _

"_Shhh...little Steven. Do you want someone else to hold you while I change your bedding?" She looked over to what she assumed was his family. At once, Greg and Pearl stood up as they both wanted to hold him. They both stared at each other, their eyes opened wide as they both wanted to see the infant. _

"_I can hold my own son, Pearl." _

"_You held him when he was born and held him probably longer than all of us. I want to hold him too just so I can observe him closer. This is even my first time holding him." Pearl objected in which she knew she won. _

_Greg rolled his eyes as he stepped aside for Pearl to grab the baby from the nurse. For three straight days she tried to push Rose's death aside, presuming that it will make her even more depressed. So in order for her to do that, she thought that she had to look at the bright side and take notice of the new life that entered hers. The sweet beautiful innocent life Steven began. _

_She then had her face turned into a grim frown. Steven continued to cry as he fidgeted with his small arms. Pearl's only attention was adjusted to the gem found on his stomach. The only person it reminded her of was Rose. _

…

Steven looked up to Pearl with shining eyes. He took Pearl's hand into his, slowly observing how much longer and bigger her hand was. Steven's fingers were only able to take her full palm. His hand was even pinker than her own hand, but Pearl's was found warmer. He looked up to Pearl as she kissed his forehead.

"This is you on your first month." Pearl redirected her attention to the photo album.

…

_One Month Old: _

_Steven laid underneath a big blue umbrella that hid him from the sun's harmful rays. Nearby, a red crab walked by which immediately made Steven turn his head. The animal pinched its claws together, signaling the baby that it was defensive and wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Then it instantly dug itself in sand which gave it a ford to protect itself. Steven looked towards Garnet and Amethyst as they played tic tac toe on the damp sand with their fingers. During that time, the sun gave off hot warm air as a first sign of summer. The ocean would brush against the legs of the two playing gems who took in the brittle ocean coolness as they were wearing bathing suits; Garnet a two piece bikini while Amethyst had her one piece suit soaking wet. _

_As they played, Amethyst would snort in approval as she noticed each victory she has won until Garnet would beat her at the end. None of them paid any attention to Steven who squirmed his legs and arms as well as giving out a loud call for the gems to hear. Immediately the two girls looked to him and discarded their game. Garnet took Steven in her arms and quietly shushed him. She lit her up her gems that were embedded in her palms warming Steven which stopped his fussing as he was being comforted. _

_"What does the little poop sack want now?" Amethyst growled in annoyance as she stepped in anger on the game that they were playing. _

_Garnet ignored Amethyst's question as she also didn't knew the answer. She looked down onto Steven who opened his mouth, forming a small yawn. His lips would sink down to his chin in satisfaction until she knew what he was doing. "Go inside and get a fresh diaper for Steven. Now." _

_Amethyst nodded in obedience then ran down the shore towards the beach home. Garnet and Steven were then alone together. The baby's lips then turned into a frown from the discomfort of his wet diaper. He opened his mouth and Garnet knew what was going to come. She pressed him against her chest and rocked him back and forth, humming lightly. She even secured his blanketed cocoon tightly around him._

...

Pearl laughed as she saw the expression of Steven's satisfied grin then the next picture was of him crying in Garnet's arms. The tiny pink baby was buried deep within her chest as Garnet smiled down upon him, protecting him. Such a tender beautiful scene could be pictured. Even after getting his diaper changed and being fed his afternoon snack, Steven would still demand attention.

"Pe…" Steven babbled as he wrapped his arms around Pearl's thigh. Kissing him again, she looked at the remaining pictures.

…

_Two Months Old: _

_Steven sweetly cooed out into the night and kicked his legs up into the air. He was laid on his father's bed as Greg was beside him, watching his favorite football team play that was being broadcasted live. Greg took a sip of his canned fizzy soda then settled it down on the small drawer beside him. His eyes were glued to the television, not even noticing the flinching from his son._

"_Yes! That's how it should be done!" Greg loudly exclaimed with a fist pump, seeing his favorite team score a touchdown. _

_His son continued to wiggle his legs as well as move his arms by his side. Steven adjusted his eyes to where his father was looking, squinting at the brightness of the screen's light. He didn't knew what was happening which caught Greg's attention until the television became clearer for him. Steven saw what appeared to be small men running on a large field. The baby titled his head to the side in confusion and continued to kick his legs up in the air with a rhythm._

"_Ahhh…." Steven cried as he looked to his father._

"_Not now, Steven. Just a few more...oh, he's going to make it!" Greg replied to the cry of his son. _

_The baby wasn't going to give up that easily. He whimpered and gave out a faint cry to which was still ignored by Greg. Steven was hopeless and disappointed, sticking his tongue out towards the television in slight anger. _

"_Ugh, Mr. Universe, you aren't even paying attention to your own son!" A stern female voice exclaimed which snapped Greg's view towards the slender young teenager. He grinned in a light way with embarrassment. _

"_Pearl...I…" He began until Pearl marched up the stairs and instantly turned off the television, angering Greg a bit on the inside. _

"_Steven needs your love and care as a father, but all you've done this past month is sit in front of that box of motion electric pictures that you humans waste your time with. Honestly, Rose would be disappointed in you." Pearl snapped with her hands on her hips. _

_Greg was taken back at how the the teenager was acting. He held a finger up and opened his mouth, but heard the loud tapping of Pearl's foot on the ground, challenging him to argue back. _

"_Yes, Pearl. I'll handle Steven."_

…

"Greg could've been a better father at the time, but he's improving." Pearl said with a grim tone, but quickly smiled at the baby. The two looked down towards the picture of Steven's father cradling his son to sleep. On his face was nothing but a black look with bags under his eyes with annoyance as Pearl was the one who snapped the picture. Next was Amethyst who stood in the background with a finger pointing towards Steven's open mouth as he belched in his father's grasp.

"As time went on Steven, things became brighter yet loving at the same time. You changed everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please FOLLOWFAV/SHARE/REVIEW this story as it all makes me very happy and motivates me to update as soon as possible! Thanks! :D**_

_**-With love, Gem Goddess (GG)**_


	15. First Year (Part 2)

**Raising Steven Chapter 15**

First Year (Part 2)

* * *

><p>Steven blinked at Pearl with his mouth opened and slowly he smiled to her. He giggled and lunged himself to her waist. The teenager grabbed both of his arms and held him higher, his feet dangling from the ground as his arms rested on her elbows. He hung above the grass, the baby casting his shadow onto the ground which made him seem taller. Pearl's smile grew wider as she saw his eyes wander around the area, with such wonder. Steven even began to raise his arms as he tried to snatch a fly that buzzed around his head. The teenager nuzzled him with her face.<p>

"Oh Steven. For such a sweet and cute baby, you sure are demanding and always want everything." she complimented, her face pressing against Steven's own. Without even noticing, to her dismay, he grabbed onto her long pointy nose and tugged it. Pearl instantly yelped at the pain and pulled Steven away from her face. She shook her head at the baby, who just resumed to laugh at his mischievous act.

"No, Steven. That is not funny. If you continue this way, people won't find you... favorable." Pearl spoke as she rubbed her nose. The baby just blinked at her, with no smile on his face; he was basically confused.

"Well then Steven. Let's look at your pictures." Pearl directed her attention to the photos. "This is when you just couldn't give up on your food because it was delicious for you."

The baby's eyes shined as he looked towards Pearl's face. His face dripped with his saliva and he continued to blink in confusion towards her.

Upon noticing this, Pearl ruffled Steven's soft black hair. "You're the sweetest baby I have ever seen..."

...

_Three Months Old:_

_"Here comes the plane, ready for landing! Vroooom!" The nine year flew the spoon filled with mashed carrots baby food around Steven's face. He reached forward and kicked his legs, eagerly awaiting his food. He even kicked Pearl on the chest as she held him up for his food._

_"Ah!" Steven cried as he bounced up, his hands opening and closing._

_Amethyst teased the baby. "You want it, dude?"_

_"Yaa! Yaa!" he cheered in a high pitched voice._

_"Really little man?"_

_"Ya.." Steven grasped into the air for his food._

_"You sure, Ste-"_

_"For Rose's sake, just give him the food!" Pearl loudly cried as she winced from the swelling Steven will cause her later. Amethyst sighed with annoyance and gave up the teasing. She jabbed the spoon into the baby's mouth. He hugged his plastic spoon and devoured his food in one bite._

_"He sure loves to eat." Amethyst complimented as she tried to take the spoon away, but Steven would turn around with it on his hands and continue to lick it._

...

_Four Months Old:_

_Bright toys and a yellow beach ball surrounded the baby as he looked around at the new eye candy. His eyes opened wider and wider and he giggled. He opened his hands and reached out to them, but failed. The baby then cried out for help from such disappointment._

_"You sure he needed all these toys? There's too much for him." Pearl asked towards Greg and Amethyst who gave her a sheepish grin. The two had spent their day at the toy shop, shopping many toys and wonders for Steven as well as Amethyst._

_"Duh, of course! Poor kid does nothing here all day except watch those boring and annoying baby shows." Amethyst answered, looking towards the younger child. Steven looked at her and showed his pink shiny gums with glee._

_"My only son deserves this all, Pearl." Greg added. "And Amethyst took good care of Steven so I offered her to get the new Animal Road game."_

_Besides them, Garnet kneeled down next to Steven and lightly shook his rattle in front of his face. He instantly shrieked with happiness, extending his arms even further to snatch it._

_"It's good enough." she spoke, caressing the baby's forehead._

_Steven wiggled his rattle and gave noises of excitement from his new discovery to the sound it made. His fingers gripped onto the orange handle and he stared at the stars designed onto the round top of his toy. His fingers gingerly went over the strange shapes; he knew he saw it many times before. Next, his eyes looked up towards Garnet who looked to the others while she still played with his small amount of hair. The baby pouted and saw the star stitched onto his guardian's clothing; he instantly smiled and clapped his hands._

…

_Five Months Old:_

_Small huffs and a stream of drool came from Steven. He uncomfortably sat against the cushion of the living room couch. Steven was extremely anxious as his stomach growled in hunger. In front of him, he saw on how Pearl prepared his baby milk._

_"It's almost done! Hold on, Steven." she cried over her shoulder as she pressed the buttons of the microwave._

_After a couple of seconds, she heard the loud beeps of the device and she instantly opened the door. Snatching the bottle and placing the cap on it, she saw how impatient Steven was to have his milk; he even seemed as if he was ready to launch himself to her. Her heart raced to get the drink to the baby as soon as she could before Steven would do something._

_In time, Pearl mixed the formula and sighed, wiping her brows as she stepped towards the couch to a very fussy baby. Steven cried and flailed his arms in every motion until Pearl gently lifted his chin up with one slender finger of hers. She smiled and softly placed the bottle's tip into his mouth._

_"Drink Steven. I know how hungry you are." she remarked as she saw the happiness Steven displayed. "Drink..."_

_The baby closed his eyes and slurped loudly, taking the bottle from Pearl's hand, handing it into his small arms. He hugged the bottle's bottom and continued to furiously drink his milk. Just by looking at this, Pearl felt a bit of guilt seeing the hunger they let the baby through; but she was impressed with the small strength Steven gained over the months._

_'He's holding the bottle for himself...' she thought._

...

_Six Months Old:_

_A small bug flew around the establishment, buzzing everywhere with it's loud wings brushing against each other. It flew from corner to corner, cautious to where it went until it saw the face of the gem child, Steven, lying on the upper bed. It rubbed its small legs together and took off to the direction of the baby until..._

_"Flee, you disgusting pest!" Pearl shooed the fly, "Beat it!"_

_The bug did as it was told, leaving off to the doors of the Crystal Temple._

_As soon as she was sure the insect wouldn't return, Pearl turned towards Steven who slept soundly under his covers. His fingers fidgeted and he mumbled some unknown words, but his eyes remained tightly shut. Pearl observed him closely, her head resting on the cushions of the bed. She deeply breathed and continued to stare towards the baby while he slept. Thoughts of how adorable he was and how peaceful it was to look at him came to her mind, which made her not dare to move her eyes. For the remaining of the night, she looked towards him until her eyes closed by themselves from the drowsiness of it._

_..._

_Seven Months Old:_

_"Alright, Steven! It's the great baby race!" The almost ten year old shouted inside the beach home._

_Amethyst dragged plush toys and scattered them throughout the home. Her objective with this goal was for Steven to crawl to each stop in a specific amount of time, to test his speed. Being that she was alone and bored with nothing better to do, she decided that it was best for her to enjoy her time with Steven as she babysat for the day._

_Steven watched his 'older sister', blinking and questioning what he should do in the mean time._

_"Look at this. Okay, you move from toy to toy and in under a minute you should have this whole course completed." Amethyst adjusted the timer tied around her neck and made her way towards Steven. He chuckled and reached out to her feet, hugging them tightly, but Amethyst wasn't impressed._

_"Yeah, cuteness won't get you anywhere kid. We're training for that annual baby crawling competition of Beach City and for you to get ready to be a Crystal Gem."_

_Steven ignored her and laughed even harder, grasping onto her ankle. Amethyst looked down to the baby, taken away by the twinkle in his eyes. She was adored by the charm of them, but she quickly shook her head._

_"As I said, not adorable. Now crawl, little man."_

...

_Eight Months Old:_

_At the dinner table, it will always be noisy with Steven throwing his bottles and spoons everywhere, splashing his food onto the others. He would sit in his high chair, in between Garnet and Greg, and annoy them by poking and babbling random noises to each of them._

_"Ahh..." he began and poked Garnet's arm. She took her last bite of chicken and turned to him, her shades reflecting Steven._

_"Yes, Steven?" Garnet asked with a puzzled look until she saw Steven's plate of mashed bananas empty. "You're hungry then?"_

_At first, she looked to Greg in case he wanted to attend his son first, but he was seen quickly eating his food in order for him to get to his night shift early._

_"Isn't he always hungry?" Amethyst asked from besides Garnet, picking on her vegetables with disgust by her fork._

_Pearl nodded as she sipped her hot tea. "Yes, but he's a..."_

_"A baby...yeah, I think we know that now, Ms. Obviously Perfect." The young gem finished, rolling her eyes._

_The slim gem gave the child a cold stare and huffed loudly through her nose, but held her remark to defeat the ten year old. She looked to the red gem who continued to look at her, waiting for what she should do._

_"Give him more bananas. It'll ease him." Pearl spoke as she looked towards Steven. "And quickly, before he does something."_

_Garnet nodded, not saying anything, and left to complete her duty. It took her about four minutes until she returned to Steven jumping in his chair and constantly whaling out high pitched noises. She was just in time, before Steven could put a fit which is difficult to deal with. Garnet took her seat next to the baby and placed the plate of bananas in front of him. Her worried face relaxed and she loosened her tense shoulders as she saw Steven pick up the gunk with his small fingers and stick it in his mouth._

_"Shouldn't you feed him with his proper spoon?" Pearl questioned the table as she saw that they only concentrated on their food. She huffed again in anger with narrowed eyes, but before she could do anything Steven took his food and threw it to Amethyst's direction. That was when the worse came to the dinner table._

_The young gem was hit with the gunk, making her slowly raise her head from her plate and give Steven a sly smile. "You challenge me, Steven-O? You made a terrible mistake, challenging the great Amethyst!"_

_'Oh dear...why me?' Pearl mentally thought to herself as she swallowed her chewed salad._

_In minutes, the room was covered with food. Amethyst would take her food and throw it to Steven, but he laughed and threw his mashed bananas everywhere. This resulted in Garnet getting slightly angered as she couldn't eat in peace while Greg was in shock as he was covered in vegetables, rice, and meat._

_"Oh jeez...I have work in less than half an hour." he complained, wiping himself, but Amethyst and Steven laughed at their mischief._

…

The almost one year old baby looked at each photo, taken to each memory he shared with his strange family of gems and a human man. He remembered some events as if they freshly happened. He rested into Pearl's grasp and laid his head her slender arms. He breathed calmly and thought about those memories again, but he ended up taking a nap in his guardian's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally, completed this! It was hard at first to complete this until I finally snapped out of my writer's block. Next chapter will finally complete Steven's first year and I'll show you a new segment in Raising Steven titled, "Rose's Memoir."<em>**

**_In other news, I released a new one-shot and a new little gag. The two are "Gaming Brawl" and "100 Ways To Mess with Pearl". Check them out if you haven't! :) _**

**_I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter of "Love Bites!" and I'm working with many people for fanfics such as Alisi-Thorndyke in the Gravity Falls section and Tumblr artist, Mechandria. Truly it's an honor to work with them! :) _**

**_However, I did felt unsure about my fanfics and did thought about giving up at times...but, I need to remain strong._**

**_Please FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW/SHARE this fanfic with others to show your support for my writing. I seriously need it, now that I'm beginning to doubt my fics...but until next time. _**

**_-With Love, Gem-Goddess (GG) _**

**_(P.S: Thanks guys for making this story have over 100 favorites. It means a lot and that motivated me to update. Thanks!)_**


	16. First Year (Part 3)

**Raising Steven Chapter 16**

First Year (Part 3)

* * *

><p>"Steven?" Pearl nudged the baby's side. "You shouldn't fall asleep in direct sunlight, sweetie."<p>

She moved her hands in front of his face, blocking the sunlight from his sensitive face skin. Pearl looked down to Steven and grinned. The baby yawned and stretched his arms out to the sky and gave the same expression to Pearl. He smiled from ear to ear and his fingers arched themselves up to touch her chest. The older gem lightly laughed, but her emotion changed into an unsettled one. Her face wandered down to the next blank pages of Steven's ninth, tenth, and eleventh month. The photos that consisted of each month's set laid next to the album and it was all arranged into a mess.

"Now, to arrange this mess and paste them into the album." the teenager placed her index finger onto her chin until it quickly moved when she saw Steven reach out for the photo set.

"No, Steven!" she called out, but quickly stopped when she noticed that the photo he reached for was exactly a photo for his ninth month.

…

_Nine Months Old: _

_The sixteen year old teenager talked through the phone in a jokeful tone, as she placed a hand on her other side's shoulder and laughed along. "Yes, doctor, Steven is doing absolutely fine. Honestly, I still can't believe that nine months ago, we brought home an adorable little bundle of joy who can now crawl and do-" _

_"Indeed Pearl, but be sure to take extra care of him now that his curiosity is skyrocketing which can lead to trouble." The doctor's rough voice trembled through the connection. "You and the others should never let him out of your sight." _

_Seconds after that, Pearl heard the voice of a woman who appeared to be in a hurry which made the doctor change his tone into a solemn one. "An emergency has occurred so I'm afraid I have to cut this conversation in such short notice. Please bring Steven into my office on Monday at seven in the morning." _

_"Will do! Have a nice day." Pearl then hung the phone up in its stand which ended the connection. That is when she realized that she did the opposite of what Steven's doctor advised her; Steven who was last seen sitting beside her, was gone. A deep panic entered her mind and it quickly got into her body, trembling her. _

_"Steven?" she called out as she dashed behind the kitchen counter than to the center of the living room. She heard the loud rumbles of small feet crawling on the second floor. Pearl quickly ran up the stairs only to see Steven gnaw on a dvd cover. His eyes locked with hers, but he continued to gnaw on the plastic cover. _

_"Ha-have you crawled up the stairs by your own?" Pearl asked, dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open. _

_The baby chuckled and threw the plastic covered in saliva to the lower level then his attention returned to his guardian. _

_"Paa!" he attempted to call out to Pearl, but he was calmed when he felt her long arms hold onto his bottom and pull him higher up. He saw Pearl's face closer to his and he touched her cheek and the female gem kissed his hand. _

_"You're growing. Steven. Just wait till your father, Garnet, and Amethyst hear about this. They'll sure be excited!" _

…

_Ten Months Old: _

_This was it. After weeks of trying, it was time. Time for Steven to stand on his developing feet. _

_Garnet was seen sitting on the floor, her hands tightly grasping under Steven's thick arms. Her eyes only concentrated onto the baby in her arms and her heart was slowly beating faster in high hopes. Slowly, but not too rough, she raised Steven from his seating position off to his two feet and little by little Steven was seen adjusting himself into his standing position. He winced from the pressure applied to the small soles of his feet and he closed his eyes. For the first time in all his life, he was standing, but with the guidance of Garnet. _

_Besides the two was Pearl and Amethyst as they closely observed their new companion get a grip onto the cold wooden floor. The second oldest would constantly gasp and a tear would escape her left eye while Amethyst would be speechless with no witty remark._

_"Someone please hold Steven from behind while I get up." Garnet asked the two, but only to be surprised to see Amethyst volunteer. She walked behind Steven and held exactly where the red gem had her hands. Garnet then took Steven's hands as she wiggled out of her spot and got up, making her soft hold of his hands never detach. _

_Garnet leaned down as she continued to hold Steven into his standing position. "I think that's enough. Thank you, Amethyst."_

_"Whatever..." she spoke back, blowing her hair out of her face. _

_The leader walked closer towards Steven and she pulled him closer to her, making Steven take his first steps towards her. He ahhed and huffed, but his attention was fully directed onto Garnet's warm face. He stepped onto her shoes and giggled as he pressed his face against her lower thighs. _

_"He's slowly learning." Garnet remarked with a smile. "He's learning." _

…

Pearl placed the photos to their designed pages with satisfaction. She then arched her head to the side with her mouth biting onto one of her fingers. It was perfect which made her enter this joyous mood. Her eyes directed to Steven and she patted his head with happiness.

"Only one more month and we're done, my little Steven…"

…

_Eleven Months Old:_

_Again, Garnet would try to take Steven in her arms and teach him how to walk. Impatient and eager was who she was as she wanted the baby to try and walk, but it would fail. For weeks she set her free time aside to help him, but there was barely any results. _

_However on a chilly afternoon in April, Garnet sighed heavily as she saw Steven sitting on the floor shaking his lion plush in disappointment; he then threw it to the ground. Steven looked up to the red gem and extended his arms forward for her attention. _

"_Ready to try again, Steven?" Garnet asked the baby as she walked towards him and picked him up. _

_In those eleven months, Garnet noticed the change in Steven's height and weight. When he was just days old, she would only hold him with an arm as he was extremely small, but delicate. Each month, he would get bigger which would make it harder for Garnet to hold him with just one arm so she had to use both of her arms. At eleven months old, Steven was heavier and it was harder to get a good grip on him._

_She lowered Steven down to the ground and placed his feet onto her shoes. Garnet grinned with her teeth showing and she spoke, "You're going to know how it feels like to walk." _

_Steven looked up to her then back down to his small bare feet. He noticed Garnet's legs picking themselves up, one after another, but most importantly he felt his legs move along in rhythm. His pupils grew in amazement as Garnet walked across the room with his feet on top hers. The two moved as one and their happiness was equal. The leader felt completed with him which made her heart have a quick jump with joy; it began to beat faster. She loved to hear his squeals of excitement as he felt his legs walking. _

"_See what you're missing out on Steven. This is the delight every living thing feels when they move independently." Garnet continued to walk with him and her love for him grew with each step they took together; her hands holding onto his, making sure to never let him go. She vowed to never leave his side and to be with him always because she was extremely attached to the baby. _

…

The teenager paused at the sight of Garnet guiding Steven with walking. The thought of seeing Steven growing up and walking into the real world worried her for a bit. Then, she recalled the exact words of her parenting book. It had a dreadful text of how most human children leave their parents home at the age of eighteen, to go out and live their life. She was uneased with it and shifted her legs in uncomfort. Pearl's blue eyes moved down to Steven and her heart quickly jumped out of her throat at the dreadful sight. Of course her mind was making her see things, but what she saw was Steven as an adult sitting besides her. He blankly stared at her and smiled with a hand raised.

"Steven!" she cried and hugged the imaginary older Steven, but ended up grabbing onto his neck.

The baby sniffed and pushed his way out of her arms which made her snap out of her mood. Pearl blinked several times before she could correspond to the child. Steven took his eleven month old photos and shoved them into Pearl's hands, laughing.

"I suppose we should paste them in then." Pearl spoke, taking the glue stick into her hands. The sticky object was spread behind each photo and placed into the photo album.

It took her several minutes to finish pasting them onto the pages until it was finally finished. The album she spend an entire year on was done, remembering Steven's best moments.

Pearl yawned and stretched out her arms behind her back as her worries disappeared. Her eyes dropped with drowsiness, making her decide for her to pack up her materials and leave for home.

So she did as she quickly gathered items and gently wrapped them in her blanket which acted as a carrying bag. With the folded blanket of art materials in one hand and the other occupied with an almost one year old Steven, Pearl stepped further away from her spot in the flowery fields and made her long walk to the Crystal Temple where her and Steven's family were waiting. Pearl couldn't help, but smile as she rested her head on Steven's own.

"I love you, Steven...my big boy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick right? It's because I had this completed too along with the past chapter and wanted to release it right away. Hope that makes you guys happy. :) <strong>_

_**Rose's Memoir is up next so stay tuned next week!**_

_**Please FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW/SHARE this fic to spread the love! :D**_

_**-With Love, Gem-Goddess (GG) **_


	17. Rose's Memoir: Dark Secrets

**Raising Steven Chapter 17**

Rose's Memoir: Dark Secrets

* * *

><p>Greg held tightly onto Steven as he pressed onto the tape that held the poster of a donkey for an upcoming game at the party. He wanted to celebrate his son's first birthday with a big party at his friend's car wash. The sun started to give the air its humid heated waves on the sunny spring day. Sweat dripped down Greg's neck, but he continued to smile through it.<p>

"Well, pin the tail on the donkey is done. I just need to blow up balloons and set up the DJ equipment and it'll be done!" The man stated to his son. Steven smiled and giggled, touching his father's hair, which made Greg laugh.

"Let's just hope that people come to your first birthday party, Steven."

After all the remaining tasks were done, the duo sat around in the heat of the sun. Sweat began to pour from Greg's face and he would constantly lick his lips to moisturize them. He looked towards the unopened bottles of iced soda, but shook off the thought about drinking it. His eyes then wandered down to Steven, who sat on his lap; Steven returned the stare. Steven was ahhing and pounding on his father's chest with his tiny fists. The two smiled at each other, a pleasant warmth filling their chest.

"Oh Steven. If only your mother was here, everything would be better. She was the most perfect woman; I could talk about her for hours." Greg placed a strand of Steven's curly hair to the side so it was out of his face. His eyes started to water, but he blinked them back.

"If only..."

...

Upon the hill of a cherry blossom tree stood a glossed wooden post adorned with pictures and many items. From gem artifacts to her wedding ring to albums of classic eighties rock bands, it had many bizarre items. However, what stood out most were two photos; one of Rose with the gems she loved and the other of her and her husband when she was seven months pregnant. All of this was known as Rose's "grave" or as her memorial. Flowers surrounded the area and attracted the flying insects that would gather around it, sucking the sweet nectar of the plants. Birds sang beautiful melodies, but often they acted as the angels singing for Rose. Peaceful described it all.

Twigs cracked and leaves crumpled as the group of female gems walked into the scene, each with a bundle of pink roses in their hands. The feathered creatures flew away as the Crystal Gems came closer to the cherry blossom tree. Pearl led the way as Garnet and Amethyst followed close behind. Their eyes took in the scenic memorial as they all thought back to the times they spent with Rose.

"So this is where her um...memorial place is?" Amethyst asked as she watched her feet, being careful where she stepped.

Pearl laughed sweetly as she leaned down to pick up a cherry bloom and sniffed it, enjoying the scent. "Correct. We are here to pay her a visit."

"But, she's always with us. Through Steven, right?" The ten-year-old asked, which made Pearl grunt.

"She is always with us then, Amethyst. It's just that with all this, I feel closer to her."

They all then arrived to where the post stood with all the items that belonged to the deceased gem. Each gem gave their roses and bowed to the wooden stand, in token to pay their respects to their oldest and wisest team mate. Pearl kneeled down to a lower level as her eyes watered and her lips trembled. Her head was thrown forward and she started to feel cold tears drip down her cheeks. A year; just one year away from the person she looked up to. Rose was her idol; her savior.

Amethyst took her spot on the fallen petals of the trees, blowing her hair. She looked at all the items that belonged to Rose. Her heart ached seeing that it had been twelve months, but another part of her was already starting to accept Steven into her life. Obviously, Steven's presence didn't compare with Rose being with her, but she loved Steven.

"Can't believe it has been a year. Right now Little Steven is celebrating those human birthdays with Greg. Ugh, I kinda wish I went to his party, but at the same time I want to see Rose's grave thing." Amethyst broke the silence between them. She then felt Garnet's warm hands on her shoulders, which made her stood up.

"We all remained strong for a whole year. Just know that she wants us to look after Steven and teach him his powers," Garnet said, her shades shining from the sunlight, which gave her a hopeful tone.

The purple gem looked up towards Garnet with a puzzled look on her face. Her mouth fell open to try and talk back, but it took her several seconds to respond. "H-how exactly are we going to teach Steven his powers? We're...just a couple of mediocre gems…"

Garnet smirked as she leaned down and looked at the girl, their faces eye to eye. "There's no doubt for teaching Steven. We have a good couple of years before he is able to talk and process his powers. We all will mentor him in time."

The two gems hugged, their faces pressed against each other. Amethyst smiled, but Garnet still had her neutral look which slowly cracked into a grin. Soon enough, Pearl joined their hug, her arms wrapped around her team mates. They suffered through so much together and they couldn't bare to lose one another because they loved each other. Even at times of quarrel when they would fight verbally, they still loved each other to bits. Moments later, their hug broke apart.

"Rose...I hope you know that we'll miss you everyday," the ten-year-old girl said to Rose through their group picture. Amethyst took the photo in her arms and hugged it tightly. She was a young child who was lost without the guidance of her motherly mentor.

"I love you...wait," Amethyst paused her sentence. Soon after Garnet and Pearl saw what made her stop. The photo frame was opened at the back with a small crumpled paper sticking out. The Crystal Gems looked at each other, and then returned their attention to the paper. Amethyst continued to open the back of the frame and took the note in her hands. Pearl had her hands held to her mouth, not even believing what she saw, while Garnet leaned down even closer as she lowered her shades which revealed her eyes.

"My gems," the child began reading, "I am a few days away from my death. Steven is going to my successor, but promise me one thing; look out for my son. I trust the three of you, along with my beloved husband, Greg, to guide Steven through his hard times. He's only going to be a child with a big fate held in the palm of his tiny hands so please have patience with him. Just by the small kicks and pushing of him in my womb, I know he's going to be a handful for you all to look after, but love him no matter what. Believe in my little Steven as I believe he can change earth and our worlds for good."

Amethyst's mouth opened in shock. She looked to the other gems. All according to what she just read, Rose knew she was going to pass away. The young child glared. "Rose...knew she would leave us?! She knew she would die?! Why didn't she ever say goodbye to me?!"

The others exchanged looks. It was time for the ten-year-old to know. A year before, they had known how this all would work. Rose would have to give up her gem, as well as life, in order for Steven to live. With all this, the older gems knew it would be very difficult for young Amethyst to process. A year before, the process of a gem passing their source of life to their newborn had been explained to her. Amethyst always assumed that her death was unfortunate and Rose didn't have a choice. She thought the older gem died unexpectedly, which didn't give her a chance to say her final farewells.

Pearl's eyes wandered as she tried to find the right words. One word that came off negatively would leave a crack in her pure view of Rose. Pearl and Garnet took their seats next to the purple gem. The slim gem caressed the child's shoulder in comfort.

"Amethyst...sweetie..." she began.

...

"Oh my goodness! He's kicking!" Rose exclaimed with happiness as she placed her hands on her round stomach. She stopped in her tracks as she giggled with glee.

"That's great to hear, babe. Steven is happy to be with us." Greg took her hands in his own and together they felt Steven's small kicks. The couple laughed and then shared a quick peck on the lips.

The gems rolled their eyes, continuing to walk, but one of them made the couple snap out of their phase; it was Amethyst. "Ugh, move along you love birds. We have a lot to do today."

On that warm May afternoon, the gems, as well as Greg, were enjoying their spare time on the boardwalk of Beach City. Kids ran from arcade to another arcade with their hands filled with coins. Behind a group of kids ran a young ginger-headed boy with a smile on his face. He ran past the gems, but his loose shoelaces made him trip and he collapsed in front of Rose. The boy sat himself up and closed his eyes in pain.

"Let me help you, child." Rose offered the child, but he struggled to respond. His eyes were opened and were directed to the cut on his knee which dripped with blood.

"Look lady, I don't need help. I'm fine on my own," He said through clenched teeth.

"Why not? You are bleeding. I can heal that." The gem took the boy's hands and looked into his brown eyes. "I can help you, Larson."

"People call me Lars, weird lady. Get away from me." Lars, however, was surprised to see the woman's tear ducts water. Tears dripped down her face, and then she wiped them with one of her long fingers. She smiled to the young boy through her pooling eyes. Rose touched his cut and slowly his cut sealed itself up; the pain was going away. Not blood or even a scar was left behind.

"There you go, Lars. Be more careful, sweet child." Rose said with her eyes shining. Lars looked around as he felt uncomfortable.

"Whatever, weird lady." He got on his feet and ran in the direction of an arcade, with his hands in his pockets to feel if he still had his arcade coins. The gems watched as he disappeared inside the dark lights of the arcade.

"You know...my son is destined to have my powers. He's going to be one of us." Rose spoke with her head dipped. She looked at her stomach and smiled, slowly rubbing it. She sighed deeply and continued to walk forward, her curly pink hair bouncing behind her with each step. Upon hearing this, the youngest gem's eyes sparkled and she ran up to Rose, grasping onto her arm.

"It's so cool to know that Steven is going to join us!" she exclaimed with a big grin. "Big sis Amethyst here will teach that little dude on how to be the coolest gem ever!"

"Indeed you will, Amethyst. You won't fail my Steven at all." The leader leaned down and kissed the child's head. "Now go and run along to play those electronic games with those other kids. Greg will accompany you in those games, just to keep an eye on you."

Amethyst wanted to argue until she saw Rose's gleam for her to not talk back. She decided to follow her commands. Greg gave his wife a look of hesitation until Amethyst tugged his hand into the arcade. Rose laughed at the sight, seeing how eager the nine-year-old was at the time as she dragged the older, confused man to the building. Making sure the two were out of her sight, Rose then signaled for Pearl and Garnet to come towards her. The gems cautiously walked until they saw the worried tone hinted in Rose's face which made them quicken their pace.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Pearl asked until the woman shook her head and sighed deeply. She started to cry from the pain of an unknown reason. Garnet and Pearl quickly took both of her arms and guided her to the nearest bench.

"My gems...this week, Steven is due. He's coming," she managed to say with her dry, cracked lips.

Pearl's eyes slowly opened wider and she blinked, surprised at the sadness Rose displayed. "You should be happy, Rose. Your child is coming and you're going to be a mother. Imagine holding little Steven in your arms for the first time."

However, without even agreeing, Rose shook her head. She gulped, looking towards the gems who continued to eye her with confusion. "This is my last week, because...well, I think it's time to tell you..."

A dark red hand flew onto her shoulder. Garnet spoke. "I know. You have to sacrifice yourself for Steven. I read this information in a gem scripture about gem life."

Rose looked at her friend with wide eyes until she nodded at her statement. Pearl gasped at Garnet's words and repeated them to herself several times, trying to reject the thought.

"Is this true Rose?" Pearl asked with her full attention directed to Rose.

"Yes, Pearl dear. I need to sacrifice my gem and life for Steven. This is how the gem cycle of life is and you will realize this as time continues. We are not like the humans in which the mother and child survives. For gems, it's tragic as either the mother or child dies, or in some cases the father. Pearl, your father died for you because he loves you so much. His gem is yours and you have his intelligence. It's a lie that your parents left on a mission and lost their lives to a monster. Your mother died as soon as her gem was cracked in bits from an enemy and you were only a year old. I wish I was there to heal her, but all I could do was take you under my care as no other pearl gem wanted you." Rose took Pearl's hand into hers as she continued to look her in the eyes. "Since you're only fifteen years old and still a naive young lady, I didn't knew when it was the right time to tell you, but it seems that this week was the time."

"I see…" were Pearl's only words as she looked down to her lap. "This had to happen some point or later…because...it's closer to the time."

"When it's time for the delivery, you have to be there for me; for the process of passing my gem along to Steven. Understand, Pearl?"

"Yes, ma-ma'am." It was quiet as the teenage pearl gem continued to look to her lap as if she was completely frozen, but her mind was drifting from place to place. She sniffed, trying to fight the tears that wanted to come to her. "D-does Amethyst know? Does G-greg know too?"

All of Rose's responses were answered with head shakes, nothing being said. Her eyes directed to the man she loved playing against the young gem she raised, as they shot aliens in a game at the arcade. She saw the smiles and heard the laughter coming from it. Amethyst would nudge Greg's side as she was winning the game. They were so happy without even having the slightest clue on how the week will change instantly for them in a very negative way.

"I love them too much so I can't bare telling them the truth. It'll break their hearts entirely." Rose sweetly smiled to the two. "They won't take it well. Greg would fall into a depression without me and Amethyst would be lost."

…

Amethyst breathed heavily as she formed her hands into fists. She blew her purple bangs to the side and her eyes were shadowed as her head dipped deeper and deeper with each word. Her heart felt as if it sank to the bottom of her stomach which made her queasy. Her hands were then held completely to her stomach, feeling uneasy.

"All this time...I blamed Steven...I thought he killed her. She just..."

"Rose wanted a child since her marriage to Greg began. She explained it all to us, days before she left. She knew the consequences of it, but she proceeded anyway. Rose never told anybody and played along with how she would be there after Steven was born." Pearl took Amethyst in her arms, but the child pulled away in disgust.

"Please understand, Amethyst, and don't get mad at Rose. She didn't want to hurt you; she had no bad intentions. She wanted to remember her last days of you with smiles. Not with fighting and crying."

"Think, Amethyst. Rose wants the best for you. You have to respect her decisions." Garnet joined their conversation.

The birds chirped over their moment of silence as they stared at the picture of the four together. Amethyst would inhale with force, but it was periodical. She glared at Rose, but there was nothing she could do. Her legs slowly straightened themselves as she rose up from her spot. Amethyst walked away from the gems as well as Rose's memorial; no word was said as she was then out of sight from the two older gems.

Pearl got on her knees to try and stop the ten-year-old until Garnet halted her. "Give her time. She'll learn to accept this."

As Amethyst left all she whispered was, "Good bye to you too then. Good bye, forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is gonna be part of a new segment for Raising Steven. More will come for it as the fic progresses. Next one is Steven's first official birthday with cake and a party! :D<strong>_

_**This chapter is also requested and dedicated to an awesome and talented friend who is a big fan of my works! She is Drawsome-Dreamer on tumblr! She drew me fanart for this fic, depicting a heart breaking scene in chapter 11. It's on my DA as featured! However, do please go and check her out and support her! She's amazing with drawing cuteness! :3 **__**Also, I now have a beta reader/editor, because honestly I'm not that good with grammar and let mistakes get past me. My editor is an amazing writer as well! Her fanfiction name as well as tumblr name is paintedpetrichor! She is also planning on releasing a SU one shot, which I helped with, so be sure to check it out when she does! **_

_**Onto some serious stuff here; please don't read my fics on YouTube or use any part of them without my permission! It's disgraceful to many writers if done so without consent. This has also occurred to me recently and seriously, I don't appreciate it at all. However, to the person that did, I just want to let you know I will always continue to write and don't tell me how I should write! **_

_**Next week we have a whole week of new Steven Universe episodes! It includes the season finale! Don't miss it because it's gonna be huge! **_

_**Please Follow/Fav/Review/Share in honor of Steven's first birthday! :) **_

_**-With Love, Gem-Goddess (GG) [P.S: Ahh! Thanks for the 100 follows on this fic! :D]**_


	18. Loose Ends

**Raising Steven Chapter 18**

Loose Ends

* * *

><p>"Here you are Mr. Universe. Here is Steven's present!"<p>

"Thank you Kiki. Is this from your sister as well?" Greg chuckled, taking the wrapped box in his hands.

"Yeah...she just '_didn't have the time_' to find a present." the younger twin gave him a nervous grin. She looked towards her sister and gave her a cold stare, but continued to be her cheerful self.

Steven's party was a success. Kids were throwing water balloons at each other and many kids were laughing at the clown Greg hired. It took hours to prepare everything for his son's big day and he was pleased with it. However, Greg's friend, the owner of the car wash, was displeased to also see another addition to the party. Greg ensured to give the parents a free car wash for the day just so more people could come. But that didn't matter now. All Greg cared about was Steven and his first year being with him. He wanted it to be memorable, but burning in the back of his mind was the last memory with his wife. It was a memory like a small everlasting candle that can never be easily blown away.

He could still feel the icy touch of Rose's hand as she grasped onto his thick fingers one last time. Her lips were dry and her eyes were watered with tears from the pain of birth, but above it all she would giggle it all away as she held her still newborn. The pain and the suffering was all masked with just her smile. With this in mind, Greg's heart thumped harder as it should on the warm day, but there was no use to fighting it back. His mind was frozen in place at the thought of it and his gazing eyes stared off into the distance as he dreamt of the sweet kiss Rose would place on his lips at the moment.

Observing the strange nostalgia the older man had, the female twins strangely eyed him. One moment he had a ear to ear smile then his eyes were still with a gleam of sadness. It was just plain weird. Jenny even began to slowly take a few steps back, tugging on her sister's sleeve for them to leave him alone.

"I'm gonna go and uhh...look at Steven now." Kiki waved to the baby who sat on his high chair, watching the party. The only answer Greg had was a slight grunt and a slow blink as his fingers crumbled by his side which then dropped the wrapped box the twins gave him. Kiki was even starting to feel uncomfortable as she looked at him.

"Yeah, he's so cute!" Jenny exclaimed in a false exciting tone as she dragged her sister away. "Thanks for this Mr. U. This all seems so fun..._when I finally get me some of that yummy looking cake._"

"Jenny!" her younger sister scolded.

"What? I can't help it. I just want cake!"

Steven sat like a king on his high chair, viewing his attendants of the party as he sucked onto the tip of his cherry popsicle. If he cried, he would expect someone to check on him and kids would occasionally play with him, or in some cases tease him. It wall all pure joy for him. Even his new shirt was stained with the sticky sap of the cold treat and the juice ran down his arms, but the tingly feeling fascinated the baby. He would try and flap his arms to play with the stickiness of the melted popsicle which would make him loudly laugh. His pair of brown eyes then caught the sight of Kiki and Jenny coming to him. Steven reached out to them, making his half eaten popsicle fall to the ground.

"Look at that. He recognizes us! But...you go and play with him first Kiki. I'll stay here in case you need back up because I can't deal with a cry baby."

Jenny pushed her sister towards Steven until she was at the tip of his high chair. At the second of leaving her there, the mischievous twin waved to Kiki then dashed to the older kids. Kiki rolled her eyes. She took caution of the popsicle on the ground, being careful not to stain her leather white sandals, and took the baby's hand. Slowly, she lightened up and was bursting with laughter. Steven's hands were tightly wrapped into her soft hands.

"Oh, hey Kiki!" a voice shouted throughout the crowd which made the called girl drop Steven's hand. She looked over her shoulder and saw who she knew it could possibly be.

"Yo, Ronaldo and oh my gosh, you brought itty bitty Peedee!" Kiki lightly shouted to her friend with a friendly wave.

The blonde curly haired kid walked his way through the crowd with a much younger baby in his hands. The small infant widely eyed at his surroundings and didn't flinch at the loud sounds his brother was making. It seemed as if he was just used to it all, but his pupils widened at the sight of Steven. The year old baby sat tall and proud in his chair with his legs kicking underneath him. Peedee felt a strange feeling from Steven, but couldn't do much about it as Ronaldo brought him closer to the gem.

"Well if it isn't one of my favorite girl friends. Were you also brought here against your own will?" Ronaldo joked, patting Kiki's back with his free hand. Kiki just laughed along in a false way.

"Well no. I wanted to see Steven again since I only saw him once at the pizza shop with one of his...I think sisters...and I wanted to see him again. Steven is so cute! Jenny wanted to come for the cake as well as my dad, but then there's my grandma. She came for the crazy party the kids will have. It's kind of embarrassing." her cheeks flushed as she watched her grandmother squirting teenagers with her water gun.

"Ahh!" Steven loudly cried in glee. He gained the attention of the two kids and the baby. "Baa!"

Kiki turned to Ronaldo who shrugged at her. They both knew Steven wanted something as he began to reach his tiny palms to him which they were confused about. Ronaldo offered his hand at first, but Steven pushed it aside. Steven's eyes were only directed to one direction; Peedee. Due to the closer distance Ronaldo was to him, Steven reached out again and touched Peedee's forehead. The infant just stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Well, Peedee. You already have a best friend." his brother commented as he gave him a goofy pleased look. Peedee just blinked at him.

"Aw! Haha. Mr. Universe would have loved to see this." Kiki turned her head around to see if the father was at sight, but surprisingly he wasn't which was strange.

Ronaldo looked around as he saw the concerned look on his friend's face. "Yeah, where is he? My dad wants to talk to him. Also...have you seen Lars around?"

The two kids then turned their backs from Steven as their eyes scanned through the crowd for the addressed people. Ronaldo instantly caught his friend as he was watching the clown try and pull a rabbit from a magician's hat. The clown would click his tongue at the pain of the rabbit biting onto his fingers. Lars was shaking his head at the fails the clown did and kids laughed.

"Nevermind, I found Lars."

"Yeah, but where is Mr. Universe?" Kiki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

…

_I don't think anyone would mind if I visit my wife. I need her at this moment. I can't fight it and I need to love her. I just want my Rose to be with me._

Greg walked with his hands buried into his pockets as he walked to the direction of the high cliffs that overlooked Beach City. His heart longed to feel Rose's presence with him which led him down the long direction. Greg knew he should have never left Steven alone at the party, but with the large amounts of familiar and trusted faces there was, he figured it wouldn't hurt to leave Steven for a short period of time.

On the way there, he would kick random pebbles across the road and heard the loud rumble the small rocks made as they slid across the street. He saw cars come and go as he counted them to get his mind off his wife until he arrived to the special place. It was no use. Greg shook his head in misery. After twenty long minutes of labor on his feet, Greg arrived to the place he was seeking for. It was Rose's memorial, but he noticed he wasn't alone. Pearl and Garnet were there, as they sat in complete silence and eyed a crumpled note in front of their eyes. It shook violently in the hands of the youngest gem as she sniffed away the urge to cry. The man was unsure of whether he should continue to their direction, since he would feel uncomfortable around them if Steven wasn't around to unite them. As he got closer to them, Greg thought about it over of leaving them alone and agreed to it. He didn't want to suffer a cold stare from them.

"Oh Rose. What have you done?" Pearl asked in a grim tone as she continue to crumble the note.

Greg opened his mouth as he wanted to answer Pearl's question and defend Rose's purpose, but he had nothing to say. He even remembered that he should stay quiet if he didn't want to be noticed.

_What? Did my Rose do anything wrong?_

"She got what she wanted. Rose wanted a baby and she was brave for it. I admire her for the daring decision." Garnet answered and crossed her arms. She looked to the falling petals, her chin high and she stood still. Her shades reflected the portrait of her old leader and her lips lowered. A web of thoughts entered her mind as she knew she didn't have the guts to follow Rose's path.

"I knew she should've told Amethyst and Greg. It would be better for them to know days before the impact so they don't have any negative feelings towards Rose. It would help her rest in peace."

Garnet turned to face her companion. She knew the elegant gem was right as many current issues could have been prevented easily. Deep inside her soul, even if it was hard to admit it, this is one of the biggest mistakes Rose has made. Rose's dear and kind heart wouldn't allow her to see her loved ones suffer as she was slowly dying.

Garnet huffed. "Yes Pearl, but remember that even the greatest leaders make mistakes. We all do...including me. Not even any type of gem is perfect. It's all in our nature, but we live with it and move on. I also dread over the fact that Rose did this to us, but it's time to keep moving forward. She chose a child over us. We should all let her rest in peace."

It was quiet from there on out. Pearl stared at Garnet with confused gleaming eyes then she would look to Rose in her pictures. She would then look back to Garnet. Her heart shivered through her ribs. Pearl loved Rose so much that she couldn't bare to forget about her leader. It would be like forgetting her own mother. Rose was seen as the perfect being in her eyes. Pearl even witnessed the sacrifices Rose made for the inferior humans with no scratch made to her courage. The rose gem was optimistic despite it all.

"Well...a-at least Steven is safe." Pearl whispered, bringing her legs closer to her waist.

"So you think, Pearl. I know we aren't alone as well." Garnet stood up from her spot then stretched her legs. She could feel the presence of the lonely man. "Greg is here with us."

Greg widened his eyes in complete horror as the two gems dramatically turned to stare at him. He was right about the icy looks from the extraterrestrial beings. Pearl lowered the brows of her eyes to slowly glare at him, but in seconds she shook it off and turned her back. Garnet still faced him. The man was unsure if she shared the same emotion as Pearl, making him gulp in fear.

_I knew I shouldn't have come here. Oh jeez!_

"You heard about us and it is time to tell you." the Crystal Gem leader spoke with a clear tone.

The red gem crept up to the human in a haunting way. Whatever news the gems had for him sure wasn't the one to brighten up his day. His legs were paralyzed and his pupils shrunk, knowing he couldn't take it. Greg didn't want to hear about whatever they had to say about Rose, but of course, he was too late. Garnet took off her shades, revealing her three eyes. The eyes directly looked into his soul, burning him with shock. Greg could feel a cold sweat break on his back.

"Rose knew all along that she would die since her marriage to you. Love drove her mad."

Those words were the ones that Greg couldn't hear anymore of. He spun around to avoid the eerie stare of the gem, but she continued to talk in a much louder voice. Greg's mind went to the fact that he was the reason for the death of Rose, a powerful woman in the gem world. If he didn't fell in love with her, she would've been very much alive, that is if her desire didn't kill her. Though he knew Rose. She was hard to convince at first and she was very hard shelled when it comes to meeting humans. Greg was an exception.

"Rose always wanted a child of her own when she was with you. She was willing to sacrifice herself for a baby. She knew for so long."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Greg shouted in anger as salty tears cornered his eyes.

"Well you have to listen. **Don't make the same mistake Amethyst did and understand this.**" Garnet yelled back. Greg could tell that she was losing her patience.

_What does Amethyst have to go with this?_ Greg thought. _Did she do something?_

"When Rose loved you, she wanted a baby as she felt often lonely even with us. She raised us and was our master, but she was fascinated in the human ways of having a family together. Rose wanted the same for her, even if she knew she would die. All she wanted was to unite two completely different worlds together through a baby. Steven takes her place from now on. He may not have a mother, but he does have love from us and from you. Rose wanted this all along; a family for us all."

Greg stood there, completely motionless and with no thoughts in his mind. Garnet's words left him speechless.

Garnet blinked and raised her head higher, seeming to be more superior and not losing her confidence. Her voice softened as she spoke, "I can't even believe I am saying this to a human, but Greg, we are family. Steven unites us. Consider us all as a Universe."

At this time, Pearl turned once again to face the man. The sight presented was with drenched cheeks and she violently coughed from holding in her cry of emotional pain. Pearl sniffed to hold the strand of snot that wanted to trail down towards her lip, but wiped it away with her elbow.

"We'll leave you alone with Rose. See you soon, Greg." Pearl whimpered with dropped shoulders. Her feet slowly picked themselves up, aching with the pain of leaving her idol behind.

She seemed completely miserable, but Pearl cleared her throat and walked towards Garnet. She took her friend's hand into hers and led themselves away from the area. Greg was alone once again, the wind blowing by his side and brushed through his hair.

"We're alone again, Rose. I'm here."

...

Lars rolled his eyes as Ronaldo poked Steven's forehead with his finger. For some reason, it amused the curly headed boy to see the young gem's eyes cross their ways to see his index finger.

"I can't believe you dragged me to see this weird kid again." Lars sighed, throwing his head back in disappointment.

"I didn't drag you." Ronaldo huffed.

"I was watching that stupid clown until...well, you came and uh..." the slender, ginger headed boy argued, but to his surprise saw a smile stretch across Ronaldo's face.

"You lose, Lars. You're here with your best bud, Roro!"

Lars gave him an odd stare, feeling uncomfortable more than ever before. He twitched his nose upwards and slightly gave an angered look to his friend. It was a miracle on how they became friends in the first place.

Ronaldo began to fiddle with Steven's fingers and toes, laughing manically as the year old baby tried to grab his hand; he was too slow. "Look, I think Steven likes me. We can finally have a new member in our club when he's older. We can even invite his cute sister!"

"What?! You said girls are icky!" Lars knew his friend was strange and would debate against girls, but this was completely unlike Ronaldo.

"I kinda like that purple sister of his. That majestic being isn't a girl; she's a lady, which is different! She's cute, but older than us. Wow, what a babe!"

The two boys continued to argue over many unreasonable things, which one couldn't understand, but through it all an eye to eye conversation was distributed between Peedee and Steven. Peedee would twitch his head sideways, indicating to his brother who now was mishandling him. Steven blinked twice and shrugged. The six month old Fryman giggled and kicked his legs. He sucked his thumb, indicating for Steven to do the same, which he did. The two babies smiled to each other then nodded, ending their wordless conversation.

Minutes passed by which then turned into an hour. There was still no sign of Greg, but Steven was still calm without his father. He would gain attention from many adults, especially many mothers who cooed him and gave him love. Steven didn't even knew them, but he was charming enough to win over everybody's hearts. He would often look around for his father, wondering where Greg could be, but was lucky.

"No, kids!" Greg exclaimed as he entered the area. He saw how many kids were climbing up his beloved colored van, continuing to throw water balloons at each other.

"Get off my...I mean, Mr. Davis' van!"

Steven saw as the kids groaned and silently gave curses under their breaths. They obeyed Greg's command, but then took off again to their shenanigans. The father shook his head and check his van which went without a scratch. After checking, he yawned and stretched his head only to see his son stare at him.

"Steven. I uh...saw your mother today." Greg went to Steven, laughing in a suspicious way. His love for his son would never die and didn't compare to any other love. "She is always gonna be with you, kiddo. Her spirit will guide us."

Greg took Steven into his arms and laughed at the cries of joy the baby made. He squirmed in excitement, but his stomach followed the same pattern with a slight murmur of hunger. Next was Greg's stomach who also followed the same path. They could smell the delicious meat being barbecd by Mr. Burwell and Mr. Fryman, seeing as people ate the food with satisfaction. Greg's mouth watered at the sight. "We should eat, Steven."

The duo made their way to the area where many adults sat as they ate. Many parents chatted amongst themselves and fed their younger children, never even being able to tell how quick time was passing by. Men would drink beer, complimenting Greg for throwing a good party to distract the kids. Women awed as Steven looked to their direction with confused faces.

"Look at that adorable angel!"

"I could just eat him up!"

"His mother must be so proud of him!"

Steven raised an eyebrow at the sound of the word mother. He looked up to his father then his eyes scanned the faces for his other guardians. In his pictures storybooks, he would always recognize the word 'mom' or 'mother' as a beautiful woman who gave children so much love. Kisses and small tickles were what they seemed to be full of. Even as he turned his first year, Steven was starting the question the thought of his parents. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst could be considered as his mothers as they cared for him too much, but people regarded them as his older sisters, which Steven didn't knew what was. However, another question ran through his mind which was, where were the Crystal Gems? He hasn't seen them nearly all day, especially on his special day. Steven sighed and nudged his father on the chest.

Greg gave a concerned look to his son, wondering what Steven was thinking. His brown eyes seemed to be longing for someone to enter the area for him to pick up his exaltation. Could it be possible for him to be expecting for the gems to come and attend his party? Or could he be waiting for his own mother? The man lowered his eyes in gloom, not evening noticing the plate of food being offered to him by Mr. Fryman.

"What's wrong, Greg? Cheer up. It's your son's birthday." his friend asked, trying to catch his friend's attention, which he did.

"Oh, well...um..." Greg was lost as words as he cautiously took the plate into his hands. "Steven-"

A voice interrupted what he was going to say.

"Dad! Peedee needs diapers!" Ronaldo's shout overpowered the noise of the party.

"I'll be right there." the children's father shouted back, then returned his attention to Greg. "I'm sorry Greg, but I have to attend my children."

Greg nodded in understanding, watching as Mr. Fryman took off to the direction of the child and the baby. After a second, he began to feast on the food, taking mouthfuls of it. The delicious taste satisfied him and he even began to give Steven some very small mashed pieces of vegetables. The two ate until they were content with the amount.

Beyond the crowd of children now playing dodgeball with each other, was the ten year old gem who marched through it all. Amethyst glared and grumbled in a low tone. Her stomps were heard storming through the area like thunder interrupting a sunny day. She aggressively walked through the large crowd of humans, some even turning around to look at her better; especially Ronaldo whose eyes glowed at the sight of her. Like a speck of dust, flowing freely against the wind and being completely untouchable by anybody, she continued her way to where Greg and Steven sat.

"Ugh, how can she do this?!" she called out, her hands thrown in the air.

As soon as Steven lifted up his gaze, he caught the sight of his sister like guardian and smiled. He finally had another family member attending his party._ If only Pearl and Garnet could come it could be better..._

Greg, on the other hand, questioned the presence of the young gem. "Amethyst..." he began which caught her attention. "I'd never expect you to come here due to the gems' view of this."

Amethyst blew her hair to the side and avoided the pair of brown eyes that glued to her being. Somehow she had to tell Greg what she discovered as he was left with the same emotion long ago. However, the young girl wasn't aware that Greg knew about Rose's dark secrets.

"I wanted to see how this thing is. We never had parties back then - Pearl and Garnet didn't like them." Amethyst said in a slightly light hearted tone.

Greg bit his lip, feeling uneasy as Amethyst came over and took a seat on the ground. Her eyes continued to focus on the two; a tingling feeling was set at the bottom of her gut.

The man sat there for a moment, feeling as if the world of the two has changed within the day, making it harder for them. He looked to the ten-year-old and cleared his throat. "Amethyst..."

_He knows..._ Amethyst panicked.

"I visited Rose's memorial today, and I came across Pearl and Garnet."

_Dang it, he definitely knows!_

"They told me some unpleasant desire Rose had and it was all blamed on me. Garnet told me about you hearing about it. It seems completely unexpected for today." Greg began, but was surprised to the loud stomp Amethyst pounded on the ground.

"They always have to tell people about the stuff I do! Ugh...those two..." she growled, her bangs shadowing her face. "I'm sure you felt the same way! Rose is a traitor! She abandoned us - she abandoned me. And it was all for a stinking baby that didn't even exist at the time!"

Greg could hear the disappointment in Amethyst's tone as she continued to stomp her feet. He took a deep breath. "I know the pain, Amethyst. Rose loved us both-"

"Me more!"

"But right now isn't the time to discuss this situation. We're in public and kids are here. It's Steven's birthday so we should settle this another time with Pearl and Garnet."

Amethyst shook her head and crossed her arms, glaring at the father and his son. For Greg her look was the coldest, but then Steven warmed the feeling. He smiled at her, mashed corn covering his mouth, but he opened his palms for the need of his sister. She looked at it at first, not knowing whether to take it. Her negative feelings toward Rose still stood tall.

_Take it._ A voice came into her mind. _Give him the attention he needs today._

And so she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! Yes, this is a new chapter. Also, yeah I'm back. Did you miss me? Nah, I don't think so, but its fine. Honestly, I couldn't stay away from writing. It's my passion and I'm not gonna let some morons ruin it for me. This is all for myself and I don't care if they (you) like my work or not. I'm writing because I want to and no one can tell me otherwise. To those who I lost as friends because "I'm not a writer or creative anymore", I just want to let you know I will not be your friend anymore even after all the good times we had. (To that reader, you know who you are.) <strong>_

_**And I swore to myself, I WILL finish at least this story. It's a must for me. **_

_**Next week, I have a sudden surprise that I worked very hard on with another "writer", but stuff happened and they said my writing is horrible. It was all completed, but never released, so now I'm gonna release it cause, I want to. **_

**_To the readers that annoy my reviews with points on "how this is not canon to the show", well duh, it isn't. This is all an AU and the show always gives new information which makes it hard to transition into the fanfic. So again, THIS IS ALL AN AU! Please don't put that in the reviews cause it's annoying for me and I will delete them...or just ignore them. _**

**_I am sorry with my latest message and I deleted it. I'm back and to guest, "On the Contrary" or the animator who reviewed, your words touched me. I am sorry if you know/are friends with any of the people in the Crewniverse team and if I offended you. I may not know who you are, but thank you. Thank you to all my loyal readers for their concerned reviews and PMs. It recently made me feel better and I am confident again. _**

_**I am back. **_

_**-With Love, Gem Goddess (GG) **_

_**[P.S: If there are any errors in the chapter please feel free to point them out as I has no time for editing. I will go back and change them when I have the time.]**_


	19. A New Beginning

**Raising Steven Chapter 18**

A New Beginning

* * *

><p>They walked through the door, without saying a word; not even a peep. Garnet slowly walked herself to her room, a small trickle of her tears running down her cheek.<p>

"It's strange that we knew this for a long time, but it felt like it's all new to us. Our master, might I say, vanished within thin air. She's gone," Pearl said to break the silence, catching up to Garnet.

"Tell me something I don't know," Garnet challenged her younger companion. Pearl gulped and gave her a sheepish grin as she tried to wrap her arms around Garnet's own.

The two were already at their rooms' door when the sound of chimes and piercing glass echoed in the area. A bright light shined in the small beach home behind the two Crystal Gems; they noticed it however. Garnet aggressively spun around, her gauntlets already at her hands. Pearl reacted with a terrified yelp and reached for her spear. When the light cleared, the girls noticed that the warp pad was activated with an item at their feet. There was no threatening situation at hand, from what they suspected.

"A present? From whom? No human can activate the warp pad," Pearl gasped as she fell to her knees to pick up the garnished box. "This can't be a trap. There are no other gems here, but us...I suppose."

Garnet bent her legs to Pearl's level and took the box in her hands. She rubbed her cheeks to wipe her remaining tears, then her chin, wondering what could possibly be in it. A bow was delicately wrapped around the eye-catching pink of its wrapping paper and a tag hung by its side.

"There seems to be a name tag, which reads, for Steven Quartz Universe. It's a birthday present, but from who?" Garnet looked to Pearl, who shrugged her shoulders.

Pearl looked back to the mysterious boxed item, then pounded her fists. "I say we bubble it, for Steven's safety!"

"-or check out what's in it," the red gem said with a grunt. Pearl nervously laughed as she could feel the displeased look in Garnet's eyes, staring her down. "It won't hurt to see what's inside. That way we can approve of its safety for Steven."

"Hehe...you're right Garnet! I'm going with you on this one." The slender teenager rested her hands on Garnet's shoulders, who quickly shook off her touch. "Sorry."

The two teenagers took a deep breath, preparing themselves for what wonders laid inside that box, waiting for its exposure. Pearl gently pulled on the ribbon's end, loosening its grip until it fell to the ground. Her hands gripped onto the top of the box, signaling Garnet to be ready for any occasion. She nodded back in response.

Here goes nothing... Pearl instantly popped the top off the box's end as she closed her eyes. She awaited for any beeping noise or sharp object, marking their doom. To her surprise, nothing happened, which made her eyes shot back open. The item inside was an item she never expected to see, which brought great joy to her.

"Steven's going to love this, I just know it!"

...

The sun was just about to set with the scent of burned charcoal and barbecues filling Beach City. At the only car wash in the small city, there was nothing but kids dancing to the beats of the catchy music and some continuing to climb the brightly colored van, angering Greg even more. Overall, it was a very pleasant experience for everyone as the birthday party was coming to a close.

Among the crowd of the dancing children were a human and a young gem who held a baby. Steven was being rocked in Amethyst's arms while Ronaldo was trying to catch her attention, but wouldn't succeed. His friend, Lars, would even hide his head in embarrassment. Ronaldo danced his way to the purple gem and took her by the waist, being careful not to harm Steven. Amethyst glared at him and quickly turned around with a snicker.

"Get off me, will ya?!" she snarled to the younger boy, who smiled at her.

"Why don't you dance with me?" Ronaldo asked in a soft tone, reaching out to touch her hair.

Amethyst took a step away as she avoided him once again. "I don't want to. Go away, weird kid."

She walked away from the attention-craving boy and continued to dance with Steven. He giggled at her, showing his gums and banging his hands on her shoulders. Amethyst smiled back. It felt like it has been a very long while since the last time she bonded with her little brother. Now that his crawling was getting advanced with speed, and climbing stairs and chairs, there was more caution with him than bonding. It felt nice for a change.

However, it all was disrupted by a loud whistle from Greg. Beside him was the mouth-watering sight of Steven's birthday cake with a burning candle. In less than a few seconds, everyone was gathered around the pastry as they saw the birthday boy making his way through the crowd. People cheered for him with wide grins and when he arrived to his father, laughing as soon as Greg patted his head and placed a crown on him.

"For the special birthday boy! My son, Steven Quartz Universe!" Greg chanted as he held the prized boy.

Amethyst tapped his dangling feet, feeling a sense of peace in her guts and gem. For once, she had no thoughts of negativity. At last, a year of surviving it all. She figured she had to accept it all, no matter how senseless it was to her young naive mind. Amethyst took a box of matches in her hand, then lit a match. Carefully allowing the flame to touch the tip of the numbered candle, she felt it signified a new beginning with her family and its new members. Finally, she thought.

People sung to Steven, singing him the traditional birthday chant. He looked around, astonished with what he was seeing and felt time freeze around him. Greg bounced him up and down as he sang loudly, sweetly smiling to him. Amethyst leaned against the table and banged her fists on it with rhythm to the beat of the song. From the corner of his gleaming eyes, he could see the older kids he recognized such as Lars having a grim look on his face as Ronaldo patted him with Peedee giggling. The twin girls, Kiki and Jenny, and their family were clapping their hands, but their grandmother's eyes only focused on the frosted cake as they sang. The rest of the unidentified faces were a mystery to him, but Steven figured they had to be friendly in order for them to be with him on his very special moment. After all, the table next to them was a mountain of presents, just waiting to be opened by his small hands.

"Time to make a wish, birthday poopsack," Amethyst teased with her tongue out, which awoke Steven from his observance.

Steven and his father leaned into the burning flame of the candle, making the baby a bit confused and alarmed at the closeness of the dangerous object.

"Make a wish and blow onto it, Steven." Greg caught his attention. "It'll come true within time; but be sure not to tell anyone or it won't come true."

The baby couldn't understand a single word of what the others were saying. He only picked up his name and 'wish'. For that word, he would associate it with the Crystal Gems. Pearl would sigh every morning and night on how she wished that she had the strength to raise a boy, and for every day to be better than the one before.

I wish... Pearl would repeat every few hours with such a thread of tiredness. The word had to deal with a strong sense of desire, he thought. Like him having the occasional urge to pull on Amethyst's hair with all of his strength, or touch electrical cords which Garnet would immediately take him away. Steven was full of curiosity on such a word; wish.

"Come on already! I'm starving!" Amethyst snapped with a low growl, her stomach agreeing with her scold.

Greg nervously laughed. "Alright."

The human closed his eyes, grasping onto his son's hand. Then Steven followed. He heard a blow come from Greg's lips and he again followed. The two blew the candle as they felt great bliss come to them. Moments after, the crowd cheered and applauded. Steven never felt such happiness as soon as he saw the uniformed row of smiles. All of the excitement got into his small curly haired head, that he flung his hands and slammed them into the creamy texture of his birthday cake. The cheering turned into gasps as they saw the atrocity of Steven destroying his own cake; even while laughing, as if he didn't care.

"Oh jeez..." Greg gulped through gritted teeth.

It was all quiet then. Steven continued to pound on his cake, laughing maniacally at his actions. It splattered onto his face then he grabbed a handful of the sweet mush. Some of it was stuffed into his mouth and smashed against his face, staining his clothes with the blue icing. With the battered cake in his hands, he threw it into the crowd, where it landed on the human that wasn't a positive choice; Lars. The young boy glared at the baby as he felt fury dig into his skin. Cake that was implanted onto his face fell to the ground with a loud splat.

I'm gonna kill you, dirty kid... Lars spat in his mind.

Greg gulped and quickly handed Steven to Amethyst. Amethyst, on the other hand, took it with a light heart. She laughed along, tightly holding onto her gut as she gasped for breaths of air. Being the mischievous one out of the Crystal Gems, this act wasn't very surprising of her.

"Amethyst..." Greg hissed under his breath as he patted her shoulder to take her out of her humorous mood.

"Wait...haha."

"AMETHYST!" he furiously yelled to the purple child which made her jump.

"Ugh, alright."

Steven looked up to the ten-year-old as he continued to chew onto his cake. He smiled to her and lifted his hand, insisting for her to join in on his mayhem. Amethyst cleared her throat and shook her head. Upon seeing this, he mashed it against his face once again and used his fingers to spread it across his arms then his legs.

"No, Steven...it's not cool now, dude."

...

Pearl and Garnet had their backs leaning against Greg's bed as they rested their heads onto each other, distracting themselves with normal activities. Pearl was reading her book on how to raise a child while Garnet was pressing buttons onto the TV remote. The screen reflected from her shades, showing no eye expressions from her, but her lips would twitch. They would either sink, rise, or press down to reveal her gritted teeth depending on the content being shown from each channel. She raised her arm to feel for the item she couldn't stop bringing thoughts up about. Besides her rested the mysterious box that held a questionable item. An item that was least expected and took her by surprise.

"What was it doing here? How could anybody possibly have access to such thing? It makes no sense..." Garnet whispered under her breath; Pearl didn't hear a word of it.

Her fingers gripped onto the top of the colored box, tightly holding onto it as she wanted to see it one last time. Just as she was about to open it, a loud noise from the force of the door being slammed open made the two older gems gasp before they jumped to their feet.

"Who is there?!" Pearl shrieked as she dashed to the entrance of the home. She was greeted by Amethyst and Steven, who gave her a concerned look. Once again the teenager shrieked as she saw the condition of Steven's clothes. Garnet grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Amethyst and Steven," Garnet greeted the two with a monotone voice. "Where is Greg?"

"How can you react so calmly, Garnet? Can't you clearly see the mess Steven is in?" Pearl huffed. In a second, she took Steven away from Amethyst's arms and cleaned the blue icing from his cheeks to his neck.

"He had to buy another cake for the party since Steven destroyed it, or else the kids would wreck the place. I mean, I would've done the same...as in the kids destroying stuff..." Amethyst answered Garnet's question but it descended into a whisper. "He told me to go and have Pearl clean him up."

"Already on it!" Pearl exclaimed.

Garnet and Amethyst followed the noise of a sink being run at the kitchen and the giggles of the year old child. Steven was being undressed by Pearl as she drew her fingers back, touching the smushed cake on her boney fingers. She made a disgusted groan.

"Can one of you help me out here please?" Pearl called out to her teammates as she held a nude baby who was still covered in icing, despite his messy clothing. "I want someone to fill the tub up while I hold Steven."

"Amethyst would be happy enough to do it," the tallest gem said as she lightly pushed the ten-year-old towards Pearl and Steven.

The purple and red gems looked at each other, wanting the other to go first. Amethyst snickered as soon as she heard Garnet crack her knuckles. That would usually indicate to anyone that nobody should go against her asked orders. The child groaned and picked her feet upwards toward the sink. She saw the plastic blue bin on the bottom shelf as Pearl tried to reach for it with one of her foot, but stopped as Amethyst approached.

"Can you pass me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Amethyst growled in a quiet tone.

The blue bin was soon filled with the crisp warm water and bubbles formed on the surface from the fruity smelling soap being dropped into it. Steven then stood on the base of his small bathtub and reached his arms out to his two guardians. Amethyst squeezed his baby shampoo onto Pearl's hands, which then scratched his scalp. Garnet eventually joined along as she scrubbed Steven's body with his bar of soap. Amongst the three older gems, they would giggle as Steven would look around at the bubbles that flew around his face. He picked his hand from the water to pop it, but it did on its own as soon as it touched his nose. This all felt too familiar...

Steven had, of course, been bathed many times before by the gems and even his father, but every time he saw a bubble, he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. It was déjà vu for him. The light pink color of each bubble that shined from the lighting had been seen before by the baby. He looked around to the other gems, having a confused look on his face, but no one noticed as Amethyst smeared small bubbles onto his chin to form a beard. She laughed, but Steven continued to look at his surrounds, feeling weird.

"Amethyst..." Garnet broke their happiness and her companions raised their heads to look at her. She continued to scrub Steven's back, but she looked to the called child. "How do you currently feel about the news on Rose, today?"

The amethyst girl popped her eyes open. She slowly breathed very heavily and clenched her hands. "I-I don't remember..."

"You saw Rose's note today. I recall that you stomped away with fury, but here you are now with a bright smile on your face. Surely, something came to your mind that made you understand Rose's pain," Pearl mumbled, her clear eyes looking slightly towards Amethyst.

"Oh...you mean Rose's dumb old note...I honestly don't know. She betrayed me..." Amethyst began to feel tears form on the corner of her dark violet eyes. She sniffed and shook herself off. "But Greg talked to me about this all. He wanted to talk to me about this later. I'm surprised that the guy took it very well though."

"Trust me, he didn't," Garnet hissed under her breath.

"Okay..." Amethyst blinked her tears off and continued. "I really don't want to talk about this now. Can we talk about this later with Greg?"

Amethyst's request was completed, as no one else said a word. Garnet and Pearl nodded as they continued to clean Steven. The baby continued to have a look of confusion on his face and he would occasionally reach out to try and capture each bubble. Eventually his daze ended as he felt Garnet pour water over his head which slid past his eyes; it even popped the bubbles. Steven moved his eyes to Garnet, who smiled at him with her teeth showing.

"You're enjoying your bath, little one," Garnet continued to coo him as she patted his head. "Pearl, be sure to clean between his bottom and then for his toes."

"I got it."

As all of this happened, Amethyst stood to the side and held onto one of Steven's arms. She would wiggle his hand and lift it up and down, as she thought about Rose. The day she saw her for the last time came to her mind.

"I will always be with you, Amethyst. I love you and never want to see you upset. Just do me one last favor for me; control your temper as you'll be surprised to what a calm mind can bring into our team."

Amethyst bit her lip, not even noticing that Steven's bath had ended. Pearl took Steven in her arms and laid him in Garnet's open hands that were holding a towel, then she wrapped the baby in it and patted him dry. The two talked in a lower tone that Amethyst couldn't figure out, but she could care less. She blew her bangs to the side and crossed her arms. For once, she was happy for an entire day with the Crystal Gems. She slightly smiled, nodding her head.

...

Fire crackled from the wooden planks that burned on the sand's surface. Dark orange sparks flew into the air and warm heat withdrew from the fire as it roasted the impaled marshmallows being held above. It cooked the sweet treat to a golden brown, which was then brought in by the one holding it. Along with their little song, a guitar was being strummed into small musical melodies as the player sang along.

"Yeah, Greg," Amethyst cheered as she munched on her cooked marshmallow. She bounced on her log that acted as a chair.

Beside her sat Garnet and Pearl as well, staring into either the fire below or the stars above. Garnet had Steven sitting on her legs and he would try to reach for her shades, but she would slowly turn his hand away. She was deep in a mysterious thought of something no one could understand.

"I can teach you guys how to play guitar one day if you're interested," Greg offered the gems; their response was just a nod. He was a bit surprised by how the older gems were acting, but he could feel the discomfort from their incident earlier. He gulped as he wanted to break the awkward thick layer of ice that stood in between them. However, he decided to push it to the side and talk to the youngest female gem as she was in a bright mood.

"Amethyst, what song do you want to hear?" he asked the child as she continued to loudly munch on her treat.

"Ohh, play Hit It by The Street Boys!" Amethyst exclaimed with a full mouth. "I love that song! Pearl loves it so much that she can't even stand anything when she hears it."

Greg raised his eyebrows at her last statement, but there was no use with trying to understand her odd sarcasm. Pearl flinched as she heard her name and look to Amethyst with a glare. The girl smiled and childishly blew a kiss to the pearl gem.

"I can't stand that song, Amethyst..." she growled, and rested her head into the palm of her hands.

"Told you. That's why I love her," Amethyst laughed. "She's a goof."

"You're a goof..." Pearl exhaled with hunched shoulders.

Greg began to strum the song that was requested, trying his hardest to remember the melody and smiled as he felt everyone look towards him; he even began to nervously sweat. He saw the intense stare of Steven as he looked towards his father and his musical talent. Steven even giggled as he bounced in Garnet's lap. His next sight was Amethyst, getting up from her seat and starting to dance on the sand. She danced with her marshmallows, not even caring about the disgusted look Pearl gave her. For just a couple of minutes, the gems and the human would dance or roast their sweets on the fire, as well as discuss Steven's destiny. Though Garnet seemed the most grim out of them all, despite her slight smirks.

"Amethyst and Greg. Listen to me now."

At once the two turned their heads to the gem with frowns on their faces. Amethyst had food stuck onto the corner of her lips and Greg felt his jaw drop as he knew what Garnet was going to say. The leader ordered for Pearl to take Steven and discarded her shades; the chilling look of her eyes could haunt anyone.

"We have a lot of things to discuss about, as today was a very emotionally draining day," Garnet said sternly as she leaned forward and glued her eyes to the presence of the two beings. "I want you two to react calmly."

Amethyst bit her lip with a bit of pressure as it even caused her some pain. She sat next to Greg, already feeling a strong knot in her throat.

"Rose's desire over a year ago has already been done. Amethyst, I know that you feel betrayed by Rose, but know that it she had no intent to hurt us. She wanted peace between the gem world and Earth. Steven, or even a baby female gem, is going to be her heir to her powers. Although no one, not even Steven, can ever take Rose's place and adapt her brilliant personality, she's watching us and guiding us. I must admit, Rose would be a bit disappointed in seeing you this way, Amethyst. You're not respecting her choice in life and you're not controlling yourself. Love the moment as it is now and don't you EVER look back to the past. Rose ISN'T here anymore, but her precious son is."

At this point, Amethyst was shaking violently and she began to cry. She dropped her stick covered with marshmallows to the sand. Garnet noticed this, but had to continue her seemingly cruel words. "I need you to actually be mature about this and continue forward. Don't cry and forget about the promises she told you. You have us all and we'll always be there for you. Trust us, we won't ever follow Rose's path, as it's too dangerous even for me, but if anything else happens we'll retrieve into our gems and heal ourselves. You'll be able to do that too as soon as you can control your gem."

Garnet felt her voice soften and her hands itched to comfort Amethyst, as she felt a bit relatable. Eventually, her hands won, as she then beckoned for her teammate to come to her and instantly Amethyst did. She buried her head into Garnet's lap and wept, knowing that she was right. Being naive and ignorant was one flaw that she was ashamed of. Especially when she knew it was getting in the way of making her situations in new surroundings a difficult task. Garnet knew a human child could never take the emotional hits that came to Amethyst.

"Greg," Garnet called out to the human across from her. "Our gem ways are complicated to explain to humans. Our history consists of war and violence. There was never peace for our homeworld. The Crystal Gems are rebels against the homeworld gems, and we are the most wanted criminals for them. Rose is our leader and her heart is as pure as gold. She's different from the others; I sensed it as soon as I saw her face. What a brave gem she was and she never had doubt for saving earth. Pearl would stand next to her and be her assistant for most times, especially as a child. But...this really isn't the point now. What I'm trying to say is that Rose did this all to herself. You are not to be blamed. As the most noble gem I met, she sacrificed for earth and our world. Steven is going to save us. I believe in Steven's purpose here and his incredibly strong power which he will obtain. Do you believe in Steven?"

Everyone was silent; especially Steven as he stopped with his whimpering. Some hearts were racing against Garnet's own words and each pair of pupils were dilated to an abnormally small size. Garnet's multicolored eyes glowed within the burning light of the bonfire.

"This all sounds confusing to you two at the moment, from the look of your faces, but I don't want to hear any back talks. Accept the present as it is and look beyond the horizon to the future. I will share more with the two of you in the future when you are ready."

The leader ended her long speech with a nod and nothing else. She looked down to the weeping amethyst gem on her lap and continued to rub her head. Greg stared in Garnet's direction, dropping his fingers from his guitar's frets. So many questions raced through the two beings' minds.

"Well Garnet...well that sure was something you said there…" Greg gulped as he looked into Garnet's three eyes.

"Indeed, I-I never recall the last time you spoke that much in a powerful speech." Pearl joined in as she brought Steven closer to her. She looked down to him as he drooled onto her arms wrapped around his waist.

Garnet raised her eyebrows. "I talk the most when it is necessary. The time was now."

A few moments had to pass by for things to go back to normal. Amethyst was offered the whole bag of marshmallows and chocolates, which she humbly received, and a smile slowly crept across her cheeks. Greg started to slowly play some sad notes on his guitar, which then transitioned into more cheerful notes, which changed everything. It was as if nothing was told them, which surprised the two older gems.

"Indeed," Garnet whispered under her breath as she arched her head back to look up to the stars. "Today was a good day."

Pearl raised her eyebrows as she adjusted Steven on his seat. She then turned her attention to the two affected beings as they returned to their neutral selves. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Garnet dip her shades to her nose and wink at Pearl with her third eye. The elegant gem blushed. The stars shined brighter than before as Garnet opened an item beside her and pulled out an item; a fluffy little toy that was confusing at first to witness.

"This is for Steven Quartz Universe! It is his birthday gift from an anonymous being," she loudly stated as she got on her feet, making her short way to Pearl and Steven. In her hands was a small teddy bear with a blank stare on its face. Its mouth was stitched shut and its nose was made out of a soft plastic, with no rough edges. Garnet smiled.

"Here Steven. It's for you. No need to worry, because I tested it to see if it was dangerous and it isn't."

The toy was delicately placed into Steven's open arms, and he looked at it in confusion at first. He moved his eyes to Garnet, then his toy, then back to Garnet. Steven tilted his head to the side.

"It's yours, Steven. It belonged to your mother. She wanted you to have it," Pearl said in a quiet voice, bending over to Steven's level and planting a kiss on his chubby cheeks.

Steven took it closer to his grasp. He looked at the object, then continued to look at his guardians. The two gems smiled at him, making him a bit nervous. He hid his face behind the teddy bear.

"Aw, look at him," the second oldest gem gleefully cried. "My little angel!"

Again, she planted dozens of little kisses on Steven's head.

"Hey! Look a shooting star!" Amethyst broke everyone's thoughts as she pointed to the sky. And she was right; a quick dash of a star ran past the dark skies, accompanied with other falling stars.

"Well, would you look at that? My son had some sort of star show for him." Greg continued to strum his guitar. "He truly is a universal guardian for us."

"My hero." Garnet smiled.

Everyone awed at the sight presented to their eyes. Amethyst's pupils extended twice their size as she saw the beauty of each star dipping its way down the sky. Steven ahhed as he reached to the sky, thinking it was possible to grab at least one star due to how close they seemed to be. A new beginning was finally here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! I'm back with a new chapter and it's been a pain to write this with a tight schedule. College is killing me with so many readings and writings, and drawings. Well, it's all worth it to go to my dream art schools. Another thing I've been doing is also focusing on writing a personal novel which is private at the moment and attending writing meetings with published authors who critique my writing. <strong>_

_**On another note, I'm seriously getting sick of people who complain that my story is BS because the gems don't age and s***. Well, first off it's an AU which I clearly stated before. Second, this was all planned out and written before February 2014 which is long ago. I'm trying to adjust to the events of the show so this goes towards of that direction. **_

_**For my fanfiction, I will update everything when given the chance. My next story to update is either "Love Bites!", which is not dead, but on a hiatus, or possibly "Guide To Beach City's Mysteries". Another story which will be quickly updated is "100 Ways To Mess With Pearl." There's so many plans I have written and I don't know if I can do it all...well it looks like we'll see about it. **_

_**Please . cause that will definitely give me more inspiration. **_

_**-With Love, Gem Goddess (GG)**_


End file.
